Changes
by Natalie Ross
Summary: Buffy Summers' Mom dies in a accident. It is when Buffy is going through her moms' things when she discovers a shocking surprise. BtVSHP...Updated finally!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own BtVS or Harry Potter. Oh the whole master thing happened in the 2nd season in this reality.

Chapter 1- I'm adopted?

Buffy Anne Summers looked at her watcher with tears in her eyes. "What am I going to do Giles? Do I just go on without her? Do I just act like everything is normal? I need my Mom, I ... I can't function with out her. Do you understand?"

Joyce Summers had died 3 nights ago in a plane crash on her way to New York for an art exhibit.

Rupert Giles AKA Ripper was staring at his young charge. She was just a 16-year-old girl (although she was no average girl, she had defeated the Master a week ago). "Buffy, there is no way any of us could possibly know exactly what you are going through but we will be here for you. You have Willow and Xander, who both love you very much, Cordy, who although for her thorns, I do believe has a good side, and me. Buffy, I will always be there; you're the daughter I never had. It's needless to say that Angel will be there for you. I imagine that you've told him already?"

Buffy nodded. "Yeah, I talked to him last night. Does the gang know?" Giles nodded. " Yes, when you called me last night, I called them and told them, so they would know where you were today. How did today go by the way?"

Buffy nodded. " Pretty good. You know, picking out a casket for your mom can be pretty excruciating." Giles nodded as he took off his glasses and wiped them on his handkerchief. Buffy smiled at the familiar gesture. It was good to know that no matter how crazy her life became her watcher was still the same old Giles.

Buffy sighed sadly. " I'm going to go home and go through some of mom's stuff, see what I can get rid of, what I need to keep. I think I might stay with Angel for a while. Sell the house and get that money to rent my own apartment in his building. He offered me one for free but I couldn't take it. Anyways I'm going to head home. Bye Giles."

On the way home Buffy felt a presence behind her and immediately knew who it was. "You can stop lurking, I won't bite you." She smirked as her boyfriend, Angel, was looking at her with a grim expression on his face. "Sorry didn't know you wanted to talk."

Angel was a tall man of 6'1with spiky dark brown hair, kind brown eyes, a strong aquiline nose and a strong mouth and jaw. He was older than her. Okay, that was an understatement; he was 224 years older than her. That was the source of their main problems. Angel was the Vampire with a Soul also known as Angelus, while Buffy was his exact opposite.

Buffy Summers was a petite and short girl of 5'3 with shoulder length blonde hair, hazel eyes and a small nose. She was also the slayer.

"I don't really want to be alone tonight, will you help me go through her stuff. I don't think I can do it by myself." She hated being this weak, her voice was meek, and nowhere near her usual upbeat self and her whole body ached. She knew that if she were to be attacked by a vampire that it would end that night and what really scared her was that she wasn't sure that she cared.

Angel must have sensed her need to be comforted and he nodded. "Anything you want, Buffy. If you need to talk, I'm here." Buffy nodded. "I just want to get this going through her things over with.

About 3 hours later at 1:30, Buffy was sifting through her mom's legal bills and gasped. Angel looked up from where he was stationed at the closet folding one of her mom's favorite dresses.

"What is it Buffy?" Buffy looked up with wide, fearful eyes and said in shocked voice. " I'm adopted."

This is my first time posting so tell me if you think it's good ,bad or whatever. Helpful Criticism would be nice. Natalie


	2. 2 Strong

Chap 2 Strong

Thanks to my reviewers and I would like to answer some of your questions. Many of you asked if she was going to stay with Angel and as an answer to that, yes. Buffy/Angel pairings are what I live and breathe, although I can't garuntee it won't be a bumpy ride.

Karen- I'll deal with the fact of her guardianship. Her dad will come into the story in later chapters.

Susan- I loved your ideas but that wasn't how I invisioned this story. You should post that story though, you would have at least thisone faithful reader.

texaswookie- Don't worry no good Malfoy in this one, though I do love his character. Reminds me of Spike, and he is one of my favorite characters on Buffy.

Shabopo- I'll deal with the angst in later chapters thoughyou willdiscover why she hasn't cried yet laterin this chapter.

becks89- thanks for reviewing. I hope this chapter is longer. I've read your stories and enjoy them a lot.

Thank you all for reviewing. On with the story.

* * *

"What?" Angel asked in a dumbfounded voice. " I'm adopted. It says here I was born as Elizabeth Christine Black born to Sirius Black and Cassandra Anderson. They were both eighteen. It says here that they wanted me to be given to a couple that couldn't have their own children. I can't believe this. How is this even possible? Mom isn't my real mom. This Cassandra lady is." She looked distraught at the thought.

Angel was peering over her shoulder in curiosity. " Joyce raised you, that makes her your mom. Hmm. It says here you were born in London, you're British." Buffy gave him a look that clearly said, ' that is the least of my worries.' " What if they don't like me? What if they say, " Oh we're sorry, but we gave you up and never wanted to see you again. What if…"

Angel interrupted her. " What if you find them and they love you every bit you want them to. You're their daughter Buffy, they'll love you, trust me." She smiled at him and yawned. " Do you really think so?" He nodded. " Of course. Only an idiot wouldn't love you. You're perfect."

She rolled her eyes. " Yeah, well, you're biast. There's a number to the agency." She trailed off, not quite sure what that meant for her. " Why don't you wait a few weeks before thinking about all this. Give yourself a chance to catch up." She nodded and tossed her hair out of her face. " I think I'm going to go do a quick sweep. I'll be back later." Angel looked worried at the thought of her alone with the grief that he knew was welling up inside her.

" I'll come with you." Buffy shook her head and did an uncanny version of Willow's resolve face. " No, I just need to get out for awhile, catch my breath." She walked to the door of the bedroom and paused, " As long as I keep busy, I'll be alright. Don't worry, I'll be back in a little while." She then walked out the door. Angel glanced around the room and decided to go downstairs, he felt odd just standing in his girlfriends' moms' old room. He heard the front door shut as he was on the stairs. He prayed to a god he had lost over 200 years ago, that she would be able to get through this with the help of her friends and himself.

* * *

Buffy wandered the streets of Sunnydale aimlessly. She wasn't looking for anything, just some peace and quiet. ' What if I hadn't been a slayer?' she asked herself. 'We hadn't have moved here and she wouldn't have gotten that job. Would she still be alive?' That was the question that haunted her.

She felt the tears she had been holding in for the past two days come rushing forward. She swatted at them angrily. She had to be strong, for her mom, Angel, Willow, Xander, Giles. She couldn't show weakness, not when it was up to her to save the world. She gave a trembling sigh. It was so quiet here at 4 o'clock, when most humans and evil things alike, were asleep or inside.

She wandered around Restfield Cemetery, one of Sunnydales' many cemeteries, looking for a sign of a fledgling rising. She walked the cemetery twice and saw nothing. It was a dead night, no pun intended, for the Slayer. She wandered out of the cemetery and into one of the few parks on the Hellmouth.

Memories assaulted her as she sat down on a swing where she remembered having a talk with her mom right after they moved her. " 'Buffy, I know you aren't happy about moving here, but I think we can make it work. I really do. You just have to try. You're a good girl. Promise me we'll try and make this work.' Buffy had looked down at the sand under her and nodded, feeling guilty about uprooting her mom. ' I promise Mom. It'll be different here.'" Buffy let the memory slip away. A single tear slipped down her cheek and she swiped it away.

That's all she had now, memories. She got up and headed back home. She didn't want to be there by herself, it seemed like her mom was everywhere. As she walked up her driveway a fleeting thought occurred to her. ' I need to call Dad.' As she opened the door she regestired that the sun was going to come up in a little over an hour.

She walked into the living room to see Angel asleep on the couch. She closed the blinds pulled a blanket off the back of the couch and covered him up. She pecked a kiss to his cheek and walked upstairs. As she dressed for bed she subconsciously screamed in protest. She was sixteen and she was already dealing with more than even the most durable people would crack under. She yawned widely not bothering to do anything except close the blinds in case Angel wanted to come in later. Her last conscious thought before going to sleep was. ' My parents are alive somewhere. I wonder what they're like.' So her dreams involved who she looked like, who she didn't and what they would say when she met with them.

What did you think? Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I got stressed so writing wasn't exactly a top priority. Thank you all for your encouraging reviews and I hope to keep hearing from you. Reviews are like chocolate. I can't live without them. I hope to update in the next few weeks.Natalie


	3. Cleansing pain

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or Buffy. I know shocking revelation but true.

Chapter 3- Cleansing pain

Buffy woke up at 1 in the afternoon to a still and quite house. She stretched luxuriously while savoring the feel of not having to do anything. Angel wouldn't be up for another few hours and she was left to work on fixing together the funeral, starting with calling her dad. This would be the first time she would have talked to him since the whole nightmare happenings. Since she had realized that he was not her birthfather. "Come on Buffy, you can do this. He's the man that you grew up around." She muttered. She dialed the numbers to her childhood home. " Hello?" Buffy's voice caught in her throat. What would he say when she told him? Would he care that his wife of 19 years had died. Or would he just laugh and say good riddance. " If you think this is funny it's not. Just hang up and don't call back." Buffy unstuck her throat. "Daddy?" Hank Summers shock was palpable across the line. "Buffy, sweetheart is that you?" She felt her tears start to come forward. " Daddy, I need you." Hank froze. " What happened, hunny? Are you alright?" Buffy hiccoughed softly. " Mommy's gone…." Hank felt fear grip him. " What do you mean Joyce is gone?" Buffy stopped herself from crying anymore than she had. She had to be strong. " Do you remember when I was real little and Grammy died and instead of telling me she had died you said that she left us to be with the angels who take away all of her pain. Daddy do you think it hurt before Mom went to be with those angels." All she could think about was the constriction in her heart at that thought. This was the 3rd person she had told in person and it hurt worse than ever. It was making her revert to a little girl. Where she was safe and warm in her Mommy and Daddy's arms, in a world where she knew nothing of divorces, or Sunnydale, or Slayers and Vampires. She wanted to go back there, to the feeling of safety. " I'm on my way pumpkin. You just hold on. I'll be there tonight at 6. I love you." Buffy almost lost it there. " I love you, too. Bye Daddy." " Bye."

Buffy hung up the phone and stared off into space. " Mommy I miss you." She closed her eyes and thought back to her childhood wishing for the simple times. She stood and walked to her shelf and got Mr. Gordo down and clutched him to her chest. Her mind went back to the day she got him. It was her 4th birthday. The first one that the 16 year old version could still really remember. Her Mom had invited both sets of grandparents to the party. Her dad was supposed to get in soon. She had had her cake and her grandparents had taken a dozen pictures of her opening her presents while her mom had been hugging Buffy to her. Just as the two sets of grandparents had been getting ready to leave her dad had walked in and swooped her up in his arms and hugged her, giving her a beautiful stuffed pig. She had squealed and hugged Hank just that much harder. Her little arms wrapping around his neck tightly, as if trying to squeeze her love into him. That was one of her favorite birthdays because that had been the only one her dad had made it to.

She shook herself out of her reverie and clutched the stuffed animal tighter, while looking at her pictures. They were snapshots stilled from her favorite moments in life. She had pictures of her and her parents in front of her old house in L.A., another of her at the ice skating rink that she used to train at. She had on the skating outfit and a Dorothy Hamel haircut. She smiled at the memory of her mom telling her that she was so proud that her daughter was so gifted. She moved on. She had a couple of pictures of her and Xander and Willow up. Also one of her and her mom outside of this house, they had decided to make it an example of their new lives. There was also one of her and Angel at the dance a few weeks ago. They were both staring at each other on the dance floor. Willow, who had been the one to take the picture, had told her that they hadn't looked away from each other the whole night. She smiled at the last picture she had. It was her mom and herself inside the living room after Angel had walked her home. Joyce had told her that she was the most georgeous thing and had wanted a picture with her. They had set the timer on the camera and smiled not knowing that that was the last picture they would take together. Buffy felt her hear constrict painfully and walked into the bathroom. She needed to clear her head and snap out of this before Angel woke up. She ran herself a hot bath and got her mom's bubble bath out from the cabinet. She poured it into the tub and undressed. As she sunk into the scalding waters perfumed with the soap she felt as though her mother was holding her while the water burned her. It wasn't bad at all it felt more like a cleansing pain.

So watcha think? Good, bad indifferent? Thanks for you support. Oh I wrote another story. It's a B/A fic and a one shot. I'd be most apprieciative. Thanks and tootles. Don't forget that i get cranky with out chocolate and reviews are just like chocalate. HINT HINT :o)

Nat


	4. Arivals and departures

Chapter 4- Arrivals and departures

When Buffy had finally came out of the bathroom fully dressed and feeling a little bit better, it was 3:30 in the afternoon and she heard Angel doing around downstairs. She followed the sounds that came from downstairs. The sight was beyond hilarious. Standing before her was her 240 year old vampire boyfriend fighting to fix pancakes in a overly darkened kitchen. He was covered in the batter and flower was all over him. She let out a giggle. He jumped and turned around. " Hey." She laughed outright and arched an eyebrow. " Hey yourself. What are you doing?" He looked down at himself and glanced back at her sheepishly. " Well I was trying to make you breakfast but…" Buffy smiled trying to stifle her giggles. " But you wound up wearing it instead." He glared for half a second then gave her a lopsided grin. " Yeah." She shook her head at the mess. " We gotta clean this up. My dad is coming tonight." Angel looked at her in curiosity. " Did you call him?" Buffy nodded. " Yeah. He… He said he'd be here at 6." Angel nodded. " Do you mind if I take a shower?" Buffy shook her head. " No. The towels are in the cabinet above the sink." Angel nodded and walked out of the room. She sighed and picked up the phone. It was time to call Willow.

" Hello." Mrs. Rosenburg answered. " Hi, Mrs. Rosenburg. This is Buffy. Is Willow there?" Willows' mom went to go get her. " Buffy?" The Slayer smiled. " Hey Wils." Willow launched into the classic Willow ramble. " Oh my god Buffy I am sooo sorry. I feel so bad. How are you? Giles said that it happened a couple days ago. I bet it is so hard to believe she's gone…" Buffy interrupted her. " I'm pulling through. Angel's staying with me for a little while. Willow, I really need to tell you something. Can you come over for a while? My dad is coming tonight so you'll have to be gone by like six, but I really need to talk to you." Willow immediately replied in a worried tone. " Okay, I'll be right over. I just need to tell my mom that I will be back by six. Don't worry I am on my way." Buffy smiled at her friends readiness to help her out. " Okay Willow. I'll see you in 10." " Bye Buffy." They hung up and Buffy lent her head back on the door jam. She took deep calming breaths. " Come on Buffy. Pull yourself together." She finished cleaning up the mess Angel had left behind.

A few minutes later a knock sounded at her door. Buffy moved to answer it. There was Willow standing on the front porch. " Hi. Can I come in?" Buffy nodded and stepped aside. They went into the living room, the blanket Angel had used folded at the end of the couch. Buffy picked it up and put it on the back and sat down. She looked at Willow then to the ground finding her feet very interesting. " I'm sorry about your mom, Buffy. I know this must be terrible for you." Buffy sighed and just blurted out her secret. "She isn't my mom Wils." Willow was shocked into silence for a few minutes. " What, Buffy of course she is. Just because she is gone…." Buffy stopped her from going any further. " No Willow she isn't my birth mom." Willow froze. " You mean…" She left the statement open so Buffy could finish it if it was correct. Buffy nodded after a few minutes of silence. " I was adopted. My mom is Cassandra Anderson and my dad is Sirius Black. I was named Elizabeth Christine Black. I found the papers in mom's legal stuff. I think I might go find them. I'm curious. What do you think I should do." Willow looked at her hands. " Well… I think you should go with what your heart says. And don't let anyone else tell you what you should do."

The shower stopped and Willow glanced upwards. " Is Angel here?" Buffy nodded. " Yeah. My dad is coming tonight… but I already told you that…." The two girls lapsed into silence and that is the way Angel found them ten minutes later. " Hey Willow." Willow smiled shyly at the vampire. " Hi Angel." He gave her tiny half smile and walked by Buffy and plucked a kiss to her forehead and asked. " Did you clean up the kitchen?" Buffy nodded. " Yeah and you owe me. You somehow got batter in places I never would have dreamed could have batter." She smirked at him and said in a stage whisper to Willow. " I think I should make him scour the whole house. What do you think?" Willow, not used to teasing the brooding man in front of her, stammered, " Yeah, Buffy great idea." Buffy turned to Angel. " You heard me. Clean!" She pointed her finger in a random direction. " Clean Cinderella, clean." He muttered and then leaned over and began to tickle her mercilessly.

She let out peals of laughter. " I…stop!!! P…please stop." Willow stared on in shock. Her eyes were wide, she had never imagined that the broody vampire that hardly said 5 words to her in a sitting was making her best friend roll around in giggles. "Angel!!! Please stop for a minute and let me catch my breath." He let up and smiled breathlessly ( even though he didn't need the air.) at her. " Alright ma'am what can I do to appease you." He said bowing to her. She sobered and said. " No seriously. Can you finish cleaning my mom's room? I don't think I can handle going in there right now. Also, could you put the adoption papers on the desk , I would be forever grateful." She looked at him with puppy dog eyes. " Okay, I will. You said that your dad was coming at 6 right?" At her nod he continued. " I'll be up there if you need me. Nice to see you Willow." He gave the redhead a grin. " Nice to see you too."

Buffy laid back on the couch and sighed. " I need to get all the things set for the funeral. The funeral home said we shouldn't wait more than a week to bury her. I don't know what I'm going to do." Willow enveloped her in a hug and kissed her hair in a sisterly fashion. " Maybe you should leave the planning up to your dad. He'll know what your mom would have wanted. Are…are you going to move in with him?" Buffy shrugged. " I don't know. I guess he'll be my legal guardian. I hope he would live here. I mean Giles, you and Xander and not to mention Angel will still be here. Plus the Hellmouth is still as active as ever. I'm not going to tell my dad about the last part, cuz you know Giles. I can just here him now. ' Buffy,'" she said adapting a very false British accent, " ' there is a reason that there is such a word as secret identity.' It's always the same. Plus I think that Dad would probably have a heart attack if he knew my boyfriend is a 241-year-old vampire. I so wouldn't want to see his reaction." Willow nodded sagely.

They spent the rest of their time together talking about different things until the doorbell rang. " Oh no Will, we talked to long. Oh well. I guess you can meet my dad." The two girls got up and went to the door. Buffy opened it to see her dad standing there. " Hi sweetie. How are you holding up?" Buffy smiled. " I'm okay. In shock really. Dad this is one of my best friends Willow Rosenberg. Wils this is my dad, Hank." They shook hands and Willow turned and gave Buffy a hug. " I'll talk to you tomorrow." Buffy nodded. " Okay. Tell Xander hi and if you see Giles, would you tell him I'll talk to him tomorrow?" At her nod Buffy smiled at her. " Thanks for your advice Will. I appreciate it."

And thank you for all your support and kind words. Sorry I haven't updated in so long but I have been SUPER busy with school. 126 more days until summer. Including weekends and breaks. YAY! I hope this was okay. I won't know your opinion until you review so yeah...Nat :)


	5. The talk and Angel gets interrogated

Chapter 5- The talk and Angel gets interrogated

Buffy led her father into the living where he sat in silence while Buffy looked at her father curiously, wondering where to star. ' I guess to just come out and say it'. Buffy took a deep breath and smiled at Hank. " I found the adoption papers." Hank looked as if a brick had been shoved onto his chest. "W…what?" Buffy smiled. " It's okay Daddy. I understand."

Hank sighed and looked into Buffy's hazel eyes. " Do you want to meet them?" She smiled. " I would love to. I kind of need to, you know?" Hank just nodded and Buffy peered at him. " Do you know anything about them?" Hank shook his head. " I just know what you know honey. Their names are Cassandra Anderson and Sirius Black and that you are from England. We were so happy that we got you Buffy. Your mother and I had tried about 5 years to have a baby and when we couldn't your mother was heart broken. Oh Buffy…" He trailed off and Buffy was in shock. Her father was actually close to tears. In her whole life, Hank Summers had NEVER cried.

She awkwardly stroked his back and he sighed. " I'm sorry. Have you called the adoption agency?" Buffy shook her head. " No, I was going to wait until after the funeral." At the last word she shuddered. Hank looked slightly sick at the word himself. " When is it?" Buffy shrugged and looked at a picture of her and her mom. " I don't know, um… it has to be soon though. The morgue won't hold the ugh… the body for more than five days. I was thinking just the close family and friends. Mom always said she wanted to spend it with those she knew best that way she wouldn't get the whole 'Joyce was a kind woman' curse as she called it. She said she wanted all of her personality shown. Which I can understand." Hank smiled and nodded. "Yeah, that sounds like Joy…" He was interrupted by a loud bang and a string of curses coming from upstairs.

Buffy immediately ran upstairs tossing her dad a look that said, " Just a sec" and disappeared upstairs. " What happened?" She asked as Angel looked sheepishly at her standing next to the bed. " I, uh, was carrying that box," he pointed at the box that was turned on it's side, " and I tripped on some of your mom's shoes that I had placed out of the closet so I could clear out the rest of the closet." He gave her a grin which she returned. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his head down. She looked deep into his eyes and then moved in to kiss him. Just as her lips were about to touch his there was someone that was clearing their throat. " Buffy? Who is this?"

Angel, whose Roman Catholic upbringing seemed to come out at the oddest of times, was glad he could not blush. This was a situation he was not prepared to be in. Buffy's father was glaring at him, but under the glare was a smirk that told Angel that Buffy's dad found the situation more funny than annoying. " Aren't you going to introduce us, Buffy?" Angel untangled Buffy's arms from around his neck where she was clinging for dear life with her head burrowed into his chest from embarrassment. After prying her off he held out his hand. " My name's Angel, sir." Hank shook his hand and looked at the man standing in front of him. He had dark hair and eyes, pale skin, and was dressed too well to be a high school student. " Nice to meet you Angel. I am Hank Summers, Buffy's dad. " Angel gave Hank a half smile. "Nice to meet you, too." Hank cocked his head. "Now, just how old are you Angel? You seem to… adult to be in high school."

Buffy emitted a deep groan at that. Things had been going so well and then there is the age question. Angel glanced back at her. " Well, sir, I am 23." Hank nodded slowly. " I see, and how is it you came to meet my 16 year old daughter?" Angel smiled nervously, Buffy's accelerated heart told him that she was very nervous. Luckily for them, Angel remembered their cover story from the night he first met Joyce. His brown eyes danced in happiness that was very rare for the 200+ vampire. He almost felt like a teenager again. " Well I am currently majoring in history and as I am sure you know Buffy lacks slightly in that area. I have been tutoring her, along with Buffy's friend Willow, since she moved here. We became attracted to each other and one thing led to another and here we are." Buffy nudged him slightly at his dig on her history knowledge but remained otherwise silent.

Hank glanced between the couple. " Had Joyce met you?" Angel nodded. " Yes, sir." Hank nodded. " Was she aware of your feelings for one another?" Angel froze slightly and looked to Buffy, letting her know that she could answer that one. " Uh… no… she wasn't, but Daddy you have to understand..." Hank held up his hand. " It's okay Buffy. Really. I am sure your motherwould have loved him aside fromyour age difference.You seem like you would have a good influence on her." Buffy beemed at her father and hugged him. "Oh, thank youDaddy."He held her backwith Angel smiling inthe backgroundat the sight of his girlfriend hugging herfather. 'Maybe', Angel thought as he continued to watch father and daughter,' maybe she'll be able to move on from this.'

Hey guys.. .I know.I haven't updated since Jan. but my computer got avirus then my dad had to buy anew tower andI lost my whole story. It sucked too. I was all the way to Chap. 14. I wasMAD! Then the internet guy had to come and re hook it, so i was unable to load anything. It sucked.Okay thank you all for your support... I promise things should be picking up more, espcially with summer coming. I'll see ya'll later... Please leave me reviews they make my day a less cloudy one.

Hugs Nat


	6. All that needs to be said

Chapter 6- All that needs to be said

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or Buffy. Though I wish I owned a few. Namely Sirius. He would not NOT be dead! Oh and I don't own Mulan or the song 'Reflection'

Buffy awoke two days after the meeting between her dad and Angel to a new day. It was also the day of her mothers funeral.

Her alarm was set for 6:30 am, which was entirely too early in her book but she needed the extra time to think.

Today she was going to put her mommy in the ground where Buffy would not be able to save her. Was she safe and warm or was she trapped in a place waiting for Buffy to rescue her?

She carried on with these dangerous thoughts for a few minutes until her dad poked his head in, interrupting her thoughts.

" Buffy, sweetie, you need to get up." Hank Summers' voice was tired and weighted down by the occurrences of the past week.

Buffy smiled weakly running her hand through her hair as she sat up in her bed. " I'm up. I need to call Angel." She had told him that she would call him before the funeral seeing as his 'sun allergy' prevented him from attending the service.

" Not until you have had your shower and breakfast you aren't." He gave her look that just dared her to argue.

Buffy didn't say anything but just nodded getting out of her bed and walking to her closet where a black dress was hanging and a pair of unfamiliar black pumps were sitting on the floor. Her eyes widened happily as she recognized the outfit as the one that she had seen at the when she and Angel had gone window shopping in the town the night before last.

She was so engrossed with her boyfriends generosity that she barely acknowledged the door closing, signaling her dad's departure.

There was an envelope with a printed 'Buffy' written in a very familiar script, laying on her shoes.

She smiled gently and picked it up running her hand over the smooth cover. She turned it over and opened it to see a sheet of notebook paper folded. She opened it and tears sprung to her eyes as she scanned the words.

' Buffy,

Good morning, love. I am sorry I couldn't be there when you wake but I don't think your dad would appreciate me staying in your room at night. As I am writing this you are curled in bed sound asleep and I want to get you something because I can't be there in the morning. I noticed you eyeing this dress the other night and remembered you telling me that there was no way you would be able to afford it. So I bought it for you. I hope you like it and know that I am here for you when you need me. I'll be by as soon as the sun sets. See you soon.

Always,

Angel'

Buffy had always known that Angel cared for her but she had no idea that he would go as far as to buy her a 150 dollar outfit.

'Where did he get the money?' She wondered and her resolve was strengthened that she had the best boyfriend she could ever hope for.

She sighed dreamily as she wandered into the bathroom. Angel's thoughtful gift had done exactly what he had wanted it to do. It had distracted her from the 'day'.

She spent a long time under the warm spray of the shower and shuddered at the sudden cold of bathroom as she stepped out of the warm cocoon of the shower stall.

She toweled off quickly and grabbed her robe. She walked to her room and opened her door

Her dress was draped across the bed waiting to be put on and her shoes were waiting for her to put them on.

She dressed in record time and had swept her hair up in a French twist. She looked in her mirror that was across from her bed and almost didn't recognize her self.

Her eyes looked dull and sad, not their usual sparkling hazel, her face was drawn and pale, and her normally skinny yet healthy body seemed to have become stick thin just in the past 5 days.

She was struck with a memory of that Disney movie Mulan where she sings 'Reflection'

She smiled and began to sing, " Who is that girl I see, staring straight back at me… when will my reflection show, who I am inside." She sang down the stairs and smiled sadly at her dad when she walked into the sunlit kitchen.

" Good morning. You look pretty. Want some O.J?" Hank asked, trying to seem as normal as possible under the circumstances but failing miserably.

" Nah, I think I'm going to have the Breakfast of Champions." Buffy stopped dead at her father's confused look. She had forgotten that her mom had called it that when you had coffee for breakfast and that her dad had always been out of the loop.

Buffy smiled, " Never mind Daddy. Just something me and mom shared."

Hank smiled humorously. " You ready Buffy?" His eyes narrowing at her scared look that grew steadily more and more pronounced.

As soon as he had seen it and was about to ask her, however, she just shook her head and smiled.

The look was gone and a small smile was on her face. " I don't think I will ever be ready."

Hank nodded slightly and then shook his head. " I don't think I will be myself. But…" He trailed looking at his beautiful daughter.

Even if she had not been Joyce's by blood, he imagined he could see her shining face mirrored in that of his daughters and in a way he guessed that Joyce did live on in Buffy. She had molded the way Buffy acted and her beliefs. In a way a small portion of Joyce Summers lived on in a girl born to complete strangers to their family.

Buffy watched as emotions played across her dad's face and he continued to stare at her. " Dad?" She asked and watched him shake his head.

" I'm okay." He stated simply and ran a hand across his face.

" What were you thinking?" Buffy asked, curiosity getting the better of her and she thought ruefully ' Curiosity killed the Slayer, not vampires.'

Hank smiled at her and answered truthfully, " Just thinking how much you are like Joyce. You even have her little quirks."

She gave him a smile that could brighten even the darkest night. " You think so?" She asked in a voice akin to that of a little girl being given her dream pony.

" I really do, honey." Hank watched as Buffy got tears gathered in her eyes and she took a deep breath. She calmed and gave him a less intense smile and fixed her coffee.

" Is that all you're going to eat?" He asked in a worried tone. It wasn't like her to skip meals.

Buffy nodded and frowned at the stale, bitter coffee that her father makes. 'Mom's was always the best' she thought mournfully.

" I really don't think that I could digest anything solid. My stomach is killing me." Buffy said in a quite voice that echoed in the room unnaturally.

After her statement awkward silence was prevalent in the room. They happened to stay that way all the throught the funeral and even through the grave-side service.

Willow, Xander, Cordy, and Giles had all been there and Buffy had been glad to see them, even Cordelia. They were there to lend her their support and for her to lean on.

As she listened to the preachers eulogy about her mother (someone he had not even met) she couldn't help but find the afternoon ironic. Here was the sun shinning and birds chirping and there in the middle of this beautiful, and natural day, something very unnatural was occurring. Buffy was letting Joyce be burried.

Joyce Summers, who loved the sun, would never feel its warmth upon her again. Joyce Summers who found joy in almost anything, would never laugh or smile again. Joyce Summers who loved her daughter with her whole heart and had given up everything for her, would never see Buffy again.

It was unfair that a woman so kind and generous had died so young and Buffy wanted to shout and plead for the 'Powers That Be' to let them switch places. The priest was backing away slightly and Buffy and Hank stepped forward towards the casket to place their tulips on the top.

She reached out and brushed the mahogany casket tenderly. This was all that was seperating her from crawling into her mom's lap and having that safe, sheltered feel that was so familiar to her. " I love you Mom." Buffy whispered and let her fingers linger on the wood befor stepping back to watch her friends do the same process. She noticed numbly that Xander had his arm around a quietly crying Willow and that Giles had a distant look to his face. Hell, even Cordy had a flower and bowed her head slightly to pay respects to the Slayers's mom.

Buffy watched silently as the body that used to be her mom was lowered into the ground and she stood staring as the workmen began to pile the dirt on top of the casket.

She was so absorbed that she jumped at the touch on her arm. " Will! Oh my God! You scared me."

Willow gave Buffy a smile. " We're gonna go. Do you wanna come with?" Her green eyes showed sympathy for the girl in front of her.

Buffy shook her head and gazed behind her best friend to see the Scooby entourage behind her. " Nah, I think I'm gonna stay here. I need to think and I can't do that in the house."

Willow nodded and gave her best friend a big hug. " I love you, Buffy. Don't forget I'm a phone call away if you need anything." She stepped back and Xander came forward.

" Oh, Buffy. Your mom was the coolest. I miss her." He enveloped her in a huge hug and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Cordy was next and to everyone's surprise the Queen Bitch C of Sunnydale gave the small blonde a bear hug to the point where Buffy gasped, " I need to breath Cordelia."

Cordy let her go sheepishly and smiled at her sadly. " I didn't know that well and now I guess I never will. I'm sorry about Mrs. Summers Buffy, I really truly am."

Buffy knew those words were spoken from her heart and so Buffy nodded and smiled slightly. " Thank you Cordy." Cordy replied with the first genuine smile Buffy had ever seen cross her lips.

Giles approached her next. He gave her a fatherly hug that washed all her fears away. "We alllove you, Buffy. If yoiu need anything at all don't hesitate to ask."

Buffy nodded, slightly hugging him back tightly. " Thank you." That was all that needed to be said.

Hey I am back and I had a sudden burst of imagination. Computer problems again. I just wish my dad would stop meddling with it. Luckily all I had written was this chappie and I wound up liking this one better(espicially since it only took like an hour and 1/2 or so to write). So PLEASE review and make me a happy girl.Nat


	7. Families

Chapter 7- Families

Disclaimer: I own nothing….unfortunately.

Buffy sat on top of her mother's grave for a long time. She didn't know just how long she had been there but the sun had disappeared below the horizon about 5 minutes ago.

She had spent the last few hours just thinking about her mom and wishing that she was beside her so Buffy could hug her.Just as she was thinking that she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her in a protective way. She turned and saw her Angel.

" Hello.", he whispered and pulled her closer to him. Her head was pillowed on his chest and her crown was resting just beneath his chin comfortably.

She didn't reply just snuggled closer and breathed in his relaxing scent. He always smelled delicious. A mix between ivory soap, mints, and something that was distinctly Angel and that mix comforted her to no end that night.

They sat in silence for a long time just soaking in the fact that they were together. Then Buffy broke the silence. " I wanna call the adoption agency."

Angel looked down at her in sympathy. " Are you sure? You could wait…"

"NO!" Buffy shouted so loud that Angel jumped slightly. " Sorry. It's just that what if I wait to long and then my birth mom dies too. I can't. I have to know."

Angel nodded slightly and sighed. " Do you wanna call now?"

Buffy looked up at him. Her hazel eyes sparkling with tears and shook her head. " No right now I want to sit with you."

Angel looked at her and pulled her close again. " Cry Buffy. You'll feel better."

She shook her head. " No. I have to stay strong. I can't let mom see how weak I am."

Angel tilted her chin upwards to face him and said, " No. Buffy you are NOT weak. You are one the strongest and most capable people I know and you need to cry and let it go. It's not good for you to keep your emotions inside. You need to cry and no one's here that will see you as weak."

Buffy looked up at him and a tear traced down her cheek. " My mommy's gone Angel. She's gone and I'm alone." She hugged him closer as the tears she had successfully hidden for the last week started to poor.

She emitted a sob and Angel began to rock her. " It's okay, it's all going to be okay. Your mom will never be completely gone as long as you love her. You need to let her go though, just cry and let it go."

They sat like that for an hour. Angel's back against a tree rocking a sobbing Buffy in his lap and murmuring soft words of love into her ear, until her sobs had tapered of into slight gasping breaths.

" Thank you." She murmured into his ear, and gave him a slight kiss on his lips. She stood up and stretched. " Mm… You think we could go call that agency?"

Angel gave her nose a kiss and smiled his traditional half smile. "Of course. If you want."

Buffy nodded exuberantly. "Yes. I do." The couple started their way to her house to face her future and Buffy knew instinctually that Angel would be there for every moment.

They reached to Buffy's house at about 10 o'clock and walked into the living room. Her dad was on the couch watching the news and looked up at her.

" There you were. I was starting to get worried. Hello Angel." Hank was drawn to his daughters face which was pale and her eyes were red rimmed. He smiled softly, glad that she had finally cried.

" Hello, sir. How are you doing?" Angel asked politely trying to at least have it so that Hank Summers didn't hate him. This was the first time in his life he gave a damn about what the parents of the girl he was with thought of him.

" As well as can be expected Angel, and yourself?" Hank watched the man in front of him. Yes, there was no doubt that he was a man not a boy. Angel had an aura around him that screamed intelligence and strength. Hank was mostly comfortable in entrusting Buffy to Angel but it was still his little girl, therefore Angel was still on probation.

Angel shifted uncomfortably, knowing his every move was being appraised. " Good." Angel calmed slightly as Buffy's hand squeezed his in a show of support. He was yanked back to the reality of the situation by this move. He needed to be giving her support not the other way around. " We should call them before you go to bed, love."

Buffy nodded and sighed deeply. " Yeah, hold on. You put the paper on the desk right?" At his affirmative nod she separated herself and reached the desk.

" Buffy?" Hank asked curiously. " What are you doing?"

Buffy glanced back towards him. " I'm calling the adoption agency. I need to know my parents." She hoped those words did not hurt him but would call either way.

She sighed in relief when Hank gave her a supporting smile and made her call feeling more nervous than ever. ' What if they don't want me?' She shook her head slightly, 'No. Bad Buffy. No 'what if' games.'

" Hello. Trinity Adoption Agency" came a voice on the other end. It was British and she froze. " Hello?"

Buffy cleared her throat. " Hi. I'm Buffy Summers and I need to talk to Aileen Carlson, please." She was twirling a strand of her hair in her hands.

" Alright. One moment please." Buffy heard the 'elevator' music play over the phone. Then a voice.

" Miss Summers?" The voice was warm and caring with just the right accent to make her think of a female version of Giles.

She smiled and answered quietly, " Yes. Hi. Um… I was adopted about 16 years ago." A few tense seconds went by and then, " Were your adopted parents Hank and Joyce Summers?"

" Yes. My birth parents were Cassandra Anderson and Sirius Black." A few minutes of typing and then a throat clearing.

" My records show that you were born in 1981. Do you have parental permission to be making this call? I am truly sorry but it is procedure." The speech sounded rehearsed and had been said many times before.

" My father is aware that I am making this call and supports my decision." She was surprised that she could sound so official when she was shaking so madly.

More minutes of typing and then, " I am sorry but I cannot hand out information over the phone for security reasons. Could you schedule an appointment for sometime this next week? Possibly for a week from today?"

Buffy unstuck her throat. " I'll be there. I need to catch a flight but I'll be there."

" You're American, correct?" The question caught her off guard.

" Yes. Is that a problem?" Buffy was nervous. ' What if they don't handle overseas cases anymore?' There she went with the 'what if' game again. The next sentence put aside her fears.

" No Miss Summers. No problem. I put your appointment for Thursday at 2 o'clock . Call if you can't make it by then and we'll reschedule you. Have a nice evening."

Buffy heaved a sigh of relief. " Thank you. I'll schedule a flight out next Wednesday."

The soft lilting accent took place of the brisk business tone. " Miss Summers, you take your time. I know how difficult this must be for you."

After she hung up the phone she sat in silent shock between her dad and Angel both offering her the silent support that she needed. They sat in silence while the muted T.V flashed scenes across an unwatched scene. They missed the news report shown on the 'world view'. The captions read. " It is believed that Sirius Black is armed and dangerous. Convicted of murdering 13 people 12 years ago, if Black should approach do NOT under any circumstances try to apprehend him, call the police immediately. People traveling to Great Britain should be aware and cautious of incoming and out coming flights. While in local news…" If they had only been watching the news.

I want to say thank you all for your support and waiting patiently for me to update. It'll probably be happening more often but my best friends mom just had a baby and I'm helping them out a lot so... yeah just keep on being patient. As always make my day and give me a review. Nat


	8. Land of Tweed and Giles

Chapter 8- " The land of tweed and Giles'"

Disclaimer:… hmmm.. Maybe I should check my mail….nope still not mine. Attention: the next few chapters are going to be short and kind of fillers, so just bear with me and we'll get to the longer ones coming up.

The next few days went by in uneventful monotone. The same things at the same time. Her dad had gotten a flight out for Wednesday at 7:30 am and would reach London at 8:45 pm later that day.

On Tuesday night she was in her room cuddling on her bed with Angel while Cordy was sitting in an armchair in the corner, Xander was on the floor with his back against the footboard, and Willow was at the foot of the bed. They were all watching a strange movie that was on HBO.

Xander broke the comfortable silence shared by the group. " So, Buff. Headed to England. The land of tweed and Giles'"

Buffy laughed and nodded but was interrupted by Willow saying jubilantly, " Oh Buffy! You are SO lucky! You get to see West Minister Abbey and Big Ben. I wanna go so badly!" She ended with a wistful sigh and stared off into space.

" Who cares about those things Willow. There are cute boys with accents." Cordy said and smiled at Buffy.

Buffy smiled back and looked up at Angel. " Yeah, but none of them are Angel." He gave her a smile and dropped a kiss on her crown.

Cordy shrugged, " Your loss. If your happy with your boyfriend, that just means there'll be more for me ."

Buffy rolled her eyes and focused back on the movie just content to be with her friends.

At 1:30 Xander and Cordy both had to leave to make their 2:00 curfew(both weighted down by 5 stakes , 4 vials of holy water and a cross each, given to them by a worried slayer for the walk home) and Willow was going to stay the night and have Angel walk her home at about 5 o'clock.

Angel gave Buffy a final hug goodbye while Willow waited in the dinning room. " I'll see you when you get back." Buffy had tears and in her eyes as she hugged back.

" I'll try to call you. And I'll write you letters." She sniffled as she leaned closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her and inhaled he scent. "I'm gonna miss you so much."

He smiled into her hair and stilled as he felt the sun approaching though he still had about forty minutes until sunrise. He just didn't want to cut it too close.

" I know." Buffy murmured into his chest. Angel tilted his head down to her and looked at her curiously.

" What do you mean you know?" He was interested in her answer and at the opportunity to hold her just that much longer.

" We Slayers can feel when the sun sets and rises also. It's like our off duty/on duty signs." She smiled against his blood red silk shirt and she felt his little rumbling purr in response. " I don't wanna leave you, Angel." ' Ever' she thought, slightly shocked at her thinking.

" I don't want you to leave either, but you have to. I'll be here waiting for you when you get back." She stood on tip-toe and kissed him softly and felt tears stinging her eyes. She pulled away and turned to her best friend.

Willow looked at her with fat tears welling up in her eyes as well. " Will… I want you to do something for me."

" Anything." Willow looked at her friend in a state of slight confusion as to what she was going to be asked to do.

" I want you to make sure Angel stays in touch with you guys." She turns back to Angel for a second. " You are to behave when around Xander, understand. I don't feel like coming home to dead best friend." At Angel's nod she turns back to Willow. " Just make him feel like he's apart of the gang, okay."

" Of coarse, Buffy." The two girls hugged and with one last hug and kiss between Buffy and Angel and Willow and Angel were walking down the sidewalk.

Hey I know it's short and it is a filler chappie but I am going to upload another 2 chapters that should be longer. Oh and to those who asked my friends mom had a little girl named Anastasia Mickey (like the mouse after a relative) or Anniefor shortand she is so cute. I'm bragging cuz she's my adoptive niece. So you know what to do. (review) does that rhyme? Oh well. Adios Nat.


	9. An American Slayer in London

Chapter 9- An American Slayer in London

Disclaimer: Not mine never was and never will be.

At 6:30 Buffy lugged her suitcases out of the car, which Giles had been driving, when they arrived at the airport. Hank stepped out of the car to give Buffy and her other father figure a moment alone.

Buffy gave Giles a hug and closed her eyes tightly. He hugged her back and said, " Don't worry about anything. Angel is going to make sweeps while your gone and if something bad comes up I'll go along. You just take as long as you need." Buffy nodded.

" I'll be back soon Giles. Thank you." She gave him one last squeeze before smiling at him as she stepped out of the car and waved as the old car wove in and out of traffic.

" Come on, Buffy, we gotta get our luggage checked." Hank led the way through the throng of people to the United Airlines booth. " Hi we have two tickets for the 7:30 flight to Heathrow."

The lady at the desk smiled. " Yes of course. If I could just see your passports, please." After she needed all the information that was needed for an overseas trip, she pointed to a conveyer belt that would take their luggage to the plane.

Buffy wandered off to the nearest shop at a 5 after 7. She had ten minutes to get to the gate's waiting space. She sighed feeling very out of place in the store, surrounded by the magazines, close to expiration date foods, coloring with crayon's for little kids, and many other useless junk that appeals to people who's money is burning a hole through their pockets. That didn't say much for her spending habits because she walked out 5 minutes later with a 2 cheap paperback novels and a couple of magazines. She figured that she would wind up being bored on the trip overseas.

3 and a half hours later the 747 passenger plane that the Summers' were on was flying smoothly above the Atlantic Ocean. The layover in O'Hare was short (they didn't even need to change planes.)

Buffy had her walkman out and reading one of the paperbacks that she had bought. Her expectation of the book that she was reading had been dismal at best but she had been surprised to find that it was a very interesting book.

She glanced at Hank to make sure he was okay (for someone who traveled for a living, he sure did not like flying). He was sitting with his eyes closed, his head tilted back and taking deep breaths. She reached over and pat his hand in support. He glanced at her and gave her a tight lipped smile.

She went back to reading and sat there like that until noon, when they served lunch. She had a non-descript lunch and just looked out the window which currently presented pure white beneath her and pure blue above.

Hank had finally fallen asleep and the on flight movie began at 4 that afternoon. She hadn't heard of it and the lack of sleep from the previous night caught up with her.

When she awoke it was dusk outside and the clouds had disappeared. She had a wonderful view of the orange and red splashed blue of the ocean. She sighed happily and glanced at her watch. Watching the sunset always made her relax, at least before the Slayer thing happened.

When she stopped looking out the window, about 20 minutes later, She checked her watch and noticed that it was 8:15. 15 minutes until her plane touched down. She breathed a sigh of relief that her first overseas trip had happened with only the minor occurrence of turbulence. She stretched and looked at her father, who was also awake. " Have a good rest, sweetie?" Buffy smiled at him and nodded.

" How about you?" She asked yawning and feeling rested considering her placement. He nodded but didn't say anything.

She spent the next 10 minutes getting her things put away and 'locking her tray and seat in an upright position'.

Less than two minutes later a voice echoed over the intercom, " Welcome to Heathrow. It is 8:30pm and the weather 69 degrees. ( Hee…. My puppy just jumped in my lap and I am trying to type over her head! Any way back to the story.) I hope you enjoyed your flight. Have a nice stay in the United Kingdom."

Buffy grinned in excitement. " Wow. So this is the land Giles' hails from. Me too I guess." She looked down at the runway that was lit up by lights to show the path for the plane that was landing in the darkness.

The ride to their hotel was in comfortable silence, Buffy was eagerly looking out the window at the night life of the new surroundings, and Hank was contemplating on the gut feeling that had not dissipated since leaving Heathrow Airport: She would not be returning with him.

Like I said they will get longer. I promise. Cross my heart and hope to do the chicken dance in public ( i like my life). lol. Love ya Nat and REVIEW!


	10. Meeting the adoption agent

Chapter 10- Meeting the adoption agent.

Disclaimer: You guys know it, and I know and more importantly JK Rowling and Joss Whedon knows that I do not own either Buffy or Harry or surrounding characters except Cassandra Anderson, and Aileen Carlson. By the way. I am American so I'm not even going to attempt to do the British accent, I'd probably just wind up making a fool of myself, so yeah.

The next afternoon at 1:30, Buffy and Hank left the hotel headed toward the adoption agency that they had found in the phonebook and had told the cab driver how to get there. They arrived at 1:45 and had a fifteen minute wait in a cozy little waiting room after checking in with the receptionist.

Buffy was jittery and she couldn't concentrate. She had all of her identification and the paperwork that involved her adoption in the folder her mother had placed it in and she knew from the countless times she had went through it but she checked anyways. It had to have been the longest fifteen minutes of her life.

The clues to her past lay just behind that door, waiting to be discovered and it seemed like it would never open. Finally the secretary opened the door to the back and motioned to Buffy, "Miss Summers. Ms. Carlson is ready for you now." After getting a supportive smile from her father she walked to her past that held her future.

Buffy was led down a nice hall but she didn't register any of it. A heavy oak door opened and she was ushered in to see a red-headed woman typing at her computer.

The secretary coughed politely and said " Ms. Carlson, your 2 o'clock is here." Aileen Carlson looked up and smiled kindly at Buffy. " Hello Miss Summers. How are you doing today?"

Buffy smiled as she sat down and laid the folder on the desk that separated them. " I'm doing okay, and yourself."

Aileen shrugged. " Eh, I don't know I'm numb right now the only day I feel anything is on Wednesday because Monday and Tuesday it feels like the weekend and Thursday and Friday feel like it's close to the weekend." She sighed a little and motioned toward the folder. " Are you ready?"

Buffy thought for a moment then nodded. As she told Angel there was no way she could live her life without knowing. " Yes, I am, Ms. Carlson."

Aileen smiled. " Please call me Aileen. Now, Miss Summers may I see your forms of identification, along with your birth certificate?" Buffy nodded and fished out her learners permit and visa, while passing Aileen the folder as well.

A few moments of silence as Aileen searched over Buffy's information, and then Aileen spoke. " Well it appears that everything is in order Miss Summers."

Buffy interrupted her, " Please, call me Buffy." Aileen smiled at her then continued.

" Alright, Buffy. Now for the other part. I, ah, pulled up the information on what your birth parents left when you were adopted and it's, well it's not very pretty. You may want to brace yourself. When you were born your parents were 17. They attended a private school in Scotland although I could never get them to tell me just where. They had told me that it was too dangerous to keep you with the events surrounding them and they would be unable to protect you apart and they had no plans on continuing a romance. You see, your father and mother were close friends with another person and they met sparks flew and apparently you were the result of a one night occurrence. Their words not mine. They both loved you very much and they didn't want to have to give you up but felt it was in your best interest to do so."

She paused and let Buffy absorb these details. At Buffy's nod she continued.

" I got the impression that there was something bad that was about to happen where they came from but they wouldn't speak a word of it. They left contacts, 4 to be exact , other than themselves in case something happened to them before you came looking."

Buffy looked at Aileen and noticed something lurking in her eyes. " Something happened didn't it? To them?"

Aileen nodded and Buffy felt her heart sink lower and do a tap dance on her stomach. " Them and to all but one of the contacts they left for you. Your mother died about a year after you were born. We received word from your father saying it was unknown causes. Then silence from your relatives until 3 years later when we were informed by an anonymous source that 3 of your contacts were deceased although there is one, a Mr. Remus J. Lupin, that is still alive. Miss Summers, I am sorry."

Buffy realized that Aileen hadn't said anything about Sirius Black, her father. " Aileen? What about my father? Sirius Black?"

Aileen sent her a confused look. " My dear, haven't you watched the news?" At Buffy's negative shake of her head she answered. " Buffy, your father, Sirius Black, has escaped from prison, after being incarcerated for twelve years for the involvement in themurders of Mr. and Mrs. James Potter andthe actual murdersMr. Peter Pettigrew, your other contact, and twelve others." Buffy was frozen in shock she couldn't get enough air. Her, the slayer's, father had murdered not just one person but 13. 'Oh God'

Okay I'm gonna stop here. I know they're short. That's why I posted three. Anyway. Buffy and Remus meet next time. That one is a long one especially compared to these mini-chapters. Alright you know the drill. Oh I'm mobile. I got my learner's permit (although I am already 16) and I can drive leagally now! Yay. Love ya Nat


	11. Remus J Lupin and the Leaky Cauldron

Chapter 11 - Mr. Remus J. Lupin at the Leaky Cauldron.

Disclaimer: As always Not mine so don't ask.

To my reviewers. Thank you for all your support and to lora: if you remember in the third book, Fudge thought it best to alert the magical world that Sirius had escaped and told them that he was carrying a gun. Vernon Dursley said something about Sirius being a scoundrel and made a comment on how long his hair was. I know it was a bit of a stretch that it would be on the news in California but I thought, hey, why not. So yeah, onto the story.

After Buffy had collected all her things and the information on Mr. Lupin she and Hank set out to the hotel, she would face this man tomorrow. She slept fitfully after a short phone call to Willow explaining in short terms what had happened, it was basically " My mother's dead, my dad is an escaped convict. I am going to talk to my last known contact tomorrow. Tell the gang and make sure Angel knows I said a hello to him." Willow had agreed and they hung up.

Buffy awoke at 11:30 the next morning, feeling as if she had gotten no sleep whatsoever the night before. Hank and Buffy spoke hardly 20 words combined that morning and that included. " How did you sleep?" and " When do you want to leave?" Buffy took her ritual morning shower and then had a bagel for breakfast.

As she was waiting for her father to get dressed she wondered why she felt as numb as she did. The grief of Cassandra's death more than 15 years before had compounded on Joyce's death of just three weeks ago and she felt as if her world had been turned upside down. Now two of the most important people in her life were dead. The woman who had given birth to her and the woman who had given Buffy the strength and will to live life were gone forever one she had memories to get her through each day. The other she had what a lady behind a desk and this Lupin man had to say about her.

That was what made Buffy want to find him. Not because she thought it would change her life exceedingly but that at least this way she could get to know what her mother had been like from one of her friends.

Buffy stared up at the door of book shop and scrunched her eyebrows together. Where was this 'Leaky Cauldron' and why is it that she would find the clues to her past here. 'God when Aileen said that she herself went looking for this place and couldn't find it, she wasn't lying. Then again she said my parents said that only a person who is 'meant' to be there will see it. Whatever that means.'

She had left Hank at the hotel telling him that this was something that she had to do by herself. He had given in after she said that it was her past not his and threatened to stay at another hotel, not reminding him that she was, one underage, and two broke. He seemed to have some sort of fear that she would not want to stay with him.

Buffy shook herself and returned to this point in time. All of a sudden she felt a warm surge start from her head clear down to her toes and she closed her eyes in the intensity of it. When it stopped she still felt electrified. It was if she had reached a turning point. She opened her eyes slowly and gasped in shock. There, standing right in front of her, was an old decrepit building that held the name 'The Leaky Caldron' that had NOT been there five minutes before. It was the place that this Lupin character had given the adoption agency.

She looked up and down the street, but the crowd of people's eyes just seemed to slip over her, as if she was not even there. She sighed and decided to take a leap of faith, she reached for the door handle and pushed it open. Her appearance in the dank, dark, room caused a great pause to occur. Everyone's eyes narrowed and the silence became more pronounced. Buffy, though was never one to shy away from a challenge, said, " Hi, I'm looking for Remus Lupin. Does anyone know where I can find him?" A man sitting a the bar of the pub turned and looked at her. He had graying brown hair and looked worn for a man in his early thirties.

" I am Remus Lupin and you are?" He was giving her a guarded and appraising look. " My name is Buffy Summers. I was told you knew my parents." The man paled considerably and nodded slightly.

"If you are who I am thinking of then yes I did." He motioned for her to come towards him and he stood up and headed to a small table in an even darker and more dank corner. " Miss Summers," He began looking at the diminutive blonde girl in front of him.

" Please, call me Buffy." She said noticing the guarded amber eyes that seemed to echo pain from the past.

He nodded and continued, " Buffy, I need assurance as to who you are. You passed the first test by walking in that door, but to reveal to you what I am about to on a clear conscience I need to see proof." He took the proffered identification and birth certificate along with the information he had supplied Sirius Black over 16 years ago. He must have decide that she was the real deal because he started." Your mother, Buffy, was a kind hearted girl. She had blonde hair and brown eyes and heart of gold. She saw the good in everyone. I was her cousin and we went to school together. She was in Ravenclaw and I, Sirius, James, Lily, and Peter were in Gryffindor."

She gave him a confused look and he smiled." School houses, I'll get into them later. Sirius hardly gave anyone outside Gryffindor a second glance unless they annoyed him and James was the same. They had an animosity toward one house and one boy in particular. Severus Snape of Slytherin . Now, he plays a minor role in the story and not even directly in the one involving your parents so I'll tell you about him later. Your father and mother met in our sixth year and immediately became friends, then something changed after a night near the end of April. They had been getting closer and all of a sudden they couldn't even look at each other. They barely said two words to one another. Cassie was, by this time friends with Lily Potter who was Lily Evans at that time and Lily had become friends with me through our prefect duties. Lily approached me out of worry for Cassie, she told me that Cassie had told her that she and Sirius had slept together and she was now late. I was surprised at this turn of events and unsure how to proceed with this information." Buffy nodded absorbing the fact that the man in front of her was no longer a 'contact' but indeed a long lost relative.

Remus continued after rubbing his hand down the front of his face. " How was I going to handle this? Do I confront my best friend who is like a brother, and lecture him on how he got my cousin pregnant? No I couldn't do that. What if Cassie hadn't told him yet and I betrayed not only Lily's confidence but Cassie's in Lily. So I did the next thing that came to my mind. I approached Cassie at a prefect meeting, she was a Ravenclaw prefect, and asked if she was pregnant. Her eyes widened slightly and she let out this little wail and nodded. She said that she hadn't told Sirius for fear that he would end up hating her for putting him in this situation. I convinced her that she needed to tell Sirius if not for her sake then for the baby's, you." He raised his eyebrows at her and she gave him a small smile, while motioning for him to continue. She was rather enraptured by the way she had come about.

" She told Sirius when she was certain which was about a week later. They went outside, James tried to follow but Lily and I held him back telling him that they needed a minute alone. We saw her start to cry and then it was Lily who was itching to follow. Then they embraced and sat and talked. Neither of them told us what they had been talking and when they came back up they acted as though nothing was out of the ordinary although we all noticed a change on how they suddenly went from avoiding each other to him always shooting people looks if they got to close to her and they weren't in the inner circle of friends. They must have… hmmm… " He paused and realized that Buffy knew nothing of the magic world, at least he didn't think she did.

" Anyway," he continued hoping to sound inconspicuous, " They concealed it wonderfully and no one outside our group of friends knew. The Headmaster probably did, but then again he always knew what was going on. He never said anything though and when Cassie approached him asking to go to the hospital on some 'unrelated school business, she asked Sirius and I to come with her for help, he just gave her a slight smile and twinkled at her. He motioned toward the door to Sirius and Cassie and held his hand up to me and leaned forward and told me it was more of a 'couple' thing, gave me a smile, and walked away. You never knew what to expect with Albus Dumbledore." He trailed off and shook his head in amusement.

Remus looked at Buffy closely. " You look remarkably like Cassie. Her hair and nose and face shape and small stature." Buffy smiled at this man and drank up the assessment of who she looked like.

" You look like you have hazel eyes, no?" Buffy nodded. " Yeah, I always wondered how I got those and why both my parents had blue eyes."

Remus smiled. " Sirius had blue eyes and black hair and on the female spectrum of things a

'killer' smile. At least I think that's what the girls called it. He was a bit of lady's man back in the day. It seems like you have the same smile."

Buffy thought of what this man had gone through at the hands of her father. " Did he really kill all those people?" Remus looked up.

" I don't know, Buffy. I never would have thought him capable of it. There is something you need to know before we get into that story. Buffy your mother and father as well as everyone else in this pub is, well, witches and wizards. You're a witch as well."

Chapter 12- Witches, Hell mouths, and Slayers, oh my.

Disclaimer: Do I have to say it again? Not mine. Oh we're getting back story in this chappie. A lot of it are things we already know from reading, the rest is just a guess with imagination. I also changed some dates so that the story lines would fit.

Buffy a arched an eyebrow, " Wait. A witch? As in practicing magic, brewing potions, casting spells?"

Remus nodded and looked at her hesitatingly, "I know that this all might be a little daunting for you…" He trailed off at her shaking head.

" No, I… You learn a lot living on the hell mouth. I just need a minute to process all this" She laughed at the way his eyes grew wide at the word 'hell mouth' and nodded. " I know the slayer as well." More shock and she laughed. She wasn't about to reveal just how well she did know the slayer but it couldn't harm telling him this.

Remus looked at her. " You know the Sunnydale Slayer? She is the most famous one yet. You know she is rumored to be the strongest. I would love to meet her." Buffy blushed and thought about it while weighing her options. He seemed trustworthy enough, and he HAD trusted her with his secret. 'Oh god,' she thought, 'I can her Giles screaming in frustration already.'

Buffy smiled at him conspiratorially, " Can you keep a secret? One that NO one can know?" Remus nodded and answered.

" Believe me when I say that I am carrying around decades of those. Your secret is safe with me. Besides, if it's not to presumptuous, we are family."

Buffy smiled at this and nodded. She took a deep breath and said in a low voice. " Well feel special. You're with the 'Sunnydale Slayer'. Although I have not heard that one. Kinda makes me laugh and blush." She smiled.

He stared at her in shock. " You're the slayer?" Buffy nodded, " Yep, don't ask to see the hairy mole though. I had that thing removed years ago." She shrugged at his inquiring look when she got lost in thought and smiled softly. " Just remembering a conversation that I had a couple of years ago. It's not important."

Remus looked at her closely and shook his head in shock. " I can't imagine what James and Peter would be saying right now. To know that Sirius's daughter is THE slayer." He chuckled sadly while looking away.

Buffy looked at him closely and felt guilt by association for what her father did to this poor man. " You miss them don't you?"

Remus looked up at her and nodded slightly all traces of smiles gone now. " I do. Not only James and Lily and Peter but Sirius as well. The old Sirius. Before he… before he changed."

Buffy interrupted. " I'm sorry that he did that to you. He killed Lily and James as well?"

Remus shook his head. " No, he might as well have though, according to the stories. He betrayed their trust. Don't apologize for what he did. It isn't your fault and people will understand that. Now you need that back story. But before we do that what do you say to some Butter beer?"

Buffy's face scrunched in confusion. " Butter. Beer?" She was trying to place it. " Is that like root beer?" At that innocent sentence coming from a pureblooded witch, Remus tossed his head back and laughed.

" No, no, it's not like root beer. Hey Tom?" Remus raised his voice slightly so the man behind the bar could hear him. " Can I get two Butterbeers over here please?"

Buffy started to reach for her purse and Remus stopped her. " No, it's on me. Besides you don't have the right kind of money. Speaking of which, I know Cassie left you her vault in her will. Did you get a key from the adoption agency?" At her nod, he smiled. " Good then we can go to Gringotts after we're through here if you want."

" What and Where's Gringotts?" She asked curious about the wizarding world as a man that she assumed was Tom the barkeeper, came and put two mugs of steaming cream colored liquid in front of them. He stared at her then looked to Remus for an explanation. Remus glanced at Buffy with raised eyebrows to ask her if it was alright for him to give Tom peace of mind. She nodded and smiled up at Tom as Remus said, " This is Buffy Summers, my second cousin. She was adopted by muggle Americans and has searched me out for information. Buffy, this is Tom the barkeeper/innkeeper here at The Leaky Cauldron. Tom this is Buffy."

Tom nodded and gave Buffy a returning smile and she wished he hadn't. His mouth was just as in a state of disrepair as the rest of him. He gave them both a bow and moved back toward the bar.

She raised her eyebrows at Remus and whispered. " He's creepy." Remus grinned. And said, " He is just the tip of the iceberg in the wizarding world. You'll get used to it though."

She brought her mug up to her lips and took a hesitant sip of the warm liquid. She gasped in shocked happiness. " Oh, god. This is delicious."

Remus grinned and nodded. " Yes, it is. Should I continue my story?" He asked giving her the chance to back out, and that way she wouldn't know what her father had done.

Buffy nodded. " Yes, please. I believe you were going to tell me how Sirius betrayed you all."

Remus nodded and took a deep breath before continuing his story, " About half a century ago there was a man named Tom Riddle. He was crazy and had the goals that are racist and should never be sought after. He believed that Purebloods are the strongest types of witches and wizards, half-bloods were inferior, and the Muggle born witches and wizards should be exterminated. Oh, muggles are non-magical people. You're actually a Pureblood raised as a muggle. Anyway, he started to collect supporters. He became more and more popular until he started to try and take over. At first it was small things to try and gain people's support and then it became worse and worse. So the people who he dubbed "muggle lovers" formed a secret alliance called the Order of the Phoenix to plot his demise, while he was plotting ours with his followers who he called his Death Eaters. He was on a power trip and everyone knew it. If you didn't follow him you were as good as dead. Well we had one thing that he didn't. Dumbledore, our old headmaster. Now we all trusted Sirius with our lives at this point not minding his families history in the Dark Arts. Your father came from a long line in Dark wizards and was all but disowned when he got accepted into Gryffindor instead of Slytherin. Moving on, Tom decided that his muggle fathers name did not strike the fear that he needed so he changed it to…"

Remus leaned in closer and whispered it, " Voldemort. Now that name mixed with the dark mark that shot up into the sky every time that the Death Eaters killed was enough to scare most so badly that they still don't use Voldemort aloud. We all were in the Order together and Voldemort found out about it. He started to pick off the strongest ones and move down, that was how your mother died. We knew by this time that there was a spy in our camp but we didn't know whom. I know that my friends suspected me all but Lily, she thought it was Peter, and I personally always thought it was Sirius. The Potters had just had a baby boy, Harry a year before they died. It was October 1985, when Lily and James, along with Harry went into hiding. There is a charm, the Fidelius, that can make it so that no one will know where you are unless that a specified person, The Secret Keeper, tells them. Voldemort could have presses his nose up against the window of the living room where James and Lily were playing with Harry and all the lights could have been on and the house would appear boarded and deserted. The problem was, was that Sirius was passing information to Voldemort and he was their Secret Keeper, and he betrayed their trust by saying exactly where they were not a week after the charm had been cast. So on Halloween Voldemort had searched them out and killed Lily and James and rounded on their son, Harry."

Buffy leaned forward as well enraptured by the tale he was weaving. " So, what happened to Harry. Did this Voldemort dude kill him?"

Remus shook his head. " No, he tried and Harry has the scar to prove it, but the curse, the 'Avada Kedevera' curse, rebounded off of Harry and back to Voldemort and Voldemort just disappeared. Never to be heard from again."

Buffy gaped at him. This was a lot of information to process in a short period of time. She shook her head and spoke, " I want, no, I need to see this kid. ThisHarry."

Remus nodded. " Well we can't go to his Aunt and Uncle's because Dumbledore wouldn't want two strangers showing up on his front porch. You could wait until he's back in school…but you're still in school. Although Hogwarts is you birthright." He looked at her with raised eyebrows.

Buffy blanched at going to a magic school, " Wait. You mean, me go to a magic school?" Remus nodded at her.

" I don't want you to feel as though you are being pressured but it is your birthright. I mean you'd have to make up a lot of classes, but it should come fairly easy to you."

Buffy sighed, " I'd like to, but I do have a lot going on in Sunnydale. I'll think about it. I mean we did get a one way ticket here and so Dad and I could stay here for as long as needed. I just can't leave my friends and my watcher, let alone Angel. Knowing him and Xander, they're already getting to the point where they could kill each other. There's just so much that Will can do to prevent WW3, ya know?"

Remus looked at her. " Angel? Xander? Will? Who are they?" He noted the wistfulness in Buffy's gaze when she started speaking about these people.

" Xander and Will or Willow are my two best friends. They are so great. If I ever need anything there they are. They help with the research . Cordy helps sometimes and she can be really helpful when she wants to be, but normally she is busy with herself. Lord knows how long it would take without them around, I mean I don't do the research thing, I'm snack girl." Remus laughed and realized how much she sounded like the Sirius that he used to know.

" You sound so much like your father did at that age. When we were studying for our N.E.W.T.S,he and James would always complain about it and then sneak down to the kitchens and come back with heaps of food. Lily would always yell at them and say they were acting immature and that their future depended on how they did on their tests. Oh N.E.W.T.S are the students last test at Hogwarts, that determine what carreer you would be good in." Remus trailed of and gave a nostalgic smile. " Anyway. You were saying?"

Buffy nodded, not knowing if she liked being compared to her father or not, but guessed that he really was a good person when he had been younger and had just gone down a wrong path. " Angel is my boyfriend. It's complicated but we've been together on again and off again for about six months. Right now we're on again and I couldn't be happier. He and Xand don't get along about anything. Angel's so quiet though that I don'tthink he would do anything but he does have a temper." She trailed of and Remus noted the starry eyed quality that she used when she spoke of her friends.

A question was nagging him though. " If you're on a hell mouth, then who's doing the slaying while you're away?"

Buffy smiled. " Angel and Giles. Giles is my watcher and he tends to lean to the head trauma when he's in a fight. So Angel is there so that Giles doesn't get himself killed."

Remus asked curiously , " And Angel can defend himself better than Giles? How old are Angel and Giles."

Buffy sighed and ran a hand over her face. " Yes. Angel can defend himself very efficiently. Angel is… well let's just say if I told you, you'd probably believe me but wonder about my sanity and Giles is like 40 something."

Remus laughed at the 'wonder about my sanity' part and said, " Well, it's not like he's a vampire or anything."

Buffy blushed, " Well…" Remus did a double take at the admission.

" He… You are dating a _vampire_?" He was taken aback by the fact that a slayer would date a vampire.

Buffy nodded but made to explain. " Angel's good though. He has a soul. He was cursed a hundred years ago by a clan of gypsies. He really is a good man."

Remus looked even more surprised by this. " Wait. He has a soul? You can't be talking about Angelus the Scourge of Europe and member of the Order of Aurelius?"

Buffy smiled slightly. " Yes but Angel isn't like that anymore. He is so sweet and cares a lot about people. Well except for Xander." She noticed his face and went on, " Yes my watcher knows he is a vamp and knows how much we care for one another, he's 242 and I think that that is enough about Angel. Didn't you say something about a bank?"

Remus nodded. " Yes, Gringotts. I think that it might be best if we called it a night though.I It's already 8:30 and all the shops on Diagon Alley are closed by now. Where are you staying and I'll drop you off and then pick you up tomorrow."

When they pulled up in Reumus' beat up car in front of Buffy's hotel, they sat in silence for a few moments.

" Thank you for telling me all of that Remus. I know that it must have been hard for you. When will you be here in the morning?" They made their plans, she gave him her room number, and wished each other good night.

So what do you think? I'll be posting the next in a couple of weeks. So this one'll just have to tide you over. Thank you once again for all you encouragement. I'll see ya'll later. Nat


	12. family reunions and pictures that move

Chapter 13- family reunions and pictures that move.

Sorry. More Computer problems and my dad had to reconfigure it again, so guess what! I lost the rest of my story… grrr…. Okay I know that I had said in a previous update that Draco would be mean BUT I am unsure how he will pan out in this story. I think I'm just going to let his character develop. Because he and Buffy ARE family. And I'm sorry if some seem OOC but it was the moodI was in because I kept trying to retype but I kept coming back to the same point.So yeah… alright on with the story.

Remus showed up at 11 o'clock and Buffy sighed as she told her father good-bye. She was quiet and sort of preoccupied with something as they drove toward the Leaky Cauldron. Remus looked over at her and sighed.

" Buffy." She looked at him and then went back to staring out of the window as a show that she was listening. " Are you doing alright?" He asked nervously.

She nodded. " Yeah. I'm just thinking whether I want go to Hogwarts or not. I didn't get muchsleeplast night." As if to prove her point she gave a shuddering, jaw cracking yawn.

He glanced back at her while they were resting at a red light. " Buffy, I uh, I know that this must be a horribly difficult decision for you to have to make. But it is your heritage. Both of your parents were raised this way and you should at least be introduced to the life that they led."

Buffy and nodded. " I guess that that is the best choice. Alright. I'll go to Hogwarts. I just need to know. Is there a magical way to get to Sunnydale that's faster than a plane in case of a supernatural emergency?"

Remus nodded. " Well you can't apparate until your 17 and you pass a test but until then you can use a portkey. Well here we are."

Buffy got out of the car and looked at Remus over the top. " It's June 28. When does school start here?"

She had pulled her hair up into a ponytail and flashed him a grin as she walked to the now permanently visible Leaky Cauldron.

"September 1st. I talked to Professor Dumbledore though, and he said you would be welcome to stay the summer and learn all you need to catch up then, You would be a 3rd or 4th year. I know that that isn't your age group but there is only so much that you can learn in 3 months even then you'll probably have to be tutored throughout the year."

Buffy nodded and smiled at Tom as she walked into the pub with Remus next to her.

" That sounds like a lot of school work." she paused for a moment. " Where is this Diagon Alley that we are going to?"

Remus pointed to the back to the pub. "Just head on back to the alleyway." Buffy shot him a curious look but did as he said and wound her way through the people located in the room and to the back of the room.

She opened the door and stepped out into the patch of grass in front of the archway. " Uh…Remus?" He pat her on the shoulder and brought out his wand. She watched curiously as he taped the brick wall in some sort order and she gasped as an archway appeared in front them. " Welcome to Diagon Alley, Buffy."

She hesitatingly went through the archway and was met with a bunch of wizards and witches who immediately looked to the muggle-like unfamiliar girl but saw Remus follow and went on their way.

Buffy was about to ask him where to first when he groaned slightly. Her eyebrows scrunched and looked up at him. " What is it Remus?"

Remus sighed and stated in a slightly defeated voice, " I wasn't expecting you to meet him today. I suppose that it'll have to do though. Better here than at school."

Buffy got an elated look on her face, " You mean Harry?" She hoped so. She was looking forward to meeting him. He was her cousins best friends son not to mention her fathers' godson but Buffy would rather not think of that.

" I wish. No your father had 3 cousins Andromeda, Bellatrix, and Narcissa Black, all sisters. Bella and Narcissa went on to do as the family had planned and had married the required pureblood while Andromeda, who just happened to be Sirius' favorite, went on to marry a muggle and 'shamed' the family." He took a deep breath. " Bella married Rudolphus Lestrange and Narcissa married Lucius Malfoy. Both men were Death Eaters, the wizards and witches who supported Vodemort, and both were in his inner circle. Narcissa was always more level headed than Bella and she decided that she would just support and host the Death Eaters while not joining their ranks while Bella took on a leading role and soon became close to her husbands rank."

He paused and looked down at Buffy. " See those blonde headed people who are staring at us?"

At her nod he continued. " That is you second cousin Narcissa and her son Draco Malfoy. They are probably going to… yep. Here they come. Chin up Buffy. They're like dogs. Don't let them smell your fear."

She giggled as the two approached her. The woman looked as though she would be pretty if she could get that disdainful wrinkle away from her nose and her son looked very handsome. Only problem was that he had a smirk and ice cold eyes that would turn anyone off in a moment.

" Hello Remus. Fancy seeing you here. Especially at this time of the month. Wasn't your illness just 5 days ago?" Narcissa Black Malfoy obviously didn't want him to answer for as soon as he opened his mouth to reply she went on, " Lucius, you know he's a governor for Hogwarts. Well he says that Professor Dumbledore has appointed you Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Whatever will you do when you get ill?"

Once again she continued on as if she already knew the answers to the questions and turned to Buffy. " Hello dear. You look strikingly familiar. Tell me, are you pureblooded?" Buffy smiled politely and nodded.

" Yes, but I was raised by Muggle Americans and just found out that I am a witch." Draco was sizing her up and she couldn't help but recognize the look in his eyes and shuddered in queasiness. She was about to make that look disappear.

" Oh, poor girl. I still say you look awfully familiar. Who are your parents?" Buffy smirked slightly and Remus registered that Draco must have inherited his from his mother and Buffy from her father because they were almost identical.

" I should Mrs. Malfoy. I believe that you are my fathers cousin." Her smirk got deeper as Draco's disappeared from view and his mouth gaped slightly while Narcissa smiled a rare true smile and her eyes lit up. " Elizabeth?"

Buffy nodded. " Yes, well actually I go by Buffy but yes I am Elizabeth Christine Black." The whole group was surprised as Narcissa sporadically and totally out of character hugged her cousin for a few moments. She pulled away and smoothed the non existent wrinkles in her blue-black robes.

" Sorry. It's just that Sirius told me, Bella, and Andromeda about you but said that we would never get to see you unless you came looking, and contrary to as people like to believe, I DO love my family. Including you, Sirius, and Andromeda, I just might not approve of some of their actions. If anything were to happen to Draco or Lucius…" She trailed off in a sad and worried tone. Draco whipped his head around. "Mother?" he asked in quiet tone that showed shock.

She gave a grin to her son. " It'll be our little secret. Do you all understand? If this gets back to Lucius, I'll be as good as dead." Draco just stared from his mother to his cousin and back again. He decided to follow in his mother's footsteps and held out his hand.

"Draco Malfoy." Buffy stared out it for a moment then reached for it. "Buffy Summers."

He gave her a slight smile and cocked his head. " Will you be going to Hogwarts, then?"

Buffy nodded. Draco slightly squinted at her. " What year?"

She shrugged and looked to Remus to get her out of the mess that she had found herself in. 'So much for the Slayer being able to meet any challenge.' she thought to herself bitterly.

" Well this little impromptu family reunion was fun, but Buffy and I have to do other things." He nodded politely to Narcissa and Draco and Buffy was happily and willingly dragged away from her new family members.

When they entered the giant white building that Buffy had been staring at in awe, and she saw the little things that reminded her of ugly umpa-loompas and asked Remus what they were.

Remus looked at her and whispered. " They're goblins. They are very proud. Best not make one angry."

Buffy nodded as they approached the main desk. " Ah, yes. I'm here with Elizabeth Black to open her vault." Buffy watched as the demented umpa-loompa (as she now refered to them in her mind) asked her for her key.

She was confused for a moment then reached into her pocket, fishing out the little key that her parents had left her. She held back snickers as she and Remus followed after the waddling creature.

The stepped into the cart and Buffy peered over the side as Remus climbed in. All she could see was black. She leaned over while the Demented One fiddled with the lantern on the cart trying to ignite it. " How far does this place go?"

Remus shrugged. " No one knows. I suggest you hold on Buffy." Just as Buffy was about to ask why she immediately shut her mouth so that she would not throw up all over Remus and the goblin. The little cart went almost straight downward until it screeched to a halt. " Vault 342." He announced in a tiny voice and hopped out as if he had just walked 5 feet away from his desk, not plunged what felt like and very well could have been, three hundred stories below the ground.

Remus slowly stood, steadied himself, climbed out and offered a hand to Buffy. She grinned and thought for the hundredth that he and Giles would get along great. They were basically carbon copies of one another.

The goblin swung open the door and handed Buffy her key back. She gasped is shock.

" I'm rich." In front of her was a vault full of gold and silver and bronze and filled with everything from furniture to trinkets that had Buffy gaping in wonder. " Is all that mine?"

She turned to Remus who nodded. " Your parents set up a trust fund for you and your mother willed all her things to you. No one but Sirius and Cassie knew who adopted you so we just put it all in here."

Buffy looked into the room, walked forward and saw something moving on top of a pile of clothes in a corner. She approached and looked down at the couple holding a little girl looking up at her. The man was tenderly running his hand across the baby's head while the woman was silently crying while looking at the bundle in her arms. The couple was awfully young, no more than 18. The man had almost jet black hair and hazel eyes while the woman had blonde hair and a petite frame, or what would have been a petite frame before the pregnancy. Her face was turned towards the bundle so Buffy was unable to see it until the head turned and Buffy was greeted with a face that looked almost identical to her own.

Her mom and dad. Those were her parents. The woman smiled warmly at Buffy and then turned back to baby Buffy that was located in her arms. Buffy had tears in her eyes when she looked at the picture. Probably the only picture of her and her biological family.

Remus came over to her and rested his hand on her shoulder. " That was taken the day you were born. Cassie carried it with her everywhere. I found it on the bedside table when James, Sirius, and I went through the house after she died. I knew she would have wanted you to have it."

Buffy gazed at him and gave him a watery smile. She shook her head slightly and cleared her throat. " When we get back to ground level will you teach me the currency?"

Remus nodded and led her out of the vault noticing that she was taking the picture but honoring her subject change did not comment on it.

Okay. There it is. Sorry it is taking so long. Ummm... I know that this isn't all that long but. We're getting there so... Please review and thanks.Nat


	13. The importance of being Elizabeth Black

Hey all I'm back... on with the story.. Oh silly me... I don't own the characters.

Chapter 14- The importance of being Elizabeth Black

Going up was not nearly as bad as the downward path and Buffy practically hopped out of the cart ready to get on with gathering supplies for her new life.

" First things first. We need to get you a set of robes. Now don't give me that look. I know that it sounds impractical to wear them during the summer but it's tradition."

They walked along the sunny street and into a sunlit building with robes hanging in the window. An old witch was behind the counter and looked up smiling at them when they entered.

" Oh hello Remus. How are you doing today?" Remus said that he was doing fine and the lady turned to Buffy. " Are you here to buy some robes my dear." Buffy nodded at the lady and smiled. " Well then. Just hop up on this stool and I'll figure your measurements."

Buffy saw her wave her wand but was shocked when a tape measure came out and measured her all over and the witch waved it again and it drifted back to its resting place on the counter. " Are these your first robes?"

Buffy nodded again. " Yes. I just found out I was a witch." Madam Malkin as Buffy suspected this was, raised her eyebrows. " You're a little old for a first year and an American to boot."

Buffy nodded. " I was adopted. Remus here is my cousin." Madam Malkin smiled at her. " I bet this is very exciting for you."

Buffy nodded yet again. " Oh, yes. I love it here." A few more minutes of idle chit chat. Would Buffy be purchasing a wand? Would she be going to Hogwarts? So on and so forth. Finally Buffy had 7 black robes and a few blue ones, watching closely as Remus paid the witch, and Remus and she walked out back onto the sunlit street and headed for Olivanders wands.

The little man instantly gave Buffy the case of spider sense and she put up her guard. He smiled brightly at her and motioned Remus and herself into the comfortable shop. " Remus Lupin. How wonderful it is to see you again. Feeling well I hope?" Remus nodded and smiled not unkindly to the man. " Oh yes. I'm perfectly well. This is Buffy, Mr. Olivander. She will be beginning Hogwarts this next school year and wishes to purchase a wand."

The little man looked shrewdly at her and smiled. " Here try this one and see what comes up." She took the stick of wood and waved it. A loud bang issued and broke the bookcase behind the desk. The little man shook his head and got another one. The results were basically the same. The waving and exploding continued with Mr. Olivander saying " Repairo" after every wave, until Buffy was starting to feel foolish waving each stick of wood.

" Here try this." He offered her a gorgeous wand.

She felt the power surging into her as soon as she picked it up and she swished it and gold, red, and green sparks shot out the end.

Mr. Olivander clapped happily. " Oh yes. This is a good wand.12 inches of Willow tree, and the hair of a unicorn. Whippy and flexible. Excellent for defensive spells and transfiguration. Oh my dear. We shall be very entertained by you if your wand has anything to say. You do know the wand picks the owner."

Buffy nodded politely but wanted out as fast as possible her spider sense was stronger than ever. The man asked for 17 galleons and Buffy felt an odd sense of pride as she counted out the gold pieces.

They spent the rest of the day in similar fashion buying things that were imperative. They bought books for years 1 and 2 but waited until closer to September for Buffy bought a kitten who was no bigger than your palm for a familiar and it purred in its cage white and black fur being groomed as its new mistress carried him out. Dusk fell before Buffy wanted it too. They had seen Draco and Narcissa as they were leaving eating in the Leaky Cauldron with a man who had flowing white blond hair. He had his back to them but Buffy instinctually knew, and by the looks on both Narcissa and Draco's faces that it would not be wise to make any form of contact, that this was Lucius Malfoy. The Death Eater.

They continued out the door to the muggle world and drove to Buffy's hotel in silence. " Do you want me to come with you when you tell him?"

She gave him a brilliant smile. " Of course. If you want that is. Dad'll probably have a litter of kittens. That can't be helped, though, can it?" Remus returned the smile and found a parking spot in front of the building. They got in the elevator and Remus looked around in hidden awe as they entered her room. Her dad had Chinese takeout spread on the table as well as some paperwork. " Hi Daddy."

Hank turned and smiled brightly at his daughter. " Buffy. Good, your home. This case is beginning to drive me crazy. Been working on it all day."

Hank noticed the man standing behind Buffy and held his hand out. " Hank Summers. Buffy's, um, adopted father, I suppose."

Remus smiled genially, shaking his hand. " Remus Lupin. I'm Buffy's cousin." Hank nodded and smiled back.

Buffy decided to face the music. " Daddy. I need to tell you something that you will not be entirely happy about." Hank sighed and hugged her tightly.

" Let me guess. You've decided to stay here and search for yourself." He pulled out of the hug and looked down at her.

She nodded, tears coming to her eyes. " Daddy, I have to. I need to tell you something and I think you should sit down." He sat down and looked at her expectantly. " Buffy?"

She took a deep breath and began the story that started about a year and a half before. " Daddy, I'm the Vampire Slayer." She told him about Merrick and the vamps in the gym, moving to Sunnydale and meeting Giles, Willow, Xander, and Angel. She told him about Angel being an ensouled vampire and defeating the master. She looked to Remus for support on the last bit. " And I have just recently found out that I am a witch." Hank stared at her.

" Buffy are feeling okay? Maybe you should go see that doctor I told you about to help you through your mother's death" He laid a hand on her arm supportingly. She nodded at him. " NO. Daddy, I feel fine. Remus here has told me that my biological parents were a witch and wizard. Remus is a wizard too. I get to go to a school to work on my abilities." Hank arched an eyebrow.

" So. You're a witch and he's a wizard. I'll believe it when I see it." Buffy looked at Remus and he gave her a slight smile. He pulled out his wand and showed it to Hank.

" This is a wand. We use it to cast spells." He muttered what Buffy assumed to be a spell and one of the Chinese containers turned into a porcupine that got turned into a pincushion and then vanished altogether.

Hank looked at the man in shock. " A…and you intend to teach my daughter how to do that?"

Remus nodded. " Well I will be teaching her defense spells. Transfiguration is Professor McGonagal's subject. Buffy had already missed 5 years worth of study and so she will have to stay the school for the remainder of the summer and continue throughout the year in tutoring if she does not want to be left surrounded by 11 year olds. As it is she will probably just make it to the beginning of her third year by September, and even then will have to take tutoring over her 1st and 2nd years for likely the whole school year."

Buffy looked to Remus with a question that had been bugging her. " Would you be tutoring me? Or another teacher?" Remus shook his head. " Neither once school begins. You'll be tutored by someone in your house. Until then I would be more than happy to answer any question you have and if you ever need in the school year, do not hesitate to ask."

Hank looked at her and sighed grabbing her hand. " Is this what you want?" Buffy nodded and smiled slightly at him.

" I need to see how my parents lived and I want to find out more about my heritage. I need to find out. Please understand why I have to do this Daddy." Her eyes pleaded with him and he knew that he would be unable to refuse that look.

" I suppose that if that is what you want to do. I don't know what would stop you. What is the name of this school anyway?"

Remus smiled, glad that that went so well. " Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry." Hanks eyes widened.

" Oh god. Joyce said that people kept sending crazy letters when Buffy was 11 saying that she was to come to, well to Hogwarts and Joyce would throw them away until one day they just… stopped coming. What really freaked us both out was that they addressed 'Elizabeth Black' not 'Buffy Summers'. We were afraid. I'm so sorry Buffy. You could already be here."

Buffy smiled and shook her head. " No. It's okay. Really. I wouldn't have met my friends or Angel. As much of a pain my life is, my friends make it all better."

Hank, still feeling slightly guilty for keeping Buffy from her destiny smiled slightly when his daughter didn't freak out or 'wig out' as she would say, smiled slightly and turned to Remus. " When will she need to be at the school?"

Remus, who was unhappy at taking Buffy away from her adopted father and friends but felt it necessary, answered, " We'll need to leave as soon as possible. If not tonight, then tomorrow morning. We'll need to contact Dumbledore as soon as possible."

Buffy pointed to the telephone. " There's the phone." Remus shot her a grin and shook his head. " No dear. Electronics do not work within Hogwarts grounds. Nor can you Apparate. No. We'll stay the night in the Leaky Cauldron and contact Dumbledore there through owl or flooing. He said he would be happy to have you but I think it would be polite if we gave a few minutes warning."

Buffy's eyebrows rose. " Flooing? And you can stay the night in the Leaky Cauldron? I didn't know that. I thought it was a bar." Hank turned and raised his eyebrows. " You were in a bar, young lady?" Remus shook his head. " It is a bar, amongst many things. But that is not the most pressing matter. We should get you to Hogwarts."

Buffy's eyebrows scrunched. " Why are you so yippy skippy on getting me to Hogwarts?"

Remus shifted uncomfortably. " I was hoping to avoid this. Albus, Professor Dumbledore, has asked you to enter Hogwarts as soon as possible for your protection. If Sirius was to find out that you were alive and well here in Britain. Well, truthfully, we are unsure what the consequences would be."

Buffy's confusion deepened. " He… he wouldn't _hurt_ me, would he? I mean… I'm his daughter."

Remus shook his head. " No. I don't think Sirius would try to injure you but I think he may try to kidnap you so as to take you to Voldemort. He would want you close. I know he loves you, Buffy. He would do anything for you, and that is what concerns all of us. Your father is a danger to all of us but mostly to Harry and yourself."

Okay… So what does everyone think? I don't know. Not quite sure about this one. Hmmm... feedback would be grand. I really want you all to know that I pay attention and try to take some of your suggestions and apply them into the story, its kinda an open book. Really I don't know much of what's gonna happen either, I just kinda go with it. Well seet that button that says 'go'. Be kind and give me some reviews. Till next update Nat


	14. A night at the Leaky Cauldron

Chapter 15- A night at The Leaky Cauldron

To all of those in London or effected by the terrorist bombings you are in my thoughts and my heart goes out to you. And on a less depressing note I don't own anyone except for Cassie and Felix ( yay a kitty)so far.

"What exactly do you mean that her birth father is a threat to her and this Harry kid?" Buffy looked to Remus. " I'll let you explain. You tell it so well. I have to go pack."

Buffy packed quickly and told her dad and Remus that she was going to call Willow and fill her in on the what.

She dialed the home of her best friend nervously. " Hello?" Buffy breathed a sigh of relief. "Willow hey." Buffy opened her mouth but was greeted with Willow rambling.

" Buffy hey. How has everything gone. Did you meet with your contact. Ohhh who was it? Angel misses you and believe it or not, he and Xander have joined forces on the 'we miss Buffy' front."

Buffy laughed, picturing Willow's cheeks as red as her hair and said, " Whoa. Breath Wills. I'm fine, Dad's fine. I met with Remus, my contact. Turns out he's related to me. Look. This is gonna come as a shock but I'm a witch and I get…" Willow interrupted, rambling yet again.

"Wait. You're a witch? How's that possible. What happened. How do you know. Is this Remus fellow a witch too. Giles says that's powerful mojo. I can only float pencils so far. Can you do anything? Ohhh maybe we can try some spells together. Hmm. I wonder what Giles is gonna think. Oh… I'm doing it again aren't I?"

Buffy laughed yet again and smiled happily. She had missed her best friend and didn't know how she was going to get by this next year without her. " Yeah. It's okay. I've missed it. Anyway. Can I continue?"

Willow said yes and Buffy carried on. " So the basic what is that there was this big bad thing here and he has these minions right. Well the big bad went around with his minions killing all these innocent non magical people and people who protected the muggles or non-magic people, because they were 'below' him and well my dad was one of his lackeys and his friends, including Remus, didn't know. Basically Sirius was a spy for Voldemort, the big bad. He led Voldemort to where his friends were hiding with their one year old son Harry. He betrayed them. They died but their son somehow survived. So, anyway my father was the cause for his best friends deaths and 12 other innocent people on a muggle street twelve years ago. He got locked up and somehow escaped from a place that was believed inescapable, personally I think they jinxed themselves, I mean hello, Titanic much? Anyway, the theory is that he has escaped to kill Harry and return to his masters' side. Remus and Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster at the school I will be attending, think it is best if I get to school as soon as possible. They think if Sirius was to find out that I am here then he'll try to take me to Voldemort."

Silence reigned on the opposite line for a few moments then, " When… When do you leave for the school. Where is it?"

" Tonight. Tomorrow at latest, and somewhere in Scotland. There is some sort of interference with electricity so it doesn't work on school grounds but Remus said there was a way for me to get to you all real fast if there is a big bad. Are you okay Will?"

She heard a slight cough on the other end. " Uh-huh. What am I supposed to say to the others. I mean. Giles and Angel can only do so much. We need you Buffy. I mean I can get why you need to go and I mean I guess if it'll help protect you but we're on the hell mouth for Pete's sake!"

Buffy sighed, " I know. That's why I'm going to owl you every weekend and see how your doing. If you need me, I'll be there as soon as possible. Look, I might be going to this school but you and Sunnydale are my number one priority and I'm gonna make sure that this Dumbledore knows it. If he has a problem with it, or anyone else tries to stop me from getting to you when you need me, I'll be home faster than you can blink and no one is going to stop me."

Willow answered back in a more relaxed and placated tone. " Okay. I'll tell everyone. Angel and Giles are NOT going to like the fact that your going to school in Scotland because that means that we're unprotected but I guess their just gonna have to get over it. Buffy you need to make an appearance soon, so the vamps don't get to cocky about not having a Slayer around."

" I know. Maybe I could floo. What ever that is. Oh Will I gotta go. Tell Angel that I miss him much and that I appreciate his slaying on patrol and tell our Xander shaped friend I am proud of his efforts and Giles I am happy he hasn't sustained a concussion yet and Cordy hi. Hold on Remus. Sorry, I miss you Wills and I'll talk to you A.S.A.P." She told Willow goodnight and in turn got an order to "Owl, wow that's weird, me soon Buffy. Or you will face the Wrath of Willow. Just so you know I have my resolve face on."

" Got it Will. See ya." She hung up the phone and turned to Remus. " Sorry. I had to do the explainy to Willow. She's gonna tell the guys and I am to write as soon as possible. We ready?"

Remus nodded. " Hank didn't want you to leave if you were in danger from Sirius but I told him that it would be best if you went directly to Hogwarts, that you would be the most protected there. He agreed but is unhappy about it." He waved his wand and her bags became tiny. "There, that way we don't have much weighing us down."

Buffy smiled, " Good idea. Grab Felix, would you?" At his confused look she pointed at the fluffy kitten laying on the bed. " You know as in Felix the Cat, the cartoon. Okay so you don't, anyway. I'm gonna go tell Daddy bye." She goes out the door seeing her fathers head bowed and eyes closed.

" Daddy?" She asks hesitantly, laying her hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her with unsure eyes.

" Are you sure you want to do this. I mean isn't it making it extremely easy for this Sirius Black by putting you and this boy in the same place?" His shoulders were shaking slightly. " I just don't want to lose you too."

Buffy shook her head. " No Daddy. You won't lose me but I owe this boy. He lost his family because of my father. I have to help him. I'm the Slayer. I can protect myself. I'll owl you as soon as possible. Maybe I can come stay with you over Christmas break."

Hank nodded but didn't say anything, still trying to convince himself that this wasn't . Buffy wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek. " I don't know what I'd have done with out you this past month. Don't worry about me. I'm a big girl now."

Hank nodded and kissed her cheek back. She pulled away and gave him a slight smile, called Remus out of the bedroom and waved half-heartedly.

" Bye Daddy. I'll talk to you soon." They walked out of his hotel room and Hank had another sinking feeling, just like on the airplane. 'Yes, she is a big girl. That's what I'm afraid of.', he thought looking down at his hands and miraculously realized just how entertaining they really were.

Buffy slept fitfully that night, dreaming anxiously about how she would be received as Sirius' daughter. Remus did as much as he could to relax her. Even bought her a few butterbeers. She still was anxious for the next day to arrive and she could meet the people she would be living around for the next year. She awoke fairly early, her room still cast in shadows, Felix curled on top of her chest, sleeping soundly.

" Lucky Kitty." She murmured sleepily, she gave a huge yawn. Felix cracked an eye at her in anger as he woke up with her shuddering yawn. "Sorry Felix. Didn't mean to wake you." She sighed and looked at the bedside clock, it read 6:55. She moaned and rolled over, placing Felix on the bed, who immediately curled up and fell back asleep. Buffy however climbed sleepily out of bed, rubbed her eyes, and gave another yawn. She took a quick shower and was out by 7:15.

She got dressed, wearing a pair of indigo jeans and a turquoise singlet, and left her hair in the natural wave that came with letting her hair air dry. She applied her make up and smiled at her reflection. She might have matured a lot in that past few years but she still kept some of her old qualities, such as wanting to look her best on an important day. To her enormous surprise the mirror said. " Oh yes, dear, you'll knock them dead, you will." She was slightly freaked but she managed a smile and a quiet thank you and rushed out of the room. She took a deep breath and walked out the door into the corridor.

She followed the path she remembered from last night into the barroom. She saw Remus eating breakfast and sat down across from him. "Morning." He smiled at her. " Good morning. Would you like some breakfast?"

Buffy nodded and Tom the barkeep immediately got her order. About 5 minutes later brought her a plate heaped with bacon, eggs, and toast. She leaned in towards Remus and whispered. " I can't eat all this." He laughed and pat her arm in an understanding way. " Neither can I. Just eat as much as you can. I sent Professor Dumbledore an owl last night saying would be at Hogwarts at 8:30 at the latest. So, seeing as it's already 7:35, I thought we could go upstairs get our things and go on to the school."

Buffy who had had her fill of the food in front of her, pushed her chair away from the table. She and Remus climbed the creaky stairs to the rooms. " We'll meet down stairs by the fireplace in ten minutes." He went down the hall and entered his room. Buffy sighed and opened hers.

Felix was up and came jumping towards her in a kittenish way rubbing up her leg then trotting to a corner to clean himself. She laughed and got all her bags together. The carrier that she had picked out for Felix the day before was sitting in an opposite corner from said familiar. Buffy picked the fur ball up and put him in the carrier which did not please the kitten. He started meowing angrily pawing at the latch that was on the opposite side. She picked up the carry on bag that was messenger style and put it over shoulder grabbed the handle on her rolling luggage and the carrier and was out of the room after a last casting look. She carefully maneuvered her things back down the stairs to find Remus approaching the fireplace. She hurried over to him and looked up. "So where exactly are we uhh… flooing to?" She asked pausing uncertainly on the word "floo".

" Directly to Professor Dumbledore's office. I would have apparated us to Hogsmeade but I figured you would like to spend a good part of the day acquainting yourself your surroundings and those around you. Now. All you have to do is take this powder throw it into the fire. Once the flames turn green then you may step in and say in a very annunciated voice. ' Professor Dumbledore's Office, Hogwarts school of witchcraft and Wizardry.' He'll be expecting you."

Buffy looked at him in sudden worry. " Where are you going to be?"

" Don't worry. I'll be right behind you with our luggage. Got to shrink it before we can get it into the fireplace. Go on now." He nudged her towards the fire. She gingerly took a pinch of green powder from the bowl and threw it into the fire. She gasped as the flames turned a deep emerald green. Buffy took a deep breath centering herself and stepped into the flames saying in a clear and commanding voice, " Professor Dumbledore's office, Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry." Remus gave her an encouraging smile and was all of a sudden whipped out of sight.

So... here we are again. We get to meet Dumbledore next chapter. Thanks all of you for your kind words and encouragement. And yay! 100 + reviews. Go me. You make me smile. So you know the drill. Press go and make me smile


	15. The Professors

Chapter 16- The Professors

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Buffy felt dizzy as she came to a stop and toppled out of a fireplace. " Ahh. You must be Miss Summers." An older voice came from the center of the room. She gathered her tossed wits and nodded at the wizened man in front of her.

" Yes. And you must be Professor Dumbledore." He gave her a smile and her fears of what he would be like were erased by the twinkling in his eyes.

" I am indeed. At least the last time I checked. Sit, sit. No need to stay standing. I must say that it is amazing to see you after so many years. I knew that Cassandra Anderson and Sirius Black were expecting of course but I respect all of my students to come to me with problems that they see fit to involve me in. It looks like in this case they didn't need my help. Lemon Drop?" He asked holding out a bowl filled with the yellow treats. Buffy, not wishing to be rude took one and munched on it. Looking at Dumbledore she smiled. Before they could continue talking Remus popped out of the fire and smiled at Buffy.

" I see you made it here all right." She nodded as Remus set the luggage ( which he made normal sized again) on the floor and joined Buffy and Professor Dumbledore.

"Welcome Remus. How was your night." Remus smiled and nodded, saying it was fine and asking Dumbledore the same who went onto say he woke up slightly early but had a rare chance to amble about in the halls without professors or students bothering him. Professor Dumbledore turned to Buffy. " Now, Miss Summers. There are four houses, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff. Each house has stipulations if you will, that they require for you to be located in. Ravenclaw is for the intelligent, Gryffindor the brave, Slytherin for the cunning and ambitious, and Hufflepuff for the loyal. I am going to place the sorting hat on your head so we can go ahead and place you in your common room that you will share with others of your house."

Buffy looked wearily at the ratted old hat with a tear in the brim. 'What does it do to decide which house to place you in?' Her question was answered when Professor Dumbledore placed it on her head.

A little whispered voice came into her ear. 'Well, well, well, I was beginning to think I wouldn't see you show up, Miss Black. Now, what house to pout you in. Ohhh…dilemmas. You would exceed in Slytherin very nicely with your abilities in the dark arts and your pureblooded lineage and such a thirst to prove yourself but… such bravery in the face of adversity, such a need to protect innocents. Hmm…a true Gryffindor at heart with Slytherin attributes… decisions, decisions. You have to follow your heart. Better make it….'

"GRYFFINDOR." Buffy looked up and saw Remus and Dumbledore smiling brightly.

Remus grinned. " Did the hat debate which house or was it just Gryffindor?" He asked as Dumbledore placed the hat on the shelf.

" It was a toss between Slytherin and Gryffindor. It said that I would do nicely in Slytherin because of my abilities in the Dark Arts, I think it was referring to my inner slayer and my pureblood plus the want to prove myself. It chose Gryffindor because it said I should follow my heart, you know with the bravery and protecting innocents."

Dumbledore nodded. " Now, about your heritage. The professors know that Mr. Black and Miss Anderson were your parents and it is up to you whom you tell students wise. I dare say some might act adversely at first, but students here tend to lean towards the melodrama so don't take what they say to heart. Now I think that I'll call Minerva in and have her escort you to Gryffindor Tower. Oh Professor McGonagall is your head of house." He approached the fireplace, through a different powder and stuck his head in. He pulled out of the flames after a moment and smiled kindly at Buffy's dumbfounded look. " She'll be right with us."

A few moments later a knock came on the door. " Come in Minerva."

A lady with black hair streaked with grey pulled in a severe knot at the nape of her neck, a severe mouth and glittering eyes that looked like they could spot trouble a mile away. She gave a small smile at Buffy who returned it. " Hello. You must be Miss Summers. I'm Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor House. If you'll follow me, we'll get you settled in then you may go exploring." Buffy looked back at Remus and Professor Dumbledore who both nodded at her. She bent to pick up her luggage but was stopped by Remus' soft voice. "Leave them Buffy. The house elves will attend to that."

Buffy didn't understand that sentence but passed it off as just another wizarding thing. She noted a bird in the corner of the room that she hadn't noted. " Oh, that's Fawkes. He's my phoenix." Buffy nodded her head, she was quickly becoming overwhelmed by her new surroundings. She followed her new head of house through the changing halls and Buffy was in awe. " It's gorgeous." Professor McGonagall turned and smiled at her again. " Yes it is. Here we are. Gryffindor Tower. The password is fairy lights and won't be changing until the start of term. I'll leave you to get settled in, your dorm room is the third one on the right. Lunch is at noon." With that she turned briskly on her heel and walked away.

" Fairy lights." The portrait swung open and exposed a gorgeous circular room with tables, couches and squashy chairs. A fireplace was surrounded by more squashy chairs and there was a rug in front of it on top of the carpet. She fell into an arm chair and smiled to herself. "I could get used to this." She closed her eyes and felt the lack of sleep catching up on her.

She woke up a few hours later to a warm purring bundle in her lap. She glanced down and smiled as she saw her kitten curled up with her. She yawned and stretched gathering Felix in her arms and gingerly laying him down on the chair. She decided that it would be nice to get out. She glanced at her watch and noted that it was 11:30. She had been sleeping for 2 hours.

She headed out the archway covered by the portrait and bumped into Remus. " Oh hey." He smiled at her.

" How are you liking it here?" He asked as they wandered down the halls and staircases. She was trying to remember the path so she wouldn't look like a fool later. She nodded, yawning again.

" It's so beautiful. I've never seen a place so big. I'm afraid I'm gonna get lost and make a fool of myself." Buffy laughed slightly. She shook her head and sighed. It was so large and yet so quiet. " Does it get louder?"

" Hmm.. Oh yes. Quite. When you have corridors packed with spell happy teenagers, never a dull moment." He shot her a sideways glance and smiled mischievously. " I'll never forget my days here. Your father, James, Peter and I. We used to be troublemakers. Not so much Peter and I but Sirius and James were always getting into something dangerous. I think that's why Dumbledore appointed me prefect in fifth year. So James and Sirius didn't go running off and killing themselves." He trailed off getting a nostalgic look in his eye. She smiled softly.

" It must be hard to know that you're the only one left. Peter and James gone and Sirius the way he is." She said this hesitatingly, knowing that this must be a sore subject. He shrugged slightly.

" Not really. I know that we had those times, before everything went bad. Sometimes it's the only thing that gets me through. They cared about me when no one else did and I'll be eternally thankful for all of their friendships." He had a distinct sadness in his eyes and Buffy wished to rid him of it. She noted that he said no one else cared and found that hard to believe and promised herself to ask him of it later.

She laid a hand on his shoulder causing him to look at her. " What exactly is a prefect?" He smiled at her uncanny way of changing the subject randomly yet at the perfect moment.

They began their trek yet again and chatted about prefects and Head students for the remainder of the walk down to the Great Hall.

Remus pushed the tall double doors open and stepped aside. " This Buffy, is the Great Hall."

And great it was. Buffy saw one long table in the middle of the room with a very odd assortment of people sitting on it. She looked up and saw that the ceiling looked just like a blue sky with fluffy cotton white clouds overhead. Everyone looked very happy to be chatting with the person next to them while, there was one, who could easily pass for a vamp, with his sallow skin, greasy black hair and all black robes. He looked murderously at Professor Dumbledore who was chatting jovially with him, oblivious to the man's 'Shut up or die' air.

She shot Remus a confused look, who saw where she was looking and immediately smirked humorously. " Ahh…Snivellus. He and I go way back. Sirius and James used to be somewhat of bullies to him during school, though it is my secret opinion that the greasy git deserved every moment of it. He is the Potions Master. Professor Snape is not a nice man Buffy. He hates Harry Potter because of James and I expect that you will be no different. Just don't let what he says get to you."

Buffy nodded and immediately felt chills run down her spine at the way his black eyes glared at her from across the room. Once again her spider sense went off and vowed to watch herself very carefully around this undead wannabe.

It's short but I'm posting again in a few days. Can you believe. This past summer has been a pretty big writers block for me and then. BAM a rush of inspiration. Guess my muse has come back from her vacation. Make my day and send me a review. Oh and does anyone know the Patil twins names? I wanna know cuz Buffy'll share a dorm with one but I'm a little lazy with the fact that I don't want to go back through the books. sigh I'm really lazy. Oh well. If you do thanks for your help.


	16. Luch, exploration, and secrets

Chapter 17- lunch, exploration and secrets

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Like I have stated I know nothing of how to write their accents in but I know a few slang words. Anyway. We meet Hagrid this chappie so be kind and imagine his accent, you'd laugh at my failed attempt. Oh there's a few spoilers to HBP in this chappie so if you haven't read it, sorry. Nothing major though. I don't know if you could pick it out.Also in my last chappie I said 'undead wannabe' in reference to Snape. I realized that that could mean a number of things but what I meant it as is that he reminded her of a vampire and a bad one at that. So... Onward we go.

She sat down with Remus across from Professors Dumbledore and Snape (the latter unfortunately) and beside a very small man who was deep in conversation with a frizzy, grey headed woman with dirt on her cheek. Snape leveled his gaze at her and arched an eyebrow.

" Miss Black, I assume?" The whole table hushed and attention was drawn to the far end of the table where they were sitting. She immediately felt the animosity rolling off of him in waves and returned it heartily. Professor Dumbledore was still smiling genially although his eyes now held a bit of uncharacteristic weariness.

" Well you know what they say about assuming Professor. It makes an a…" She trailed off with a sharp poke to her elbows by Remus. She turned to him and saw him shoot her a look that said. 'if you want to stay alive don't finish it' and saw a similar, albeit more malevolent and sinister look in Snapes' eyes. " Well let's just say that although I once was Elizabeth Christine Black, I was adopted and am now, legally, Buffy Anne Summers."

Professor Snape sneered at her. " Nice save Miss _Summers_, I can see you are just like your father. No matter who raised you." She gave him a dumbfounded look. Did he just actually insult her in front of a room full of people, and right next to the headmaster? Blood infused her cheeks but decided to take the high road and turned back to her plate and looked at Remus. " Uh. Remus? Where is the food?"

This statement brought chuckles from all but the scowling man in front of her, breaking the awkward moment. She was beginning to think Professor Snape didn't know what a smile was. So, knowing it pissed those kind of people off, smiled brightly at him and giggled happily when food appeared on the table.

Lunch was much less action packed and filled with friendly chatter between the professors. The little man on Buffy's left turned and smiled. " Hello, Miss Summers. I'm Professor Flitwick." He had a high pitched voice that made Buffy smile. She felt as if she would really like it here.

" Hello. What subject do you teach?" She asked politely, all the while making sure that Snape was in her field of view (he had turned back to Professor Dumbledore, although she swore she saw his eyes cut towards her every so often). Professor Flitwick was speaking of Charms saying how gifted her mother had been in the subject and giving her helpful tips. Lunch was soon over and the teachers all disbanded. Dumbledore walked out giving Buffy a wink.

She followed Remus out of the hall and toward a giant man talking with Professor McGonagall. The man had a wild mane of black hair and a bushy black beard.

" Hello Hagrid. I hate interrupting but I just wanted to congratulate you on your post as Care of Magical Creatures professor."

Hagrid shot him a kind smile. Well Buffy suspected it was a smile as his beetle black eyes (not unlike Snapes' except for the warmth in them) crinkled and he boomed.

" Why thank you Remus. Hello Miss Summers, it's a pleasure to meet ya." He had a rough voice and accent and it pacified Buffy slightly as she let her hand be swallowed into a bone cracking grip. She grinned. " Buffy. Please." He nodded his bushy head.

" Well I gotta go talk to Professor Dumbledore about the books I'll be using. Will I be seeing ya in my class, Buffy?" Buffy shrugged, uncertain of the answer, so she said what she truthfully felt.

" Well. I have to play catch-up but I hope so. If not this year, then next definitely." He beamed happily at her.

" Good, good. Now excuse me. Professor Dumbledore is still waiting." He walked off and Buffy grinned back at Remus.

" He's cool. Did you go to school with him, too?" Remus shook his head. " No. He was gamekeeper back then, still is I suppose. He lives in a hut on the grounds with a boarhound, Fang. Really sweet dog." Remus was leading them out the door and onto the grounds. Buffy gasped and smiled at the stretch of land spread out before her.

It was breathtaking. Sloping green hills, a lake to her left, a giant Willow tree to her right. Leading down on a slope in front of her were rows of Greenhouses and a path led off to a distant stadium. Bordering the grounds everywhere she could see was a forest. Maybe, hopefully there was something in there she could slay, if not it was shaping up to be a slightly dull year slaying wise.

"It's beautiful." She whispered quietly. Remus nodded silently in agreement. He pointed at the willow that had caught Buffy's attention. " That's the Whomping Willow. They planted that the same year I began Hogwarts." He cast his eyes around and noticed Buffy was still casting glances at the forest. " Oh. That's the Forbidden Forest. It's too dangerous to wander in. I think only Hagrid goes deep in there. Of course students who fancy themselves brave or invincible go in there but never too deep." Buffy looked up at him as they continued closer to the lake.

" Do you think I would be aloud to patrol in there sometimes?" She asked curiously. It was amazing, she always complained about wanting to go out and hang with her friends to Giles, but she was finding herself missing patrol more and more the longer she was away from the hell mouth. 'That would cause Giles to pass out, right there. Me, wanting to go patrolling.' She thought with a grin.

" I'm sure that Professor Dumbledore would understand. I told him you were a slayer, although he is the only one on the staff that knows." Buffy nodded. At least her secret identity was still slightly secret.

The two sat down on a grassy area right by the edge of the lake and Buffy laid back looking at the blue sky and white clouds passing overhead. It had rained in London the night before but the ground here wasn't damp but then she remembered that they were somewhere in Scotland. She let that pass and just enjoyed the moment.

They were quiet for a few moments until Buffy raised what they had been talking about on their way down to lunch. " Earlier, on the way to lunch. You said that your three friends cared about you when no one else did. I find that really hard to believe, unless you were totally different as a child." She was nervous about talking about this subject but she really wanted to know what caused him to be sad.

" I…Buffy. I'm afraid if I tell you, you won't feel as if you can trust me. I haven't had an easy life because it." He was shifting uncomfortably and Buffy sat up and laid her hand on his shoulder causing him to look at her.

" Remus, whatever it is, you can tell me. Not much can shock me anymore. Hello a witchy slayer here. If you don't want to I understand, though. Tell me when your ready." She trailed off and laid back again.

A few moments later he began talking. "It happened when I was around eight. I thought for the longest time that whoever did it didn't mean to. I thought I could identify with them being unable to control it but it turns out it was the exact opposite. My father got into bad dealings with a man named Fenrir Greyback. Greyback thought of the ideal way to get my father back. Me. You see, Greyback was a werewolf and bit me to make my father suffer."

Buffy looked at him and felt a rush of sympathy for him. He never asked for that. Remus carried on. " He bites his victims on purpose and young, to raise them away from their parents and teach them to hate normal wizards. My father got me back though. You remember I said that the Whomping Willow was planted the year I came here? Well it was planted for me. It is a hidden tunnel out of the school grounds, where I was led during the full moon. Well James, Sirius and Peter all began to notice that I was disappearing and confronted me about it. They were the only ones besides my parents and your mother who didn't recoil when they learned of my condition and treated me like a wild beast. I now take the wolfs bane potion those three nights. It helps me keep my mind through it all. Normal transformation makes you not only have a animals body but also an animal mind and instincts. I can now curl up peacefully in my bedroom for the three days."

Buffy pat him on the shoulder. " I've always felt werewolves got a bad wrap. You had no choice. You're a wonderful person 29 days out of the month and take necessary precautions when you transform. Really, I admire you. You have to deal with prejudices that are unjust and unfair. Do you brew the wolfs bane potion yourself?"

He shook his head, obviously happy he hadn't lost a friend over this like so often before. " No. It is far to complex for me, a mediocre potion brewer at best. Professor Snape actually does it. The man, for all his thorns, truly is gifted in potions."

Buffy snorted. " Guess being able to brew potions makes his fowl attitude just that much better." Remus let out a chuckle and they continued to talk about just things about the school and tips on dealing with Peeves the Poltergeist(who oh so loved to torture students). She even caught a glimpse of the giant squid that lived in the water. They sat out until dinner time in which they sat next to the lady that Professor Flitwick had been talking to. Turns out that her name was Professor Sprout and just so happened to teach Herbology. Snape was luckily located a far way down. After dinner she sat in her room and wrote each of her friends letters detailing what had happened since she left Sunnydale. She said to write letters quickly as possible back and to attach the letters to the owl she sent.

Yet another chapter down... I think you would be pleased to know that I am already working on chapter 23 as of right now. Sorry the updates are slow but I like to keep around 6-10 chapters hoarded away so if I run across writers block (which has happened before) I can keep posting until my muse returns. I don't know how often I'll be updating because school starts thursday (NO!) but I promise you that I won't abandon this story. Cross my heart and hope to die. Natalie Ross


	17. Breakthroughs, Feasts, and Classes

Chapter 18- Breakthroughs, feasts, and classes. 

Disclaimer: not mine. For those of you who know what I mean after HBP: I don't think Snape's all bad and was forced into a do or die scenario but I think he still has an attitude problem. So that's how I wrote him in this chapter. He's still rude but not evil per say. Sorry if I get Houses secondary colors wrong. It was brought to my attention that I do NOT( and honestly, I had never given overseas time zones a second thought. So no, I don't a have that much knowledge on that subject) have a firm grasp on Time Zones and I want to thank that reviewer for bring it to my attention. When I wrote most of the previous chapters I didn't think to really pay attention (bad Natalie!) and just kinda pulled the times outta my hat… come on people, if you're reading this story you know how to use your imagination just stretch it a little further. Also. Whoops. I need to go through some of the chapters I already have written and get it together cuz, the dumb blonde that I am was going by Central time zone (where I am) and not Pacific. So there are two hour differences. After that I hope that there will be no more accidents. K thanks.

The next few months flew by. Buffy had every inch of the castle and grounds memorized. She and Remus spent a lot of time together and had grown as close as a brother and sister might, they always talked when she was in his class and more often then not they would set aside the last 10 or fifteen minutes to just talk and laugh. She and Angel corresponded more often than any other Scooby (except for maybe Willow) and talked almost every week ( it took owls a long time to fly transcontinental). Professor Dumbledore said that they were welcome to come for a weekend as soon as things settled. Felix was quickly growing and she was happy when he was large enough so that she could cuddle him without feeling as though she would kill him if she squeezed to tight.

She had settled into a routine. She would go to her lessons in the day, take a nap before dinner, and after dinner, excuse herself to 'take a walk' and go patrolling in the Forbidden Forest. She was initially surprised at the amount of vamps in the woods, but after talking to Professor Dumbledore about some of the happenings in the past, she wasn't so surprised.

She was doing very well in all her studies, by far in Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and most spectacularly Potions. Everyone was surprised to how quick she took to magic. Even greasy Professor 'I can't stand you' Snape found a few things to praise her on.

It was the day school started and she was sitting in the dungeons listening to Snape rant and mutter about what he had to do in the next four hours before the "dunderheads" arrived. Over the last 2 or 3 weeks he had become increasingly angry and sullen, snapping at Buffy and saying the only thing that saved her neck was her adequate potion brewing, when she entered his dungeon. Finally deserting her potion which was finished and just needed to simmer she could turn to her ranting, semi-enemy. She still felt her spider sense around him but also realized that he wouldn't cause physical harm to her or others. He was just a very angry man.

" Look. I finished the potion. Do you need any help?" She asked watching his robes billow in that ridiculous wannabe bad way. He turned to her staring at her down his hooked nose.

" And why, pray tell, would _you_ help _me_?" He sneered and raised an eyebrow impatiently.

" Just because I'm stuck in here for another 20 minutes and doesn't mean I want to listen to you complain. You shouldn't have put all this off to the last minute. I thought you always needed to be prepared. Isn't that one of your cardinal rules?" She arched an eyebrow right back and he muttered darkly yet again.

"Yes, well, you through a hitch in my plans Miss Summers. I wasn't expecting having to teach someone 2 years of magic in 2 months. At least I can be grateful you aren't another Neville Longbottom. Pick those supplies up and put them in the school store cupboard."

She noticed a heap of new supplies in a corner and her eyes widened. " Damn! When did these get here?" She heard him sigh. " Language Miss Summers. And this morning. They were late, as usual."

She felt an unwanted rush of pity that she blocked out as soon as she felt it coming. She picked up a couple of jars, not wanting to carry too much at one time knowing that if she dropped the belated supplies she would have come 1 step forward and 40 steps back in this shaky truce with her temperamental Potions professor.

" Who is Neville Longbottom?" She heard a groan and laughed slightly. Obviously this kid was one of the "dunderheads".

" He's a Gryffindor and a third year this year, same as you, so I suppose you'll meet and befriend him. I pity you for that. Miss Granger is always running after him and Potter and Weasley making sure that they don't mess up their potions and so on. Honestly I think that if she applied herself just a little better in this class instead of worrying so much about Longbottom, she could quickly ace this course. Instead she fights a loosing war against the boy who has to have his cauldron repaired almost every lesson." He shook his head slightly while turning back to his notes and pointing his wand in different areas and sent things flying up on the shelves.

Buffy finished putting everything up just in time to head back to the common room and catch a nap before dinner. She bottled her perfectly brewed potion and laid it on his desk where his head was resting. She picked up her book bag and headed toward the door, not wishing to wake him if he had fallen asleep, knowing how much she valued her daily naps.

" Thank you Miss Summers. Remind me to give Gryffindor 10 points tomorrow in class." He said in muffled tone. She didn't turn knowing his head was still down but smiled triumphantly. " Yes Professor. See you at the feast."

She felt like skipping. She went up the stairs that led to her common room. She had finally broken him down some. He was just too angry in her opinion. Oh, she still didn't like him all that much and she knew that the feeling was just as mutual but she had a feeling that the animosity between them was maybe just a little less thick from now on.

* * *

She awoke at 5:30 and got up changed into the uniform and robes that she hadn't had to don in months. She had been crestfallen when she was informed that she could only where her muggle clothing on the weekends and holidays. Remus had laughed and shook his head when she spoke of boycotting the uniforms and having the students sign a petition.

She looked at herself in the mirror in the dormitory she would share with the third year girls. She sighed and shook her head. Giles would say she looked fine, Xander would be rolling on the floor in laughter pointing, Willow would be rambling about how it wasn't that bad, Angel would say she looked gorgeous no matter what she had on, and Cordy would have passed out from the fashion disaster and then be up fussing over what she could wear as accessories to make it not so bad. How she knew all this is she had taken a picture (moving of course) and had sent it to Willow who wrote of everyone's reactions (they had all been at Giles' talking, coincidentally ) when they had seen the picture.

By the time she had finished and was out of the common room, it was 5:45. Remus was waiting for her out of the portrait hole. He grinned when he saw her. She had her hair down in waves, her robe was left unclasped and her sleeves pushed up, her tie was as tied loosely as possible and her shirts top buttons were left open exposing her cross necklace that Angel had given her.

" So. Don't I look horrible in the uniform?" She asked smoothing her shirt. She received a laugh.

" No. Beautiful, as always. How did Herbology and Potions go?" He asked curiously as they made their way down to the Great Hall.

She shook her head, " Herbology was horrible as always, you know me and my brown thumb. I don't think Professor Sprout appreciates me killing all her plants. Potions was actually okay. He was grumbling even more today, which is not the okay part. Turns out they were late in shipping supplies and they didn't get delivered till this morning. He had all these ingredients that were delivered stacked everywhere. Plus I think he's stressed cuz he had to give up his summer on account of me. So I offered to put up the ingredients after I finished my potion and he said he'd give Gryffindor 10 points tomorrow in class. I don't think we hate each other anymore. I think it has downgraded into sincere dislike. Then I collapsed in bed and slept for 2 hours. I'd say my afternoon was productive."

He gave her a surprised look but shook his head. Buffy had an infectious personality and people, even Snape, could only spend so much time with her without feeling even slightly happy. " Are you patrolling tonight?" She shook her head. " No, Dumbledore cornered me this morning after your class and told me that in no uncertain terms was I to go into the Forbidden Forrest without Hagrid now that the Dementers have arrived. I hate those things. From how you described them I would NOT want to be in a room with one of them. So, I doubt I'll be going on patrol much this year. Shame don't know how I'm gonna train. I'll probably ask Dumbledore if I can go to Sunnydale every other Saturday."

She stopped talking and a few minutes later it came to her what she had been forgetting to tell him for about a week now. " Oh, god Remus. I totally forgot. Thank you so much for signing my Hogsmeade permission slip. I'm so excited. It's been at least a month since we last went." He shot her a grin and said it was nothing.

They entered the Great Hall and a gasp was torn from Buffy's mouth. " Oh my god." It looked nothing like it normally did. Instead of the one long table in the middle there were four of those tables placed lengthwise in the room. Each one had a banner over it. A silver snake with a green back ground for Slytherin on the farthest left, the next was a gold lion with a red background for Gryffindor, next to them was a black raven with a blue background for Ravenclaw, and a black badger with yellow backdrop for Hufflepuff on the far right.

And a top a great dais that normally was not there was a long table facing the doors. Dumbledore was seated in the middle flanked on either side by Professors Snape and McGonagall. Hagrid, whom Buffy had taken to visiting every Saturday afternoon, winked and smiled at her. She returned the smile and Remus pat her shoulder. " I'm gonna go sit down. I think you should do the same."

She nodded and sat down at the Gryffindor table, feeling quite conspicuous. Just then Dumbledore nodded. " Professor McGonagall, Hagrid. If you would please." They both rose and exited out of the two doors.

About ten minutes later the double doors swung open and a bunch students poured into the room. She saw a flash of bleach blond and recognized Draco Malfoy instantly. He noticed her too, being as she was the first on sitting down at Gryffindor table and he shot her a slight grin and shook his head slightly as he sat down and his face became an unreadable mask yet again.

Just then a girl with bushy brown hair and a pretty face sat down on one side of her and two boys, one had jet black hair and green eyes with a funky scar on his forehead and the other was a redhead on the other followed by two red headed twin who looked to be the other boys brothers and a redhead she assumed was a sister, across from her.

" Hello. I'm Hermione Granger. That's Harry Potter, Ron, Ginny, and Fred and George Weasley." The girl with the bushy brown hair said in a kind voice. She acted nonchalant but had a slight confused look on her face. In fact the whole of Gryffindor was staring in confusion at her. The people Hermione had introduced waved at her. She grinned, while thinking about what Professor Snape had said while vowing to tell Hermione of the veiled compliment.

She smiled at the assemblage of friends in front of her. She was giddy when she realized that she was sitting next to the boy she was to protect but hid it well. " Hello. I'm Buffy Summers."

Hermione gave her a calculating look. " You're from America? Did you transfer?" Harry gaped. " What do you mean, transferred?" Hermione rolled her eyes at the naivety of the boy. " Transferred from another school, Harry. Honestly. You didn't think that Hogwarts was the only magical school in the world did you?" The raven haired boy blushed brightly but didn't say anything.

" No. I was born here in England to a witch and wizard but given up for adoption and was raised muggle in California, not knowing I was a witch until this past June. Dumbledore was kind and so I tutored here all summer instead of being with 11 year olds."

The little red headed girl, Ginny, cocked her head. " Buffy, that's an interesting name. How old are you?" The twins across from her seemed interested, too. " I'm16, 17 this January."

Everyone's eyebrows rose. " Look at that. She's older than us." the twin on the left said that." And far more prettier if I do say so myself." Said the twin on the right and Buffy blushed at the flirting. It made her miss Angel just that much more. The next few minute passed cheerily until…

Hermione sighed, " Oh look. Malfoy keeps looking over here." She felt Harry tense beside her and immediately knew that her cousin and newfound friends were not on good terms. She looked at Draco who was smirking at her then his expression changed to one of fake pity, smiled warmly at her and looked back down to his food and his friends

Harry, Hermione, and Ron turned to her in confusion. " Did he just _smile_ at you?" Ron asked. Buffy nodded, knowing that this could get into hot water if she didn't handle it quickly and efficiently. " Yeah. I met him over the summer. Turns out I'm related to his mother through my father or something. He's okay. Didn't exactly get the warm fuzzies when I was with him though. I get the feeling he isn't very nice to many people."

Harry gave her this 'duh' look. " Well. No, he's not. You'd be better off away from him though Buffy. He's bad news and you can't trust him." Harry's expressive green eyes held worry for her. She knew then that she had been excepted into the group.

Just then the doors banged open again and McGonagall strode in the room carrying the hat and a stool followed closely by a bunch of scared kids. Ron groaned happily. " Just one last thing until the food." He said in a happy voice. Hermione rolled her eyes at the classic teenage boy syndrome but she too looked anxious for the feast to begin. They listened to the hat give a song and sorted each student in to their respective houses. Then Dumbledore stood and smiled at the assemblage in front of him.

"It is great to see you all here prepped for another year. I do have some announcements to make. Now the Forbidden Forrest is off limits as always, and I feel the need to remind that no magic may be done in the halls or between classes. There will also be Dementers placed on the edges of the grounds to ward against Sirius Black coming in. I beg of you, do not try to go outside past the grounds or Hagrid's hut., the Dementers do not care if you are innocent they will feed on you, even if you happen to be under an invisibility cloak." At this it seemed like he stared intently at Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

" Mr. Filch, our caretaker has taken the privilege to add another 40 items from Zonko's that is to be banned from further use. For the full list please speak to Mr. Filch. Now it is my pleasure to introduce a new student. Miss Buffy Summers has recently discovered she is a witch and moved from California, USA to attend our school, so I expect you to treat her with the respect that you treat any of your other peers. Now to introduce our new Professors. Professor Lupin will be teaching Defense against the Dark Arts and Hagrid will be our new Care of Magical Creatures."

Remus didn't get a whole bunch of cheers for no one knew him. Buffy took to clapping very loudly and saw Remus' happiness and Dumbledore's approval when Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and the twins began clapping harder as well, soon the rest of the table followed. Then Hagrids' turn came up and the Gryffindor's once again began clapping wildly.

" Well thank you all for your warm welcomes of our new professors. That's all. Did in." He said and sat down, the plates appeared filled before them and Buffy grinned digging in to the food laid out before her.

Dinner was a fun, noisy affair, completely different from the calm controlled meals she was used to experiencing with just the professors. She soon found herself enjoying this much better surrounded by her peers and chatting quite nicely with the three people on either side of her. She chanced a glance up at Remus half way through the meal to see him smiling kindly at her. She smiled back and shot a grin at Hagrid who returned it.

Everyone talked over each other and laughed loudly at things the others were saying about their summer, how much they had missed everyone. Finally dessert was over and Buffy felt exhaustion creep in despite her nap earlier and was slightly glad for the ban on patrolling. Professor Dumbledore once again stood up and called order with a clearing of his throat. The hall fell silent and when he felt as if he had the students undivided attention he carried on.

" Now that our stomachs are full and our need to see old friends satisfied. You all have classes tomorrow. Have a restful nights sleep." Dumbledore sat down again and clapped his hands.

Buffy rose with the rest of the Gryffindor table and followed the swarm of students to the tower in which their common room was located. Everyone was trying to crane their necks to see the new girl but were ushered in by prefects and another redhead. She turned to Ginny, who held a striking resemblance to Willow, and whispered. " Is the curly headed one your brother too?"

She nodded and giggled. " Yeah that's Percy. He's Head Boy this year. I have two other brothers who have already graduated." Buffy whistled low. " Ouch. The only girl. Well at least I'm guessing the only girl. That must be pretty bad." Ginny shrugged.

"Eh, yeah the only girl and the youngest. It taught me how to cast a very effective Bat Bogey Hex." Buffy laughed slightly. She wandered up the staircase to her room after bidding Harry and Ron goodnight. She said goodbye to Ginny and sighed as she crashed on comfy bed. Hermione and two other girls walked in.

" Buffy? This is Lavender Brownand Pravati Patil. They're in third year as well." Hermione said as the two girls giggled.

" Hi. Wow. Your from California right? That's what Dumbledore said." The girl introduced as Lavender said in a rush.

Buffy nodded. " Yes. I am. If you don't mind though, I'm very sleepy. Had a rough day between lessons and meeting new people."

The Lavender and Pravati groaned at the thought of lessons. " I don't know how you handled it for a whole summer. Being locked in here with all the professors." Hermione turned interestedly toward Buffy who was sitting against her pillows and curled under her blankets.

" Eh. It wasn't that bad. I made friends with Hagrid and Re…Professor Lupin. You'll love Defense Against Dark Arts, he's so awesome." They stayed up and chatted for a few more minutes until they heard Hermione yawn widely and state in sleepy voice. " We have class in the morning. Goodnight."

* * *

Buffy woke up at 6:45 and took a quick shower passing Ginny on the way out. She got her books together and was downstairs in the common room by 7:20. There she was greeted with a tired looking Harry and Ron. "Good morning, boys."

She was met with a grunt and a wave in her general direction from the sleepy teenagers and she laughed. " Ah, you guys make me miss my friend Xander."

Harry yawned and smiled sleepily, opening one eye lazily. " Hmm…That must be tough. Not being around your friends."

Buffy nodded. " It is. It was even more so when I first moved here. I went from having a well built support system to tattered remains. It was my choice though and I wouldn't change it for the world. I'm just happy I no longer have to turn to verbal ping pong ball matches with our lovely potions master to make me smile."

Ron spluttered for a minute. " You… you fight with Snape?" He asked in a shocked tone.

Buffy rolled her eyes. " Well it isn't as if we rip each others throats out but yes. The man is a big bully and could stand to be taken down a notch. Honestly judging someone by who their father and mother were. Not as if I could help it." She said the last bit muttering.

Harry perked at this. " Really? Did he go to school with your parents. He dislikes me for the same reason. Maybe our parents knew each other." Buffy felt a weight immediately. What should she tell this boy. She had two options. Find a variation of the truth that would appease him or she could tell him the actual 'my father is your godfather and betrayed your parents' bit. She somehow felt that it was to early both in the friendship and in the morning for a long story of that proportion.

" Eh, all I know is that he knew them and holds that against me. I don't think you'd know my parents though." She said, hating that her friendships always had to have secrets. She also knew that if these three were as curious as everyone has made them out to be then her secret would not stay secret for very long.

The two teens seemed to accept this and luckily their attention was drawn by Hermione who was walking down the stairs. " Ah, thank god. I'm about to die from hunger." Ron said in a melodramatic voice to which Hermione sighed.

" Must it always be about food Ronald?" She said in an exasperated tone, rolling her eyes in a 'help me' kind of way to Buffy. Buffy laughed and felt accepted into the small group as the wove their way down to the Great Hall.

They sat at the house table and enjoyed their breakfast. Professor McGonagall came by and dropped off their schedule.

" Ugh! Double Potions first thing in the morning on the first day back? What is Dumbledore, mental?" Asked Ron through a piece of toast. Buffy could see Hermione dieing to tell him off for chewing with his mouth open, but she stayed silent.

The rest of breakfast constituted in the three friends grumbling about their schedules. " We don't have Defense against the Dark Arts until tomorrow afternoon. Huh." Or, " Ugh look History of Magic on Monday Mornings. Can you believe that?" or Hermione's excited. " Ohhh look I have Ancient Ruins this afternoon after Charms."

The last sentence caught Buffy, Harry and Ron's attention. " But Hermione. We have Divination this afternoon after Charms." Hermione however made a jump and changed the subject quickly. " Would you look at what time it is. We'd better go before Snape blows a fuse."

Buffy could tell the boys didn't note the slightly panicked look in Hermione's eyes when Buffy did, but she decided not to comment on it.

They wandered down to the dungeons and into the door of the Potions room. Buffy followed the three to the back of the room and sat down next to them only to be brought out of the pleasant silence by none other than Draco Malfoy. " Hey Summers. Glad to see you haven't killed yourself yet. Waving wands can be tricky you know." He said with a hint of teasing in his eyes.

Buffy raised her eyebrows at her cocky cousin. " Oh really Malfoy. What exactly is that supposed to mean?" The trio behind her were frozen staring at the two before them.

Draco glanced behind her and the teasing glint was gone replaced by the cool calculating look that Buffy knew was his disposition." Better be careful Summers. You're a pureblood, you really don't want to be hanging out with a mud blood, blood traitor and Potty the Wonder Boy, here." The next thing he knew Buffy was in his face.

She lowered her voice to a whisper that could still be heard by Harry, Ron, and Hermione. " I don't know what you just called Ron and Hermione but I could tell it was bad and Harry's last name is Potter not Potty. Now. They are my friends and you will _not _be rude to them or any of my other friends unless you want to face my wrath. It doesn't matter that you're my cousin, at times blood is thicker than water and other times your friends are your true family. Do I make myself clear Drake?" His silver eyes widened slightly and he nodded amazed that a girl a good half foot shorter than he could be so threatening.

She shrank back and smiled sweetly at him. " If you do that, I think we might be able to get along just fine. If I hear you call anyone that ever again, you will know what it means when I say not to cross Buffy Anne Summers." She pat his tie lightly and straightened it since she had grabbed a hold of it while yelling at him.

He scampered off to the other table with his tail stuck firmly between his legs with a blonde headed girl, whom Buffy later learned was Pansy Parkinson, glaring intently at her. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all staring at her in shock. Ron had a grin spreading across his dazed face. " You're my new hero." Harry nodded in agreement.

" That was amazing Buffy." Hermione said in an awed voice. " I don't think that I've ever seen him told off like that before." Buffy just smiled adjusted her robes and sat down, Hermione on one side and Harry on another.

The door to the room banged open and the room fell silent as Professor Snape breezed in, in that annoying way he has. Buffy rolled her eyes as he commanded the silent room to "be quiet."

" Welcome back. I daresay we will have many more accidents," at this he sneered at a slightly chubby boy who was nervously shrinking away from him 'That must be Neville.' Buffy thought and listened as he continued his speech, " this year. Today's assignment is on the board. I want 2 rolls of parchment about this potion on my desk next class. Begin."

The rest of the class went by without a hitch, unless you count Neville melting his cauldron because Snape wouldn't stop breathing down his neck. Towards the end of the class Buffy was beginning to think that Snape would go back on his word about the10 points, just then she felt as though someone was breathing down her neck. She turned and saw the man standing over her shoulder.

"Miss Summers." He looked like he was dreading the next couple of moments.

Buffy turned a wide innocent smile towards him. " Yes Professor?" She asked smirking inwardly to herself. 'She shoots and she scores!' She thought happily.

" Your potion looks adequate 5 points to Gryffindor." She raised her eyebrows slightly and he raised his back. He then adopted an even more pained look and turned to Hermione. " Your potion is adequate as well Miss Granger, 5 points to Gryffindor."

He looked relieved and yet sickened at having completed the assigned task.

Buffy raised her eyebrows higher and he gave her a look that said not to get used to it and turned on his heel and stalked back to his desk while snapping, "Well? What are you waiting for get on with your work," after noticing the entire room's attention was focused on him.

Hermione turned to her in confusion and asked. " What in the world was that?" Buffy lowered her voice. " I'll tell you in a minute."

The rest of the class was spent muttering about what had transpired between the professor and Gryffindors.

Buffy sighed as Snape dismissed them and she followed the trio back upstairs. Harry, Ron and Hermione all three turned on her.

" Bloody Hell!", exclaimed Ron with Hermione's interjection of " please. There's no need for language Ron." ignored. " That was brilliant. What did you do? I don't think I've ever seen him give Gryffindor any points. Let alone 10."

Harry nodded. " Yeah. He always takes off points." Both boys seemed in awe of the girl in front of them. Taking down Draco Malfoy then getting10 points from the overgrown bat of the dungeons awed the two boys.

Buffy giggled, " Yeah. I kinda got that impression. I helped him yesterday. He was stressed and I had finished my potion and then we got to talking and he was complaining about potion ingredients that were late so I put them up for him. Hence the10 points." She shrugged slightly. " It was nothing."

* * *

They were on their way to lunch and Buffy was hungry. They sat down at the table yet again and Buffy smiled happily at Remus who gave a slight wave. Hermione noticed.

" Is he nice?" She asked curiously. She had seen the two interact across the Great Hall a couple of times now.

" Who? Remus? Yeah he's pretty awesome." She said not realizing she had said Remus' name and not Professor Lupin.

Harry turned to her. " Did you say 'Remus'?" He asked in a tone that clearly said, 'You're on a first name basis with a teacher?'

Buffy looked sheepish. " Oops." She said quietly. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

" We just got really close over the summer. He's the one I could turn to if I had a problem. He was the last remaining contact from my adoption." Hermione looked shocked as did the two boys.

"How was he your contact?" Hermione asked with a curious tone to her voice. Buffy knew that she would have to tell them the truth eventually so she gave them the non threatening side.

"Remus is my second cousin." Harry gaped like a fish again. Buffy found it funny that such a famous boy could be so awkward. Goes to show you that everyone goes through the awkwardness of adolescence.

" Professor Lupin is related to Malfoy?" He asked in a shocked tone. Buffy laughed outright at this.

"N..no. In fact, Remus can't stand Draco and I can't say that I blame him. Remus is my mom's cousin. And Draco is my fathers 2nd cousin I believe." She said, her giggles coming to an end.

The rest of the lunch was spent just discussing different things. Buffy relaxed as she realized that they accepted the fact that their teacher was her cousin and closed her eyes silently missing her friends. As much as she had grown to like these people even in the last day, she couldn't help but miss the close knitted family-like love that went on between her two best friends and her watcher. Not to mention it had been over 2 months and bordering on three since she had had Angel's arms wrapped around her or even heard his voice.

She resolved herself to ask Dumbledore if her friends could come one weekend in the following weeks.

They went to charms after a slight fiasco where Hermione disappeared after being right behind them on the staircase then reappeared right after they noticed she was gone, at the bottom of the stairs panting and out of breath. Hermione waved her hand slightly as she continued to pant and rushed off to Charms saying "Not to worry. I'm fine. What do you mean I disappeared? Don't be silly. I left my book bag in the Great Hall. I was behind you the whole time. What an observant lot you are."

They walked into Divination and were assaulted with a strong odor of incense. Buffy immediately knew this was going to be a foolish class but decided to enjoy a class in which she could kick back and let the work do itself for her. Once again Hermione appeared out of nowhere and Ron was staring at her in shock.

"No Hermione. Don't try to deny it. That is the second time you've flat out disappeared in one day." Ron said hissing it to her while the quartet was crowded around a low circular table and seated on poufs that made Buffy think of a Chinese restaurant she used to go to in LA.

" Ron I told you. I left my Charms book on the table and Professor Flitwick called me back." Hermione was sounding a little defensive. Buffy thought of that saying 'I think thou doth protest too much.' Or something to that extent.

Harry shook his head slowly. " No Hermione. You've never 'forgotten' things before. In fact you're the one that remembers what _we_ forget. This doesn't seem right." Harry had a puzzled look on his face, as did Ron. Hermione looked anxious and scared. Buffy immediately felt her inner 'protector' kick in and rushed to her new friends defense.

"Now boys. Don't be so hard on Hermione. We all have bad days. Maybe this is just one of hers." Hermione shot her a grateful look as the two boys ceased and desisted. Buffy arched an eyebrow and gave her look that clearly said 'You owe me big.'

There it is. I think it's pretty long. Anyway. So what do you think? School is now back in session (boo). And I had four tests in the past 2 days. Pshew. Next chapter Buffy faces a fear within a fear.


	18. Facing Fears

Chapter 19- facing fears

Disclaimer: I own no one

September came and passed and it was now the beginning of October. Classes were coming along well and everyone's favorite class (although they would never admit it in front of Hagrid) was Defense Against the Dark Arts. Buffy took to magic very quickly and seemed to be getting better every day. She had accelerated in DADA and two other classes. The other two were Transfiguration and Potions.

Buffy had talked to Dumbledore and he had agreed to let the Scoobies come the first weekend of October which was the weekend of October 10th. It was October 10th and she was going to pick them up at Giles' house that night.

Buffy had spent the last week getting on everyone's nerves. She was currently jumping up and down between classes in the Defense Against the Dark Arts room and Remus, Harry, Ron and Hermione were all watching her like she was a ticking time bomb. " I'm so excited! AHH! I haven't seen them in so long!" She had been going on like this for the past 3 days, ever since she had gotten Giles' letter saying that everyone was going to be able to go. The 10th was a teacher in-service and the kids were out and they would do the round robin then go to Giles's apartment.

" Whoa. Buffy, chill." Remus laid a hand on his excited cousin. " Take a deep breath. You need to be focused for today's lesson."

Hermione perked at this clue, Remus had been cryptic when telling them the afternoon before that today's lesson would be practical and they would not be needing their books. "What are we studying today Professor?" She asked in a curious tone, hoping he would tell her.

" Now, Hermione. That would give you an unfair advantage. You'll just have to wait and see." Remus said winking at the group of teens.

Class started as it normally did with Remus calling roll and then he said. " Alright everyone have their wands? Good. Follow me, then." He led the confused but intrigued bunch out of the room and down a few corridors to the teacher's lounge. " Now, I have discovered an interesting Dark Creature in the wardrobe in here and have asked the staff if they would mind leaving it for my third years to dispatch and they agreed. So in we go."

They entered the room and saw the said wardrobe rattling. " Now, does anyone have any guesses as to what is residing in this wardrobe and what it does?" As per usual, Hermione's hand shot straight up in the air, with her body bouncing slightly on the balls of her feet.

Remus smiled and pointed at her. " Yes, Miss Granger." Hermione grinned and answered in a prompt voice, " It is a boggart. It feeds off fear and takes the shape of your greatest fear." Remus smiled and nodded.

"Very well said Miss Granger, 10 points for Gryffindor. Alright so the spell to vanquish the boggart is quite simple, the way to dispel them is laughter, it's just most get caught up in their fears and cannot find the humor needed to say the spell and dispatch the boggart. Now repeat after me class, Ridiculous!"(a/t: I know this isn't the way you spell the spell but I don't have the 3rd book handy so yeah) The class repeated and Buffy heard Malfoy mutter "This class is ridiculous." She felt a wave of indignation towards him but swallowed it. She had more important things to focus on.

Remus had Neville Longbottom up in front of the class and was trying to coax the answer of what his greatest fear was. Finally he said just loud enough that everyone heard, " P…Professor Snape." The class burst into laughter and Neville looked ashamed. Remus chuckled and laid a supportive hand on Neville's shoulder and said in a placating tone, " He does have that affect, doesn't he? Neville, what does your grandmother wear?" Neville looked puzzled but answered that she wore a green dress with a red purse and always had on a hat with a moth-eaten vulture on top. Remus got a wicked little gleam in his eye and Buffy immediately knew something mischievous was going to happen, with the greasy potions master and the timid boy's grandmother and she had a pretty good idea that Severus Snape would NOT be pleased with the end results.

Remus leaned and whispered what he wanted Neville to do and Neville took a deep breath and nodded with more than a little fear coming out of his brown orbs. The doors sprung open and out walked the intimidating Potions Masters and he was in full sneering mode. Neville pointed his wand directly at the boggart and yelled, "Ridiculous!" There was a bang and there was Snape standing in the midst of his students wearing a green dress, carrying a red purse, and wearing a stuffed, moth-eaten vulture hat. The class laughed and the boggart looked confused.

Buffy was next after Parvati and she held out her wand as the boggart shifted shapes. The form it took made Buffy's breath catch. It was a healthy looking Joyce Summers. " Hello Buffy. I was happy and in the sun and it all changed. I'm underground and it's all your fault. Everything. Look at what's happened to me." She shifted into a burnt corpse. Several people yelled in fright. " This is what happened. All because of you. Maybe if we hadn't had to go to Sunnydale I would still be alive. Maybe if we hadn't adopted you Hank and I would be happy. You disappoint me Buffy." Buffy had tears in her eyes. " Mommy?" It shifted back into normal Joyce and smiled at her. " We're not quite done dear." And it shifted again. It should a pallid Giles who stared lifelessly back at her from behind broken glasses. " You'll fail me Buffy and someday this will all be a reality." He shifted into a bruised and battered Willow who was bleeding profusely from a head wound. " Where were you? You promised to protect us." It shifted to a vamped Xander. " But you got too wound up in your own life." It shifted to a Cordelia who was deathly pale and had a vamp bite, "Grow up, Buffy. You need to face your destiny. It's too late to save us, you failed." It changed then into Angel who smiled softly and reached out to the now openly sobbing Buffy and he came within an inch of stroking her cheek when his eyebrows creased and he gasped and turned to dust leaving it shifting into herself splattered with blood holding a stake. " You killed them all. One way or another. Maybe you won't be the one to actually end their lives with your bare hands but you will be the cause. You are death. Just like your father, you are death. " the real Buffy gasped and shook her head. " NO! I'm not a KILLER!" She yelled becoming distinctly red faced. " RIDICULOUS!" And there was a bang and confetti showered down around the class. Buffy stood for a few moments then backed slowly, turned and ran into the hall way sinking down in the corner sobbing as if the world was ending, and in a way it was.

She felt a hand on her and arms go around her pulling her up and into a group hug. She opened her eyes and saw a mix of black, brown, and red. She heard Hermione whisper, "It's alright, Buffy. It's alright now." She just sobbed harder, grabbing a hold of Hermione and Harry's shoulders and burying her face in Ron's neck. Buffy detested crying in public, but this was breaking her heart. Did her mommy really feel that way. If so, how could she go on living knowing her mom, the woman who had nurtured and shaped her for 16 years now hated her.

She heard a throat clearing and she turned and looked. There was Draco standing looking distinctly uncomfortable. " Hey Summers."

She looked at her friends who had all stiffened. " Hi Malfoy." She shuffled his feet slightly and looked up at her. " I, uh, wanted to tell you that I don't think you mum would have said that too you in real life. That was your ultimate fear and it was probably the furthest thing from what was true. He looked at her, and not sensing rejection, inched closer and opened his arms and enveloped her in a hug in a very awkward attempt to soothe her. She took a shuddering breath and pulled away smiling. He smiled back and said, "We're family Buffy and if a Malfoy does anything, it's stand by family." Buffy smile grew bigger. " Okay Draco." He gave her a look and took a deep breath and turned to Harry.

" Potter, Weasley, Granger, we aren't friends, we'll probably never be more than passible acquaintances, and that's on a good day. I just want you to know that I am offering you a truce, a cease fire, because of Buffy. She's your friend and she's my cousin and I'd rather not be playing "pass the quaffle" with my cousins feelings. Now, this doesn't mean that we're chummy and it doesn't mean that we'll be going for picnic lunches in the sun. It just means that you don't mess with me, I don't mess with you and we all try to get along." He was faintly pink at the end of this speech. He turned back to Harry, knowing that he was their leader.

" What do you say Potter. Truce for Buffy." He arched an eyebrow. If Harry humiliated him like he did on the train in 1st year, he was turning back without a backwards glance. Harry too seemed to be thinking of that instance and turned to Hermione and Ron then turned back. "Truce. For Buffy."

Buffy smiled at the two briefly shaking hands and felt a sense of ease. They may never be best of friends, but she could tell change was in the air.

" We best be getting back. I'm sure Lupin and the class are anxious to see how you are." Draco said clearing his throat trying to get the bunch of them out of the hall.

As the five of them walked down the hall, little did they know they had taken the first few steps down the path to their destiny.

OKAY… so what did you think, other than, 'Jeez, took her long enough.' Lord! More comp. troubles and I lost 54 pages and have to retype like 5-6 chapters off the paper I've written in a spiral. JOY. Okay so review. Hugs and kisses. Nat.


	19. Flooing and the Scoobs

Chapter 20- flooing and the Scoobs

Buffy had calmed down considerably since the incident in DADA class and she was currently sipping tea in Dumbledore's office. She listened as Dumbledore explained what was to happen. " You'll pick them up and I have supplied Remus with floo powder, be sure that they understand how the process works. Enjoy and I look forward to seeing you with your friends."

He smiled jovially at her and handed her the pot of floo powder that they were going to use to get there. Buffy was excited but most defiantly subdued from the fiasco that afternoon. She took the pinch of green powder and stepped into the fire yelling, "Rupert Giles's house, Sunnydale California."

She swirled past several fireplaces and landed at the slightly familiar fire place of Giles. She opened her eyes to see 5 bewildered eyes settling on her.

" Hi guys." Buffy said feeling distinctly out of place in her uniform in front of her friends.

Angel shook himself out of it first and opened his arms to her. She hesitated for a split second and flew into his arms. " I've missed you, Baby." Angel whispered into her neck. Buffy smiled tearily into his neck breathing in his familiar, comforting scent. She pulled back and the couple met in a soft but passionate kiss. The whole group was silent, even Xander, while the couple kissed, giving the long separated couple some much deserved respect.

They broke apart after a few moments smiling contentedly at one another. Buffy turned toward her three friends and held out her arms. Willow and Xander rushed toward her and gave her a hug that would have hurt her, had she been an average human. They pulled away and Cordy took her turn. The brunette hugged the blonde tentatively. As the two girls pulled away she set her sight on Giles. Before the British man knew what was coming he was knocked back a few feet, arms full of blonde slayer. " It's been boring without you, dear girl." She stayed burrowed in her surrogate father's chest breathing in the comforting smell of tea that she tended to associate with her watcher. She smiled up at him and said in a soft voice, " I've missed you Giles." Giles grinned at her and released her.

"Umm… Buffster, are you gonna introduce us." Xander said in a inquiring voice. Buffy gasped and raced over to Remus. " Oh God. Remus, I'm SO sorry. I got caught up and completely forgot to introduce you and the gang. Umm. Guys, this is Remus Lupin, my cousin. Remus, this is the gang, the red head is Willow, the brunette boy standing next to her is Xander, the brunette standing next to him is Cordy. The quiet one I kissed is Angel and that one is Giles." She said pointing playfully at the man in tweed.

Remus smiled at all of them and nodded to the fire place. "I think it's time to go, Buffy." He smiled at the bouncy girl. He turned his attention to the mix-matched group and explained what to do and say to get to Professor Dumbledore's office. " Buffy will go first and I'll be the last to leave. Now Buffy, set a good example as to how to use the floo system." Buffy shot him a look that clearly said, 'I'm not a child.' but stepped forward and walked into the fire grate. " Hogwarts School Witchcraft and Wizardry, Professor Albus Dumbledore's office." She swirled away and was brought back to Professor Dumbledore's twinkling blue eyes as she brushed off her robes to get rid of the ash that had collected there.

" It was a success then?" He asked in curiosity. She nodded her head and stepped away from the grate just in time, as Xander came spinning out of the fire place. He fell onto the floor with a groaned "oomph" and Buffy quickly aided in getting him up and brushing the soot off of him. She dragged him away and sat him in a chair. " I'll introduce you once everyone is here, Professor." Dumbledore inclined his head at her and smiled softly, " Quite wise of you Miss Summers."

The others arrived in a similar fashion. All showing up in the proper place. Remus was the last to show. All the luggage had been sent with various people and he looked very relieved to see them all gathered before him. Professor Dumbledore turned slightly to Buffy. " Seeing how all of our guests are now here. I think it best to make introductions. Now is not the time to be forgetting our manners, is it Miss Summers?"

Buffy smiled at the slightly batty old man. " Of course not, Professor. Guys, this is Professor Albus Dumbledore headmaster of Hogwarts. Professor meet, Giles my watcher, Angel, Willow Rosenberg, Xander Harris, and Cordy Chase." She said and as she indicated each member of the gang he nodded politely. He smiled indulgently at Buffy. " I do believe we have enough time before supper to show our guests to their quarters. But before we leave, could I interest you in a lemon drop?" Xander immediately held out his hand. Dumbledore obliged him by handing him a sweetly sour candy. Giles nudged Xander and he looked sheepishly at Dumbledore, "Thank you." He said, his words muffled by the candy that was currently occupying his mouth.

They shared a laugh and Dumbledore led them through the door and down the circular stairs. The Scooby Gang was in shocked awe as they were led through the enchanted halls and to Gryffindor Common Room. Dumbledore looked back at them. " When I tell you these pass words, you are not to share them with anyone outside your immediate group. Each house has its own dormitories and common rooms and are not to share their passwords with anyone of another house at anytime for any reason. Now this portrait," He said motioning to a portrait of two children playing. They glanced up and smiled waving jovially to Dumbledore. " Password?"

" Unity." He led the group in to the circular room and let the gang absorb their surroundings. The room was decorated in red and gold, much like the actual Gryffindor common room. It had two very cozy couches in the center of the room facing each other with a coffee table in between them The fireplace in the room had a half dozen cozy chairs scattered around it and a throw rug on the floor. The staircase led up a level and split off into two different directions leading to, Buffy supposed, the bedrooms. There was a door directly at the top of the stairs and she once again took an educated guess that that was the bathroom.

" This is you home away from home while you reside here. The password will not change until next term, so when you stay you may just come directly here and there will be a room awaiting you. Now I shall take my leave, I have a pleasant chat with Professor McGonagall I need to be attending at this moment. I will no doubt see you all in the Great Hall for dinner." With that the wizened old man swept out of the room with a head tilt in Buffy and Remus's direction.

Once he left the gang immediately set off in opposite directions, Giles over to the cozy fireplace, Cordy and Willow up the stairs where they split in order to tell the other which the better bedroom was, Xander flopping down on the couch, and Angel migrating in her direction. He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her cheek. " You okay?" He asked quietly pressing a gentle kiss to her neck. She shivered at the close contact after such a long separation.

"Yeah. I'm great. I'm just so happy to see you all again." She turned her head up and smiled gently. " I've missed you, Angel." He gave her one of his famous half smiles and said, " I've missed you too. More than you could ever guess." They shared a tender kiss as Remus looked on with a knowing look in his eyes.

Okay short, short chappie, I know, especially after so long but it seemed like a good place. The next one is getting typed as we speak so it shouldn't be to long. It's SNOWING! YAY! It's pretty and white and I think I'll be in school tomorrow. BOO! Apologies on the length of time between updates but schools been getting crazy and this isn't exactly the top priority. But gimme more reviews and I'll update soon. I hope you like this chapter. Nat


	20. Dinner and Revelations

Chapter 21- Dinner and revelations

OK. Hi for those that wanted reminding of the time line. This is the second season of Buffy or when she was 16/17 and the third book of Harry Potter when they were thirteen. Someone brought up the fact that Harry would technically be a year _older _than Buffy in the actual books and TV show BUT I am taking an artistic license and saying she is older than him considering if we follow the mixed time lines, she would be. Also. I appreciate all of your attempts to explain genealogy to me but I have tried but don't understand all the 'removed' parts so from now on if the characters are cousins I will say cousin not second. Cuz I'm confused and yeah. I don't own HP or BtVS so yeah. Thank you's all around for the reviews.

At five o'clock the gang went down to dinner. Everyone was standing outside the Gryffindor common room waiting for Harry, Hermione, and Ron to walk out. The portrait swung open and showed the trio. Buffy made the introductions and the large group headed down the winding corridors and staircases until they reached the Great Hall. The walk down had been filled with small talk and just a few curious glances thrown their way. Buffy turned to look at her friends. " Just stick close to us okay. Dumbledore made an announcement that you were going to be here, but it'll still be a shock. Just stay away from the Slytherins. They won't be as welcoming as others will." She smiled slightly at them and motioned for her friends to follow.

Buffy was happy that there were only a few people in the hall right at that moment. Unfortunately Draco was one of them. He smirked and swaggered up to them. The Scoobs all tensed at that moment. Not knowing who he was and why the air suddenly became heavy and tense.

Draco stood right in front of the group smirking and Buffy prayed the shaky truce would still be in tact. " Potter, Weasley, Granger." He said he jerked his head in a curt nod toward the three of them. His eyes grew a bit softer when he saw Buffy. " Hey Summers. You feelin' better?" He asked concern invading his gray eyes for a moment. She nodded and he turned to her friends. He sneered at them. " Muggles?" He asked looking them up and down.

Buffy rolled her eyes and stepped into his line of sight. " Yes, they are muggles. Is that a problem _Drake?_ Need I remind you what I told you in potions a couple months ago? About messing with my friends?" He shook his head warily, knowing that this tiny girl had a temper. Remembering with a slight shudder the day that she confronted him in potions. " Well they are my friends. So the same goes for them as it does for Harry, Ron, and Hermione. If they get hurt by you or your lackeys. Truce or no truce you will learn to rue the day that Buffy Anne Summers ever walked into this school. Now that said. Guys this is my cousin Draco, Draco this is my gang from Sunnydale."

Draco's eyes widened. " Sunnydale? California? The Hellmouth? Do you know the Slay…" Buffy ground her heel into his foot sharply and he let out a little yelp. " What'd you do that for?" Buffy glanced at the three friends from Hogwarts and noted a confused look on Harry and Ron's faces while Hermione had a calculating glint in her eyes.

Buffy gave him a saccharine sweet smile. " No reason. Lets go sit down, huh. Giles, I think Dumbledore has a seat up at the head table so that you don't have to eat surrounded by teenagers." She gave him a grin and pointed to where Hagrid was seated next to an extra chair.

Hagrid waved at the group jovially and Giles looked slightly nervous as he headed up to the abnormally large man. She turned and saw Draco had migrated back to Slytherin table and was currently deep in conversation with on of his lackeys. Buffy sighed as she looked at the group. "Come on, we better sit down or else we'll draw attention to ourselves." Harry, Ron, Hermione and Buffy all sat down on the long wooden bench about in the middle.

Buffy then moved down to give them space and Hermione moved down next to Buffy so the three muggle teens were surrounded on both sides by Harry and Ron on their right and Hermione and Buffy on their left. Xander picked the seat next to Harry, Cordy was in the middle and Willow sat next to Hermione. They group immediately got swallowed up in talking, Cordy joining the conversation of attending a magic school with Willow, Hermione, and Buffy while the boys tried to explain quidditch to Xander. Hermione rolled her eyes at the group.

" Watch out. If you two aren't lucky they'll have him brainwashed with quidditch by the end of dinner." Hermione whispered quietly to Cordy and Willow. Buffy snickered slightly while Cordy and Willow looked confused. " What's Quidditch?" Willow asked questioningly. Buffy sighed. " You know the weird obsession with football men seem to have? Well that carries over to Quidditch in the Wizarding world. I haven't seen it yet, but the first game of the season is tomorrow, Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw. I was thinking you all might want to see it." Hermione smiled and said, "That would be a wonderful idea Buffy. I just hope Xander doesn't get sucked into the black whole all the other boys have been introduced to." Buffy giggled and expounded on the sentence. " It's just that once Harry and Ron, or really any of the other boys for that matter, get onto the subject of Quidditch, it's rather hard to get them off of it."

Willow looked at Buffy in shock. Buffy arched an eyebrow in askance. Willow blushed slightly and shrugged. " It's just that… Well… You sounded very Giles- like. With the 'rather' and all. I've been noticing subtle hints in dialect the whole evening." Buffy went slightly white and got a worried look on her face. " I sound like Giles? God… next I'll be donning tweed dress suits and developing a nervous tick and saying " Oh Lord", at the stupid things I do."

Willow looked at Buffy in exasperation. " It's nowhere near that Buffy. I'm just saying that you are talking smidge more formally than you used to. It's to be expected. You've lived here for what…four, five months now and you've developed some habits. It's no biggie."

Cordy was watching this and sighed. " As long as you don't start with the 'bloody hell' like Spike…Oomph." Cordy said as the wind was knocked out of her by Willow while Xander whirled in his seat.

"Cordy!" Willow hissed, " Cordy, I thought we agreed that we weren't going to bother her with things she can't help." Buffy stared at the group. Dinner was served and the whole group of Gryffindor friends and muggles were staring at Cordy. She had the grace to blush and Buffy narrowed her eyes.

" Who's Spike?" Buffy asked, worry and anger dripping from her words. She felt worried because she knew that if they didn't want to 'bother' her that there must be something supernatural occurring and she felt anger because they could get seriously hurt if they didn't tell her what was happening in Sunnydale.

Willow, Xander, and Cordy all exchanged looks and all three scrambled. " Well you see…", " Oh you know, Spike's…" , " An old friend of Angel's!" Willow said loudly enough to draw attention of a few other Gryffindors.

Cordy and Xander backed down and let Willow continue. " Yeah, he's an old friend of Angel's from England." She stammered nervously. Buffy narrowed her gaze and asked quietly. " An old friend?"

Willow nodded. " A VERY old friend." Buffy groaned lightly and her eyebrows drew together. " Did he and Angel meet up?" Willow nodded. " Yeah, and he and his girlfriend came into town, but they had to leave. But Angel assured us that Spike would be able to return if he felt the need."

Buffy sighed lightly decoding the message as, ' Angel and this Spike character fought but Spike got away'. " Any serious damage?" Willow sighed and described the damage, " There was an incident on Open House Night. But very few people got in serious trouble. He actually looks a bit like your cousin. Might just be the hair." She shrugged and turned to food.

Xander broke in. " We were going to tell ya Buffster but Giles thought it best to save shop talk until after we had 'reacquainted ourselves.' At least I think that's what he said."

Buffy noted the curious glances from her friends and sighed. " Okay. Well. That's great about Angel's old friend. I don't know about you but I'm starved and dinner's almost over." At that she dug into her food.

Dinner's conversation between the two intermingled groups was slightly more stilted than it was previously. Hermione looked to Buffy. " Hey, didn't you say Angel was coming?"

Once again the Scoobies looked at each other for guidance. Buffy sighed and said, " He's here… he just has a serious sun allergy." She finished semi-lamely. Hermione looked at Buffy and then her brow furrowed. " He has a sun allergy and your from Sunnydale and Malfoy mentioned slay…"She trailed off in silence.

Harry and Ron looked confused at Hermione's odd behavior. Hermione looked at Buffy and said, " You're the slayer, aren't you?" Buffy froze and goes, " Shh, not here, wait till we finish dinner, then we'll fill you in." She paused for a few minutes then grinned. " I knew you'd figure it out eventually. You know what Remus said is true. You really are too smart for your own good." Hermione had a triumphant look on her face while Ron looked gob smacked and Harry still looked very confused.

They finished their meal and went up to the common room that the guests were staying in. When they went into the common room they saw Angel sitting on the sofa reading a book in front of the fire. He looked up and smiled happily when he saw Buffy.

" How was dinner?" He asked standing and walking to Buffy but stopped when he noticed that the three younger teens, who had to be Buffy's new friends even if he'd never seen them before, backed away. Actually it was more like the brunette girl drug the other two away.

" Hermione don't be rude. That's Buffy's boyfriend." Harry said. Hermione shot him her famous 'shut up if you don't know what you're talking about' look. " He's a vampire Harry." Harry's eyes snapped wide.

" What?" Harry asked in a screeching voice. Angel sighed and sat back down on the couch again. " I won't deny it." Angel said quietly. Hermione had a slight edge of fear in her voice when she said, " Does Professor Dumbledore know?"

Buffy sighed. " Look, yes Dumbledore knows, and yes my boyfriend is a vampire and yes I am the Slayer. But Angel is a good man. He has a soul."

Ron interrupted then, " A soul, but I thought when vampires were turned that they loose their souls." Angel looked up to the group. " They do, but my sire and I attacked a tribe of Romany Gypsies and they cursed me with my soul. So that I would always know the grief that my actions caused those that I inflicted them on. That was in 1899, it's been almost 100 years since I got my soul." Harry's eyes widened. " Just how old are you?"

Xander shot in before anyone else, " Dead Boy here is older than dirt." Cordy knocked him upside the head and Buffy shot him a death glare when she turned back to the group. " He's 242 years old and was born in Galway Ireland. His sire was Darla the malevolent. We killed her last year."

Ron looks at Angel in shock, " You are 242? You don't look it." Hermione looked at him like he was an idiot and shook her head. " It's called immortality Ronald. How did you all come to find out about her being the slayer?" Her last question was aimed at Cordy, Xander, and Willow.

Willow blushed scarlet. " Well, Xander and I tend to get into a lot of trouble and Buffy had to help us out of a very dangerous situation involving Angel's sire, actually. Cordy was in the wrong place at the wrong time as well." Ron looked at Angel more closely then a look of shock dawned on his face. " Oh my god! You're Drusilla the Mad's sire!"

Angel shifted slightly and Buffy shot him a confused look. He gave her an apologetic glance then nodded. " Yeah, I am. How did you know?" It was Ron's turn to blush and he shifted on his feet.

" Well, William the Bloody, well, that's my great-great and maybe a few more great's cousin on my mom's side."

Okay yet another chapter to come soon. Sorry again that it took so long. Say YEAH Nat. I finished my Medical Terminology course with a 99 in the class! YAY. So yeah. Tell me what you think. I dunno. I wanted to make Spike related to someone so that if he followed Buffy… I haven't decided yet. Okay so as always review and much love. Nat OH Merry belated Christmas and HAPPY 2006! Okay...


	21. Family Values

Chapter 22- Family values

Okay I know! January? Sorry and there is NO excuse… I know… okay well they aren't mine… so yeah on with the story…

The room went deathly still at Ron's announcement. He glanced around at the assembled group. "What?" He asked in a tone that belied his nervousness. "It's not as if I said, "Yeah, William the Bloddy. Mum invites him over for afternoon tea every Saturday." He was blushing a deep red and was looking at the ceiling now. "Mum always uses him as a threat. 'If you want to run out and become like William then go right on ahead. No one is going to stop you.' It gets kind of annoying really."

Hermione eyed him as if he had grown two heads. "Why haven't you ever said anything before?" Ron shrugged. "I dunno. I mean it's not like it had ever come up before has it. I mean what was I going to say, 'Hey guys did I ever tell you a distant cousin of mine from a century ago is a feared vampire that is the grandson of Angelus the Scourge of Europe.' Yeah I'm sure that would have gone over well." He sighed at his best friends looks. "Okay. Look I promise that I will never keep anything from you guys again. Will that work?" Hermione and Harry looked contrite.

"You don't have to tell us everything, mate, it was just a shock. We're sorry." Harry said pushing his round black glasses up his nose. Hermione nodded her bushy brown head in agreement. "Ron, I didn't mean to be rude. It just caught me off guard." Ron smiled at them and nodded. Giles cleared his throat and looked at his watch. "I think it is almost time for curfew. You lot need to get back to the tower." Buffy sighed and cuddled that much closer to Angel. He kissed her cheek and pushed her up.

"I'll be here when you wake up." She smiled down at him and kissed him gently and then walked over to where the trio was standing waiting. "Goodnight you guys." She said smiling at her gang. "Night Buffy." Came the chorus of voices. She walked out of the common room. Leaving her Sunnydale gang and going to the Common room with her new one.

When the got to the common room they separated into pairs at the stairs that led to the dormitories, they said their goodnights and went to bed.

The next day dawned bright and sunny. Buffy stretched luxuriously in bed and moaned as she opened her eyes. She was greeted with a already dressed Hermione who was wearing muggle attire. Her blue jeans and t-shirt looked out of place in the circular, stone walled dormitory but Buffy had to grin. She hopped up and took a fast shower letting her hair dry naturally as she dressed quickly. She chose a tank top and some jeans with tennis shoes. She looked at her self in the bathroom mirror and grinned. Today was going to be perfect, even if she had to kill someone for that to happen. She skidded out into the main room and grinned at Hermione who grinned back.

"C'mon, C'mon, I wanna see Angel!" She said as she dashed down the stairs that led to the Common Room followed by a grinning Hermione. She found the boys sitting on a couch and looking dead to the world, as they did every morning before they had breakfast. "Cheer up boys. Today is a beautiful day. C'mon. We gotta go see Angel…and the rest of the gang." She said as she pulled them both up easily and pulled them toward the portrait entrance.

Hermione followed at a distance watching the over zealous blonde drag the two reluctant wizards. Hermione had never seen Buffy this happy before and was quite happy to see her friend having fun.

Buffy literally bounced at the idea of being this close to her boyfriend and best friends. She rushed out of the entrance to Gryffindor. Tower and to the guest common room further down the corridor. She knocked on the portrait before saying the password and dragging the now awake boys into the common room followed again by Hermione.

The room was darkened and there was a fire burning in the fire place. Buffy grinned and went to the couch facing the fire and plopped down by her boyfriend. Angel leaned in and pecked her lips with his before leaning his head back and sighing. She laid her head on his shoulder and the trio eyed them, suddenly feeling distinctly out of place.

Just then Willow, Cordy and Xander came down the stairs and smiled at the younger ones.

"Hey guys, I'm starved. What about you?" Xander asked. Buffy looked up and smiled. Standing from her spot next to Angel she moved next to her constantly hungry friend. "Yeah so am I." Hermione rolled her eyes. "You're always hungry Ron, what else is new?" Buffy grinned. "I, myself am pretty hungry." She wandered back to Angel. "I'll be back after breakfast." She pressed a kiss to his lips and pulled back. He smiled gently and shook his head. "Don't be ridiculous Buffy. You go and have a fun day with your friends and we can spend some time together tonight." She looked at him. "Are you sure Angel?" He nodded and pushed her away gently. "Yes, now get on with you." She grinned at him and looked at her friends and Watcher (Giles had come in sometime in their conversation). "Ready for breakfast, you guys?"

When they got down to the Great Hall they sat in the same order as the night before and ate in companionable silence. Buffy glanced up at Remus and smiled as she noted he and Giles were immersed in conversation. Willow looked at her and caught where her eyes had traveled and grinned. "I guess Giles has made a new friend." Buffy nodded and the gang all got up and walked out of the castle and on to the sweeping grounds that were green and lush. She led them down to the lake and smiled as they all collapsed in a scattered group. She sat down with them and enjoyed the Scoobies reactions to the giant squid that poked his tentacle up out of the water. They talked amicably until a shadow fell over them.

"Hey Summers." She looked up and grinned. "Hey Drake." His silver eyes scanned the group of teens and then narrowed back in on Buffy. "So you goin to the Quidditch game this afternoon?" Buffy nodded. " Yeah I thought that that would be a pretty cool thing for the gang to see." Draco nodded. " Are you sure that one is a muggle?" He said pointing at Willow. "Save for the accent she could pass for a Weasley." Buffy nodded. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure she's a muggle. Well for the most part." He raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean for the most part?"

Willow interjected, "I can float pencils." She said proudly. He arched one eyebrow and a smile played around his mouth. "I see." He said as if talking to the village idiot. "And how can you do that, Miss…?" Willow was blushing red from the attention the new boy was putting on her but continued. "Willow. My name is Willow and I am studying Wicca." Draco's curiosity was piqued. Although he never showed it he was about as hungry for knowledge as Hermione was. He just didn't spend every hour of everyday with his nose buried in a book.

"So, what is Wicca exactly, Willow?" He asked not unkindly. She smiled and set off into an explanation. "Wicca is a religion of sorts that calls for the use of the elements to honor the Goddess. You can do purely the religious part of it. Where you honor the Goddess as the mother, or you can practice the practical part of it where you do spells by calling on the elements surrounding you, or you could do both. Personally I'm a practical practitioner. I summon the elements or when I get a lot more studied lesser gods, to complete my spells. Right now I've just barely mastered wind, hence the floating pencil." He nodded and smiled. The girl seemed smart. "That sounds pretty interesting. I guess that is a way that muggles can do magic if they aren't actually magical."

Xander asked the next question. "So, have you always known you were magical, or were you like Hermione?" Draco bit back a sneer at being compared to Hermione Granger Queen Muggleborn but answered civilly enough. He sat down next to Buffy and continued talking. "Yes, I've always known I was a wizard. My family has been purebred for centuries, which means that I was almost guaranteed magical powers." He yawned lazily. "I best be getting down to the pitch for the game. See you there, I suppose."

Xander eyed him as he walked away. "I don't like him." He stated simply and Ron and Harry both nodded sagely. "Quite true," Hermione stated, "He is our resident bully. In fact I am actually surprised he was as civil as he was, even with our truce."

Buffy grinned. " It might have something to do with the fact that I threatened him. I told him that what I warned him I would do to him if he picked on you guys would be the same if he picked on the scoobs." She said smirking slightly. She sighed and looked up at the castle. "We should probably go eat lunch before the game starts." They all went up to the castle, Harry and Ron trying their best to explain the game of Quidditch in terms that muggles would understand and Buffy and Hermione did their best to tune them out. All in all it was shaping up to be a pretty good day.

Okay so there we go. Short I know but guess what next chapter is the quidditch game and the scoobs leave and the chappie after that is when dear old Sirius makes an appearance at the Halloween Feast so there we go. Uh…I guess I'll try to get the next chapter typed. Well okay then I hope I didn't loose too many of you guys because of my long absence. Leave me reviews and I'll update again soon. Nat.


	22. Goodbyes and a Scary Hello

Chapter - Goodbyes and scary hellos

I won the lottery and bought Harry Potter AND Buffy AND the Austin Powers series as I mention it in this chappie! Ohh damn that was a dream…I know that it's been forever…over a year! Hopefully I'll update more often and for those of you who have stuck with this story. I greatly appreciate it!

Buffy and the gang left the Quidditch stands elated. Gryffindor had once again beaten Slytherin. Buffy was walking beside Willow and Hermione peacefully heading back to the guest rooms so that she could see Angel. They reached the rooms and she turned to group behind her. " I want to see Angel by myself for a little bit. Maybe you guys could show the Scoobs around the castle." Xander opened his mouth to complain about Buffy spending time with Angel but Cordy elbowed him in the ribs. Harry nodded and smiled at her and she smiled back. " Unity." The portrait swung open and she walked in. "Hey you." Angel smiled. " Hey yourself. Where is everybody." I ditched them for a minute. I wanted some us time." He smiled at her gently and wrapped her up in his arms. " Are you happy here." She nodded slightly. 'Am I happy here? Really happy?' She asked herself and then nodded again. " Yeah. I am. I have new friends and a new family, and I still have you and Giles, and the gang. Yeah I'm happy here." Angel nodded and kissed her forehead. "As long as you're happy, I'm happy."

The rest of the day passed without major incident and night fell. The scoobs were getting ready to leave and Buffy and Angel were walking around the grounds after dark. " When am I going to see you next?" She asked quietly. Angel stopped and turned her around to face him. " When the time's right. You'll come back for Christmas won't you?" She nodded. " Then that is a definite. I'll miss you, but you have an education to pursue. Don't let your boyfriend stand in the way of that." She nodded again, her blonde hair swaying. " I know that. I just…I miss you all so much when I'm not in SunnyD that I just can't even think straight sometimes. You have no idea how happy I was when I saw you again. I mean I miss Wills and Xander and Giles but you. You I don't know what to do without you here." Angel just smiled softly. " You'll learn." He paused and looked at his watch. " It's almost 8. We better get up to Professor Dumbledore's office." She nodded.

15 minutes later Buffy was inconsolable. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were flanking her as one by one her friends and finally her boyfriend stepped through the fireplace. "It's ok Buffy. You'll see them again." She nodded and sniffled. " I know. It's just…it's hard to say goodbye." Remus was there too and gave his cousin a hug. " I know. Hey. Do you want to come to my office for some tea…just you and me…we could talk." She nodded. "Yeah." They walked in silence up to Remus' office and Buffy sat down in one of the cozy chairs looking at all the different types of creatures that littered the small space. " Can you believe that Halloween is in two days?" He asked lightly. " No. It's hard to believe." Remus nodded. " Yes. Yes it is. Do you and the others have anything planned." Buffy just shook her head. "Nope. I'm looking forward to a quiet night. You know. Vamps and such take the night off on Halloween?" He arched a brow. " Really? How'd you find that out." She gave a sad smile. " Giles told me last night. He was like " Now Buffy, there is no need to even think about patrolling On Monday night. There will be no demons or vampires out. They take the night off.'" Remus smiled at her and nodded. " Well you best be getting to bed. Curfew is about to go into affect." She nodded and sat down her teacup. " Remus?" He looked at his cousin and felt a pang go through him. She was so much like her father at that age it wasn't funny. " Hmm?" She looked up. " Thank you." He smiled. " You're very welcome. Feel free to stop by more often." She nodded. " I will." They hugged and she whispered in his ear for the first time. " I love you Remus." He felt his eyes sting as he heard that. " I love you too, dear girl." She smiled and pulled away. " Well, I'll see you tomorrow." Remus nodded and watched her walk out of the office. " Look what you threw away Sirius. Look at what you threw away when you killed Peter and all those innocent people. When you betrayed Lily and James." He felt a pang of sadness when he thought of his old friends but pushed it aside. It was getting close to the full moon and he had some prepairing to do.

Sunday passed by in a flurry of preparation. Buffy was very excited about her first Halloween at Hogwarts. In fact she felt like a 4 year old waiting for Christmas Day. Monday morning rolled around and their first class was double potions. Harry and Ron were grumbling about the fact that they had to see Snape again. But Buffy was looking forward to seeing the cranky teacher. They had grown close…dare she say it, almost like a messed up father and daughter relationship. If she needed help, she knew that he would be there if it was a real problem. They were down in the dungeons waiting outside the door to the potions room when Draco strutted up to them. "Hey, Summers." She cracked a small grin. "Hey Drake? What's up?" He shrugged and eyed her. Buffy could have sworn that she could feel his gaze to her bones. " Can I talk to you at lunch?" He asked and she felt a jolt of surprise. "Um..why?" She asked quietly thinking of reasons that he would willing seek out an opportunity to talk. " I just want to. Meet me in the courtyard after you finish. Try to make it a quick lunch. I would like sometime to talk." She nodded dumbly and watched him walk towards his fellow Slytherins. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all eyed her. " What do you think he wants?" She shrugged. "I dunno." She left it at that. If she kept that up she would turn into Angel before she knew it.

At lunch Buffy kept one eye on her cousin and another on her food. She was starving! She ate as quickly as she could and once she was finished she walked out the double doors and into the Entrance Hall and out into the courtyard outside the front doors to the castle. Draco followed her and watched her for a few minutes, not realizing that she knew he was there. " I know you're there you know." She stated and flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder as she turned around. She knew she was in desperate need of a hair cut, but she had no idea what do about that now that she was in the magical world. Draco distracted her from her inner dialogue when he said. " Well, Summers, the reason I asked you out here is because I need help." He stated with a faint blush staining his pale cheeks. She eyed him curiously. " What kind of help?" He was silent for a few minutes and she saw the wheels turning in his head as he tried to figure out the best approach. " I hate my life." He stated simply. " I hate my father. I love my mother but I hate him. He ruins everything. He is hoping that I enroll in the Death Eaters as soon as I graduate and I am to start my training this summer." Buffy felt confused at that last statement. In the wizarding world you had to be 17 to practice magic outside school…right? "I thought you had to be 17 to do magic outside of Hogwarts." He shook his head. " Not at that manor. There are so many wards and protection spells that the ministry has no idea what is going on at my house. That's why I'm afraid. He said something about teaching me the unforgivable curses." Buffy held up her hand to stop him. "The unforgivable curses? What are those?" Draco sighed and his silver eyes, normally cold and uncaring were softened due to fear. " They are three curses that are punishable by the dementor's kiss." Buffy shuddered at the mention of the hooded creatures that were floating around the perimeter of the school. " Ok. So what do these three curses cause to warrant such an unhappy death?" She asked as she cocked her head to the side. "The Imperius curse is one designed to let the wizard or witch who cast it take over the person they cast it on. They can control every facility and action just by thinking of what they want them to do. The second curse is the Cruciatus curse. That is the torture spell and one of Voldemort's favorites from what I've heard. It causes unbearable pain in the person it is inflicted upon and if you are held under it for too long then it causes you to go insane or you can possible die. Longbottom's parents were driven insane by my aunt Bella, I guess she's your second cousin, by that curse. And then there is the Avada Kedevra spell. The killing curse. Only one person has been known to survive it. He's your friend, Potter." Buffy felt sick to her stomach hearing about these curses. "No wonder they are given up to the dementors. You're afraid you dad is going to make you learn these?" He nodded his pale blonde head. "Yes. Maybe not right away, but I know that it is in his plans." He paused for a minute and looked down. " Look, it's not in my nature to ask someone for help, but Buffy. Please. If anyone can help me it would be you." Buffy smiled at her cousin. "Drake. I would be happy to help you. If you honestly don't want to become your father's mini-me, then I would be more than happy to help you." Draco looked up at her. " Mini-me?" Buffy giggled a little and got a wistful smile on her face. "It's a muggle movie. Austin Powers and the Spy Who Shagged Me. It's a great movie. I'll have to let you watch it." Draco wore an completely lost look. " Ok. I didn't understand most of that sentence, but I'm sure you know what you're talking about. So you'll help?" Buffy smiled and slung her arm around his shoulders. " I sure will. What is family for?" He gave her a smile. Not a sneer. An honest to god smile and warmed his eyes and her heart. " I love you Drake, you're family to me and I protect what's mine." Draco gave her another grin. "Well, you're family and I protect what's mine. Guess that's one more thing we have in common, huh?" She nodded and started to walk towards that doors that led to the Entrance hall with her arm still around his shoulder. He shook her arm off and bristled. "Just what do you think you were getting ready to do, Summers?" He asked rudely. " Well, I thought." He glared at her. "That's right. You didn't think. What do you think my father would do to YOU if he learned that you had your arm around me? You're a Gryffindor. We're not even supposed to associate." Buffy looked up at him with a hint of anger in her eyes. "Yeah, well, listen here. I may not know Hogwarts politics and I may not know what is ok to do with a Slytherin and what is not ok to do, but I do know this, I care about you and I get kinda touchy when I care. If you have a problem with it, I'll stop. But no more rudeness Drake. If I'm going to help you, we have to be kind to one another." He sighed and raked his long fingers through his hair. " Look, the most I can promise you is that I won't be rude when we're alone. Is that good enough?" Buffy nodded and continued to walk up the stairs. She was about to open the door when she heard her name being called. She turned back around and glanced at her cousin. " Hey. Summers. Thanks." He said simply and that brought a smile to Buffy's face. "You're very welcome."

Dinner was approaching and Buffy was very excited about the Halloween feast. " So what all is going to happen tonight?" Harry shrugged his shoulders. " I dunno. Our first year there was a mountain troll and last year we went to Nearly Headless Nick's Death day Party. I don't know what's going to happen this year but I know it won't be boring." He smiled at her.

Buffy sat through dinner on pins and needles. She knew something was going to happen tonight but she just wasn't sure what or when. Dinner went well other than that, lots of laughs and it was good to see Remus as happy as he was tonight. Buffy grinned as Ron told a joke. Things were going perfectly until they reached the common room. All the Gryffindors were gathered around the landing in front of the Fat Lady's portrait. " What's going on?" Hermione asked in a whisper. Buffy felt her spider senses crawling. " I don't know. But whatever it is, is not good." They all eyed her curiously. "What do you mean?" Buffy shrugged and opened her mouth to answer just when Percy Weasley pushed his way through the mass of students. " Let me through. Why are you all standing here. Surely one of you remembers the password. Let me through, I'm the head boy." There was silence and then Percy said in a loud and commanding voice, "Someone go find Professor Dumbledore." All of a sudden Professor Dumbledore was there, almost as if he had been standing there waiting for Percy to say that sentence. " What's going on?" He asked. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Buffy edged closer to the portrait hole and they all gasped. " Oh my god!" Buffy murmured. The portrait where the Fat Lady normally stayed was cut. Buffy got closer to Dumbledore, close enough to tug on his sleeve. " Who did this?" She asked. He opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by a portrait who said. " That Sirius Black. He always had a horrid temper."

Buffy felt her stomach drop. "Sirius Black?" She asked the portrait. It was quiet enough that you could here a pin drop. The portrait nodded and she felt like crying. Her father had slipped past the dementors, gone up to Gryffindor Tower and had probably been looking for Harry. Then a thought struck her. What if he had found out about her and was looking for her? She felt queasy. Dumbledore cleared his throat. " Everybody head down to the Great Hall." Just then Professors McGonagall and Snape were hurrying towards Dumbledore, closely followed by Remus. " We need to find her. Severus. Would you check the Dungeons?" He asked calmly. Snape nodded his head and before turning on his heel to head for the dungeons, he gave Buffy an indefinable look. Dumbledore looked down at Buffy. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were waiting for her. " Go on Miss Summers." She shook her head. "NO!" She fairly shouted at Dumbledore. As soon as she said it she blushed. "No. With all do respect sir, I'm the slayer. I'll help." Dumbledore shook his head. " No. I can't allow that, Miss Summers." Buffy felt tears come to her eyes. "Please, sir. Please, I want to help. I need to help. He's..he's…I just need to do this." Dumbledore sighed and then nodded. "You stick by Remus. Don't leave his side. Go search the top floors, I'll take this floor and Minerva please, check his old hideouts." McGonagall nodded. "Of course." She bustled away. Dumbledore rounded on the three remaining students. " I thought I told you to go to the Great Hall." Harry shook his head. "No. I want to go with Buffy." Buff sighed and walked over to Harry. " Harry. This is my job. I need to do it. Remus and I will walk you down to the Great Hall and then we're going to search the upper floors. Let's go." Harry sighed, knowing the look in Buffy's eyes would not permit him to argue.

Here's another chapter finish. I know I don't deserve it but please leave me some comments!


	23. Searching for Answers

Chapter 24- Searching for answers

Alright. I am hoping that this makes up for the missing chapters…there should be more coming. Alright. Snape and Draco are two of my favorite characters and I am going to follow Snape's story line but I am going to a little free with Draco…it'll be slow but it'll be noticeable. Enjoy the stories!

Buffy and Remus dropped Harry, Ron, and Hermione off at the double doors of the Entrance Hall and made quick work back up to the upper floors. " He won't get out of the castle now." He left the 'if he's still in here' unsaid. " Why do you think that he broke in?" Remus sighed. " I don't know but…Buffy. You don't blame yourself for his actions do you?"

She sighed and looked down a corridor trying to sense any movement. Not sensing any, she turned to the other corridor and didn't sense any there. " Is there anymore corridors on this floor?" She asked Remus and he nodded. " Yeah, there's the statue of the humpbacked witch that hides the secret tunnel to Hunneydukes." She paused. "How many more of those are there on the grounds?" Remus sighed and looked at her. " Too many for you to be traipsing off and searching. You never did answer my question."

She glared at him and then shrugged. " So what if I do? You can't stop that anymore than I can. So let's just focus on trying find my beloved dad and bring his sorry ass to justice. K?" She asked in a hard tone and Remus knew that she wouldn't be talking about her feelings any time soon.

" Look, I know I can share anything with you and you won't judge me. But right now I'm in full slay mode and not really looking for a 'spill Buffy's guts' session, okay?" He nodded and then pointed to the statue. "That's it. I don't know if he would have taken this one because Hogsmeade is being patrolled by Dementor's too and the only place for him to go is the Honeyduke's basement. He'd be trapped. It would only be a small amount of time before he got caught." She nodded. "Where are some others that he would be tempted to use?" Remus thought for a moment. His amber eyes thoughtful and worried. " Well there were several that we used in our days as students but almost all of them are collapsed now and the ones that aren't collapsed only lead back to the one's that are. I can't think of any that he could use to get out of here, without leading him either to a collapsed passage, back to the school, or into a semi-public place." She nodded. "So what? Do we just look around and hope that we come across him?" Remus nodded and didn't say anything. Buffy eyed her cousin with curiosity. He had a contemplating look on his face. " Whatcha thinking?" She asked quietly. She didn't know what he was thinking and was unsure if it was a touchy subject or not. They had cleared the next three floors before he answered. " I just never thought it would come to this. I never thought I would be searching Hogwarts trying to find Sirius. I mean. I never thought he would do something like this. It just seems unbelievable." Buffy sighed and closed her eyes. She was having a hard time believing that her father was the person causing mass hysteria. "Well, I don't know him, but he proved that he was capable of doing this and a lot worse when he killed all of those people and sold out Harry's parents. I don't care if he's my father. I'll gladly hand his sorry ass over to the Dementers. I know I didn't know Harry until a few months ago but he's my friend and you don't mess with my friend and get away with it. Even if it did happen 12 years ago." Remus smiled and laid his hand on her shoulder. " Have I ever told you how happy I am that I'm on your good side?" She giggled and just shook her head. "Remus, you crack me up!" He chuckled and they continued their search.

Thirty minutes later Remus and Buffy were standing outside the Great Hall. Remus stopped her from opening the doors and laid his hand on her shoulder again but this time his eyes were serious.

" Buffy, please. Please promise me that you won't go searching for him by yourself. It's too dangerous. I know you unbelievable strong and he has no idea who you are but, he might have a wand. You don't know too many defensive spells yet and I worry that you might get yourself hurt. I'd never forgive myself if something happened to you."

Buffy sighed and looked at Remus with a sad look on her face. "Oh Remus, I don't know what to tell you. You know slayers don't have a long life. If I'm lucky, I'll live long enough to graduate." She shrugged though and smiled. "Oh well, I've already lived a better life than most slayers. Most operate like robots. "Slay, train, sleep. Slay, train, sleep. I'm blessed, I have a good family, great friends, a watcher who is like a father, and a boyfriend that I would give my life for. I have more than some people have in their whole life."

Remus smiled at the young woman in front of him. "Well, I am happy for you, you have friends. I was blessed to have mine for the short amount of time that I had them." Buffy grinned and said. "I'm your friend, Remus. You have me." He smiled openly at that. She thought it was amazing. Remus was graying and he had a worn face but when he smiled he looked younger and more his age. " I know I do. You have no idea how happy that makes me." He pulled her into a hug and just as they were about to pull apart so that Buffy could go into the Great Hall a cold voice echoed in the Entrance Hall. " I'm sorry to be breaking up this family moment but I have two questions. One. Why are you out of the Great Hall Miss Summer and two did you happen to find Black?" Buffy sized Snape up and wondered for a moment if he was to be trusted with her secret. She decided that if he talked she would get revenge. " If you tell ANYONE this, I will not hesitate to do something drastic in response." Snape's eyes were cold. " Are you threatening me, Miss _Black_?" He asked her, knowing how that name pissed her off. " I told you my first day here that it's Summers not Black. And I'm not threatening, I'm promising. What I'm about to tell you only a few people know and I am real picky on who I let into m y circle. I trust you as a student would trust her teacher. Can I trust you to keep my secret?" It was Snape's turn to size up the small girl in front of him. Who was he going to tell and why would he want to tell what this 16 year old had to say to him. "It better not be just some excuse as to why you sneaked out with your cousin to hunt for you father. If that's what it is, I will not hesitate to tell Professor Dumbledore."

Buffy shook her head. " No, Dumbledore already knows my secret and he knows that I am with Remus right now. It's because of my secret that he aloud me to go look for Sirius. Tell me professor…have you ever heard of vampires?" Snape just gave her a look that clearly asked 'are you retarded?' " Miss Summers, may I remind you that I am indeed a wizard." Buffy sighed. "Okay, so you've heard of them. Tell me are you familiar with vampire lore?" Snape thought that this might be some insult to him, he knew what he was called around the school, but played along anyways. " I am slightly familiar with vampire lore. Why?" Buffy gave him a grin. " Tell me, what can you tell me about the Slayer?" He sighed. " What does this have to do with anything?" Buffy just arched her eyebrow. " Alright. The Vampire Slayer is one girl in all the world chosen to defend the world against vampires and everything else that goes bump in the night. They are picked every generation and generally don't live for very long. Why?" Buffy smiled sweetly at him. " Ever met one before?" He narrowed his eyes. "No. I can't say I have. Why? What exactly does this have to do with anything?" Buffy smiled wider. "It has everything to do with everything I do in my life. Well, professor, you can now say that you have indeed met a vampire slayer." Snape just let out a bark of laughter. "You're telling me that you, Buffy Summers, is the vampire slayer of her generation." She grinned and nodded. "Yup, I sure am. Now, do you want me to do a demonstration. I would be more than happy to show you just how strong I am if you want me too. But, it would probably be painful on you. Also, do I have to go over the whole secret identity thing?"

He shook his head in a dumbfounded way. He had just used leginamacy on her and had read in her thoughts that she was, indeed, the slayer. " I have my own secrets that I plan to take to the grave, Miss Summers. Your's will go with them. Go into the Great Hall now Miss Summers. I'll let you know if they find Black." She smiled slightly at him and then walked into the dark Great Hall. Professor McGonagall was there and saw her come in she immediately hurried Buffy to where Ron, Harry, and Hermione were sleeping. There was an open sleeping bag left for her in between Harry and Hermione. " Sleep Miss Summers. It'll do no good worrying." McGonagall said as she turned to make sure that the other students were asleep. As soon as Buffy laid down Harry rolled onto his side. "Why did you want to look for him?" Buffy sighed. It wasn't the time. " Just go to sleep Harry. That man is after you and has obviously lost his mind. I'm your friend and I can protect you. Please, please accept my protection." Harry sighed and nodded. "Fine. But I can take of myself." Buffy nodded.

" I know you can but it never hurts to have someone backing you up." Harry nodded. Just then Percy Weasley walked by and all four people hushed. After he passed Hermione had to ask a question when all Buffy wanted to do was fall into the sweet unconsciousness of sleep where she would be safe in her Angel's arms, away from witches and wizards and a crazed father who seemed to be hell bent on killing one of her best friends and possibly kidnapping her. "Did you find him?" Buffy shook her head. " Nope, not a trace of him. It's times like these that I wish that Angel was here. You'd be amazed at what he can smell." Hermione giggled and Harry interrupted. " So he did break in here for me?" Buffy shrugged and looked up to the ceiling. Such pretty stars. It was amazing. "I don't know. Maybe. Who knows with whack jobs." She stated. She didn't know for sure, although it was more likely that he was after Harry than Buffy. " Hey I need to sleep. I'm pretty wiped." Harry, Ron, and Hermione all nodded and agreed and the four of them drifted off into an uneasy sleep.


	24. Thanksgiving Letdown

"But I want to go!" Buffy whined, knowing that she sounded petulant but not really caring. Dumbledore shook his head. "No, Miss Summers, with Black on the loose the way that he is, along with the fact that he seems bent on breaking into Gryffindor, I do not think that it is wise to go to Sunnydale for the Thanksgiving holiday."

"But we don't even know if he's after me, if he knows who I am and even if he does, I can take him on. I fight all sorts of strong scary things. I can fight a wizard." She said. Dumbledore just sighed and looked at her, his piercing blue eyes shining somberly over the rim of his half moon glasses. "You may have steady ground with vampires but I am talking about a full grown wizard through with schooling who had killed thirteen people. Buffy, I can not let you go to Sunnydale, where no one is there to protect you on good conscious."

She sighed and then said, "There's no way that I could change your mind?" At his short shake of his head she hung hers. "I'm sorry I've been pushing, Sir. It's just…I miss my friends. Back home. I know that I saw them just two weeks ago but I miss them."

She heard another sigh escape the wizened old man and she looked up. "Buffy, I wish that there was some way to let you go back home but you can't. Not until Black is captured."

Buffy felt a strange constriction in her chest when she thought of the implications of that statement. "What happens if he's not caught by summer?" Dumbledore's eyes shone with a regret that scared Buffy to the core. "You will be aloud to visit over Christmas and Summer holiday's but only with Remus or another Professor." She felt sadness rush over her at that but a tiny ray of hope shone through.

"What if you send someone with me over Thanksgiving weekend?" The headmaster shook his head. "Impossible Miss Summers, as it takes up three days of school. Impossible for both you and the designated professor, as you are still behind in your schooling and you are already behind as it is. For the professor it would be difficult, as they would have to find someone to take their courses and that is more difficult than you could imagine." She felt the sting of defeat as she stood, thanked the headmaster for his time and left his office.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione found Buffy sitting outside in the maid courtyard on a bench. "Buffy!" Harry said and she looked up. "Hey." She said and her new friends immediately noticed her subdued mood. "What's wrong?" Hermione asked as she next to her only female friend. Buffy shrugged. "I can't back to Sunnydale until Christmas. Dumbledore said that it was too dangerous. What with Black on the loose and all, he didn't want me going to somewhere where there was no one to defend me against him and I was…vulnerable." She huffed out a sigh and looked up at the cold, gray, November sky. Harry sat down next her and Ron sat on the ground. "I've never been vulnerable before. Not since I was fifteen. Whenever I fight something, I know I'll win or at least I have every other time. It makes me sick that I can't fight Black. He's more powerful than me with his wand. Right now the only way that I could overpower him is if I get his wand away from him." Harry touched her shoulder tentatively. "I know a spell." Hermione and Ron nodded vigorously. "Yeah, expeliarmus. It causes the wizard's or witch's wand to fly out of their hand." Buffy perked up that. "Think you could show me that one?" Harry nodded. "Of course." She smiled brightly. "Thanks Harry." Harry nodded and the four friends headed up to the common room.

It was Thanksgiving and Buffy was sitting in Potions, thankful that this class required all of her attention so that she could take her mind off of the fact that half way around the world having dinner and maybe not even thinking about her. She sighed and Draco caught her eye. His silver eyes were concerned. He didn't know why she was sad but it was easy to see that he knew something was wrong. She sighed and sent him a small smile and he sent a similar one back. "Miss Summers and Mr. Malfoy, you may have family bonding moments after class, pay attention to the matter at hand." Both Buffy and Draco darted their heads away focusing on the class work.

When the potions class let out, Draco stopped Buffy in the dungeon hallway, "Hey Summers," He said and Buffy spun around. "Hey Drake," She replied and Draco cocked his head in curiosity. "What's up with you? Something is off. You're not as…Summers like today." Buffy avoided his gaze and she felt a gentle finger tip her head upwards. "Let's go for a walk. Was this your last period?" She nodded and he jerked his head, indicating that she should follow him. Buffy spotted Harry, Hermione, and Ron standing about 20 feet away. As Draco and Buffy passed them, Buffy opened her mouth to say where she was going but Draco beat her to it. "I'll have her back to her common room in an hour." The trio nodded and Buffy followed Draco docilely. He led her to a courtyard behind the castle. They sat on a bench in the rare November Scottish sun. "The snow will be coming soon." Draco said and Buffy nodded. "I'm excited about that. I've never seen snow before. Draco's face showed uncharacteristic shock "Really?" He asked, awe sounding in his voice. "Really. Living in Southern California makes it difficult to see snow." He nodded slightly. "So you've always lived there?" He asked and she nodded. "Yeah, until I came here anyways." He looked at her tilting his head to the side.

"What's wrong Summers?" He asked and she sighed. "Today is Thanksgiving." She said and she saw confusion in his eyes. "What's that?" He asked and she smiled. "It's the celebration of the pilgrims coming to America. There was a great feast and the Pilgrims and Indians sat together and put aside their differences. To this day there is a lot of food served on Thanksgiving. I wanted to be there with my friends but I couldn't." Draco nodded. "Not with Black on the loose." Buffy sighed. "I'm not used to being vulnerable. I know that that is hard to believe with my size but it's true. I don't know how to be vulnerable and that man is making me that way." Draco inclined his head in acknowledgment. "You want to kill him." He said with in an offhand voice and she blushed. "I don't know about that but I do know that I want to find him and make sure that he won't cause me anymore problems." Draco sighed. "You and I aren't all that different Summers and I want to share some advice with you." She looked up at him expectantly. "We both have father's that are making our lives living hell. Look, don't let him get you down and don't sink to his level. He doesn't deserve your energy. You are better than he is." She laid her hand on his. "You're not like him, either Drake." She said and he looked at her. "I know."

I know it's not much but my muse finally came back to me on this one. It took a long time to go through and re-read what I had written and then write this chapter but I finally felt the pull of the story again. I'm sorry it took so long to update but hopefully I'll get a new chapter up soon. I'm hoping to start on it tomorrow. Please review and let me know that you're still interested.

Thanks, Natalie


	25. Hippogiffs and Stories From the Past

I don't own anything and I'm not making any money from writing this

I don't own anything and I'm not making any money from writing this. I used the third book as a basis of this story, as most of you know. I relied heavily on the book as a source of dialog for most of this chapter, so if any of this sounds familiar it's because I took some instances and added it to my story.

Chapter 26

A few days after their talk in the courtyard, the Slytherin and Gryffindor Third Years had Care of Magical Creatures. Remus was out for his monthly problem and this class coincided with Buffy's Remidial Defense training was scheduled at this time so she had no where to be. She decided go with Ron, Harry, and Hermione. When they reached Hagrid's hut there were already several students down there. The four Fryffindors stuck together and talked quietly waiting for Hagrid. The large man came out of the Forbidden Forrest with an overly excited look on his face. Buffy noticed that Harry, Hermione, and Ron were all exchanging nervous glances and this made her curious. She noticed Draco was standing at the back of the group with a completely unenthusiastic look on his face.

"Ohhh," said Lavender Brown, pointing across a small distance to a paddock.

"What _are_ those things?" Buffy hissed nervously to Harry, who shook his head with a weary look on his face.

"I dunno but anytime Hagrid has that look on his face, it's bound to be a dangerous creature" That did nothing to put the young slayer at ease but all she could do was look on with unease. This was a surreal moment in her life, and that was saying a lot. The creatures walking towards the class from the back of the paddock seemed to be a hybrid, the most bizarre hybrid in the history of crossbreeds. The back half of the creature was Equine in nature. It had the fur, hind legs, and tail of a horse.

That was not the bizarre part, at least not in and of it's self. It was what the top half was in combination with the horse. The hop half was bird like, with large talon's on their long legs, they had wings, and a giant eagle's head, with a very scary beak. Really it reminded Buffy slightly of the griffin tattoo on Angel's shoulder blade.

"Aren' they gorgeous? Hippogriffs!" Hagrid exclaimed with pride sounding in his voice. Everyone just had an astonished look on their face in response. "Who wants to come forward and see how they react?" Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Buffy all stepped forward after they realized that no one else was going to. "Ah, good. Now the most important thing to remember about these animals is they're proud. They are easily offended. If you value your life, you won't insult them." Buffy took this piece of information to heart but could hear Draco's unmistakable drawl in the back ground and knew that he was not.

"You always want the beast to make the first move, because that's the polite things to do. You walk towards him or her, you boy, and then wait. If he bows back away slowly and carefully. You don't want to startle him. If you startle him, well, those talons will hurt, you know." Hagrid beamed at the class and Buffy could see how happy he was. "Right- Now, who wants to go first?"

Everybody in the class backed away including Ron, Harry, Hermione and Buffy. Hagrid's face fell. "No one?" Harry tentatively raised his hand and Buffy clearly saw the uncertainty shining brightly in his green eyes but knew that the other Gryffindor would not let his friend be let down.

"That's a good man, Harry." Harry went through the process of bowing and the giant horse bird bowed back. Buffy felt her heart stutter in her chest as she watched the younger boy reach out and stroke the creature's beak at Hagrid's urging. Then Harry got sent up into the air on the grey Hippogriff that he had been petting, aptly named "Buckbeak." He landed after several heart stopping minutes during which Buffy and Hermione clutched hands in joint fear.

When he landed the rest of class cautiously edged forward while Harry and Buffy hung back. Harry was left out because he had already had his turn, which was fine by him and Buffy because she wasn't part of the class. "That was nothing like broom flying." He murmured and Buffy smiled.

"I suppose not." Her attention was drawn to her cousin who was now bowing to Buckbeak and the next thing she knew he was down on the ground crying out in pain.

"He killed me!" Hagrid said, "I told ya not to insult him." Over the din and tried to wrestle the upset Hippogriff back into submission. As he was doing that Buffy ran over to Draco and knelt beside him.

"He's killed me." He said again when he saw Buffy's face hanging over his.

She rolled her eyes. "If he killed you, you wouldn't be able to say that. Let me see." He jerked his arm away and the cried out against the pain. "Drake! Let me see!"

He finally let her look at his arm. "How does it look?" He asked and Buffy shook her head. "You need to go to the hospital wing."

Hagrid heard that and he came over. "I'll take him. Class is dismissed." He said and started up towards the castle, Buffy, Harry, Ron, and Hermione all hot on his heels.

The next day dawned gray and cold. "Well at least he didn't loose his arm, though it would serve him right for doing something after Hagrid explained exactly how to act around the thing." Buffy said over breakfast and the trio of younger Gryffindor's all just looked at her. She shrugged. "He's my cousin, besides; he did deserve what he got. He was being an idiot." The trio nodded.

"Good, it's Defense Against the Dark Arts." Harry said with an upbeat tone and Buffy nodded. "Yeah, but Remus isn't feeling well so he'll be out today." Little did they know that they had a not so good surprise waiting for them.

When they reached the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom Professor Snape was standing at the front of the class and Hermione was gone again. "Where'd Mione go?" Ron asked and Buffy knew then that something strange was going on.

"I dunno mate but we better take a seat."

A few minutes into the lesson Professor Snape had just been giving a lecture on werewolves and he asked a question. That was when Buffy got a shock. Hermione was suddenly sitting beside her. That was when she resolved to ask her friend what was going on.

Buffy knew what Snape was doing and it annoyed her. He assigned the essay 'List 5 Signs to Spot Werewolves' and she knew that it was so that the kids would find out Remus was a werewolf. After the class was let out she motioned for the others to go on without her and she made her way up to front of the class where the Potions Master was standing.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked and his head darted up.

"I don't know who you think you are talking to Miss Summers but I assure you that you are not speaking to me in that manner." His dark brown almost black eyes glittered up at her.

She huffed. "You are egging those kids on to find out what Remus is." She said with her hands planted firmly on her hips.

He arched an eyebrow. "You know what he is." She nodded jerkily. "Yes and I plan on informing him as to what you are attempting to do. Don't hold it against him that you didn't get the DADA post. It's not Remus' fault. He's a good man with a flaw. We all have flaws."

He just looked up at her. "Professor Lupin will do what he wishes with the essay. It is too late for me to do anything about it. Now, you have other classes, isn't that correct Miss Summers?"

The weeks flew by and soon enough it was time for those who were staying for the Christmas Holidays to sign a sheet saying that they were indeed staying. Buffy signed the sheet with an air of resignation. At least she wouldn't be alone as Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all staying behind.

They were all located in the Gryffindor Common Room. The boys were playing chess while Hermione and Buffy were engrossed in a deep conversation on the couch about 2 feet from the boy's table. "Get that thing away from Scabbers, Hermione!" Ron shouted at the top of his lungs and Buffy saw Hermione's ginger cat pounce up on the chess board causing some players to get knocked over. Then came Felix right on Crookshanks' heels. "Get them out of here!" Hermione and Buffy both leaped off the couch and contained their respective pet. "Your bloody cat has been out to get Scabbers from the beginning. He's a demonic cat Hermione. Get rid of him!" Ron said, cuddling Scabbers close to him.

"Why don't you get rid of your rat Ron? Crookshanks is a good cat!" Ron puffed up and opened his mouth to respond when Buffy stepped in.

"Ron, just calm down. It's nature for a cat to attack a mouse." Ron just glowered at her.

"Course you would take her side. You're a girl." He sneered and Buffy felt a sting. "What's that supposed to mean?" She asked and he just spun on his heel and went up the stairs to boys' dormitory.

Harry looked at the two girls and sighed. "I'll go talk to him." He left and Hermione let out a snarl.

"Ronald annoys me so much sometimes." She said through clenched teeth and the girls sat down again, no longer talking just looking into the fire lost in their own thoughts.

Two days later and Ron was no longer talking to Hermione or Buffy. If and when he needed to say anything to the two girls, Harry had to say it. Buffy just sighed and thought to herself, 'This is what you get for hanging out with 13 year olds.' It was the first Saturday of the Christmas Holidays and it was a Hogsmeade day also. Only thing was that neither she nor Harry were aloud to go because of Black. They said goodbye to Ron and Hermione at the large double doors and watched the two go in separate directions. "Do you think he'll cool off?" Buffy asked and Harry nodded.

"I know Ron. I bet you a galleon that he and Hermione are friends by the time they get back." Buffy smiled.

"So, what do you wanna do?" She asked and watched the raven haired boy shrug.

"I dunno. What about you?" Buffy thought for a moment and said, "I wanna go inside. I love snow but…it's cold…and wet which automatically makes it my hair's enemy." Harry smiled and they walked up the stone steps and pushed the giant wooden doors open. Just then two voices in unison said,

"Psst…" Harry turned around and there were Frd and George Weasley. "Hey Buffy." They said in greeting and then turned to Harry. "We need to speak with you in private real quick." Harry looked back at Buffy, a question in his eyes.

"I'll just wait here." The twins led Harry over to a secluded corner and Buffy turned her back, giving the scheming twins and Harry privacy.

5 minutes later Harry tapped her on the shoulder, "We gotta go." Buffy was confused.

"Where?" Harry got a mischievous grin on his face.

"To the common room. I'll explain there." He said and Buffy followed, not liking the look on his face. They made it to the common room and she said, "You wanna tell me what's going on?"

He grinned again. "We're going into Hogsmeade."

Buffy blinked slightly. "What? But…what about Black?" She asked and Harry just grinned wider, his bright green eyes dancing in merriment.

"Fred and George gave us a tool so that we will know exactly where everyone is on Hogwart's grounds and we'll take the invisibility cloak so that no one will know we are there. It's foolproof."

Buffy blinked and then grinned. "I'm always up for some active disobedience. I'm tired of being fenced in. Besides, I think we may be the only two souls in this building." Harry smiled.

"Let's see shall we." He led her up to the boys dorms and pulled out a piece of old parchment.

"Harry…that doesn't look like much of anything, let alone something that will tell us such amazing information, besides, how exactly are we planning on getting past the dementors?"

Harry just smiled. "There are secret passageways all over this place. I happen to know where the one remaining one leading to Hogsmeade is located." Buff smiled, not letting him know that Remus had told her that bit of information on Halloween.

"Show me what this puppy can do." Harry whipped out his wand and tapped the paper. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Before Buffy's eyes the paper exploded into life, showing tiny dots with names labeled all over. "Look, Remus is in his office…and there we are!" Buffy exclaimed in awe.

"Yeah, the passageway we want is the humpedback witch on the fifth floor." Buffy nodded and Harry handed her the map while he got into his trunk and pulled out his father's invisibility cloak.

He put it over the two of them and the walked carefully down the flights until they reached the hump backed witch. Harry glanced at the map, making sure that there was no one coming and he tapped the witch saying, "Dissendium."

The witch swung to the side and the two walked in. "It's too narrow, we have take off the cloak" He and Buffy both said, "Lumos." Then Harry took the map and said, "Mischief Managed." Buffy watched as the map went blank.

"Where now?" She whispered and Harry led her onward deeper into the narrow, low tunnel. While Buffy couldn't help but think her father may have escaped through this route just a little over a month ago.

They came to a trap door after about 20 minutes of walking. "We go up?" Buffy asked and Harry nodded. He pushed the trap door up slightly and saw no lights on and he threw the door open as quietly as he could and scurried out whispering "Lumos." Buffy did the same and she swung herself out of the hole in the ground up to level earth. "Whew that thing is almost enough to make me claustrophobic." She whispered and Harry threw the cloak over them just in time to avoid being seen by clerk that came down. He left the door open and Harry and Buffy scurried out of the basement into a loud colorful room.

"Honeydukes." Harry whispered in awe just loud enough for Buffy to hear him over the din. She spotted Ron and Hermione sticking close to one another without being to close, looking at some strange flavored lollipops. They crept closer, edging their way through the groups of Hogwarts students.

"Blood flavored lollipops…I wonder if Buffy would want us to get some of that for Angel?" Hermione asked Ron who shrugged, not answering.

"I don't think Angel has a sweet tooth." Buffy whispered into Hermione's ear. She spun and whispered back, "Buffy? Is that you? Is Harry with you?" Ron was looking at them blankly.

"Yeah, let's go outside where we can talk." She whispered and Hermione nodded.

Harry and Buffy followed Ron and Hermione out of the candy shop and into the blustery cold. "Let's go into the Three Broomsticks. You two could get some Butterbeer and warm up and it'll be less crowded but we could still talk." They walked to the Three Broomsticks, sat down and that's when the grilling started. "How did you get here?" Harry explained the Marauder's Map and Hermione huffed. "You have to turn that in!" Ron looked at her like she grew a second head.

"Why in the world would he do something like that?"

"Because something like that must be illegal and it might work on dark magic!" Ron just shook his head.

"You're bloody mad!" He said and the butterbeers were delivered.

"That's a lot of Butterbeer for two people", Madam Rosmerta said and Hermione waved her hand. "Ron likes to drink surgary things." The bartender nodded and seemed to accept that answer and walked away. Hermione pushed the two mugs underneath the cloak.

"We'll talk about the map later." Right as she said that a group of teachers and the Minister of Magic, Mr. Fudge walked in. Hermione saw that and whispered, "Mobiliarbus." And a tree floated to rest in between the two tables where the group was headed right next to the group of Gryffindor's.

Madam Rosmerta's voice came along calling out drink order's, McGonagall's, Hagrids, Professor Flitwick's and Fudge's voice answered back. "Come join us Rosmerta." Offered the Minister and she said, "Why thank you, Sir." They heard a chair scrape along hard wood floors and then the bar maid said, "What brings you to Hogsmead, Minister?" The minister paused for a moment and then said, "Black, I'm sure you've heard the stories of his break in on Halloween." There was another pause and Buffy felt her pulse rate speed up at the mention of her father.

" I may have heard a rumor or two. Do you think he could still be in the area?" Rosmerta whispered nervously.

There was another pause. " I am positive about that Rosmerta."

She huffed. "Well, are those Dementor's necessary?" She asked shortly. "They've come into this bar, twice. Scared away all the tourists. It's bad for the business."

There was a sigh and the minister replied. "It's for your safety Rosmerta. Nothing I can do to change it. It's a necessary move. We all know what Black is capable of."

"I still have trouble believe it. What he did. It just doesn't fit with the kind, if unruly, young man that I knew." Her voice had a retrospective tone to it. " Of all the people to go to You Know Who, I would not have guessed Sirius Black to be the one. I can still remember him running around here, happy with his friends. If you would have told me back then what he would become, what he would do, I would have told you that you had gone off the deep end."

The minister sighed again and said in a bleak voice, "You don't even know the worst. It's not that widely known." Everyone was silent for a moment.

"What is the worst Minister? What could be worse than killing thirteen people?" Rosmerta asked in breathy whisper

"A lot," was the minister's opaque response.

"Well, what is it?" There was a tired sigh.

"Do you remember Cassandra Anderson?" Professor McGonagall asked and Buffy tensed up, knowing what was coming.

"Yeah, Remus Lupin's cousin. Didn't she and Black have a relationship?" Rosmerta asked in a hushed voice.

McGonagall's voice replied, "Yes. He did and they had a child."

There was a gasp of shock and Rosmerta said, "What? I didn't know that!"

McGonagall said, "Well you wouldn't. They cast a concealing charm on her to hide it and then gave the baby up for adoption. They're daughter, Elizabeth Anne Black is now attending Hogwarts."

"But wait…that would make her almost seventeen, because they were around seventeen when they broke up." The barmaid's voice replied.

"Yes. She was adopted out to America and just recently, when her adoptive mother died suddenly, did she find out that she was adopted. She searched down Remus as he was her last living relative, well at least the last living relative that she could contact, and he explained being a witch to her. She decided to attend Hogwarts and is a 16 year old third year taking remedial courses."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all looking in her direction and Harry saw her bow her head in shame.

"So wait, they had a daughter, what is so bad about that, surely Black doesn't know she's back."

"No. He doesn't, at least not to our knowledge and that's the way we want to keep it. She knows who he is though and she's been tearing herself up about it." McGonagall said. "She's Harry Potter's friend. You haven't met her. Buffy Summers. A very sweet girl who wants nothing more than to see her father brought to justice."

"For killing those people." Rosmerta said and Fudge made a noise of derision.

"As I said, If only that was the only thing."

"Rosmerta, you remember who he dated, can you tell me who his best friend was?" McGonagall asked and the bar keep gasped.

"Why of course. Two halves of a whole they were. Nigh inseparable they were. The laughs they used to give me. Quite a team of trouble makers that Sirius Black and James Potter."

Buffy felt Harry go wobbly and reached out to steady him and he shoved her lightly, letting her know that he didn't want her anywhere near him.

"My point exactly." McGonagall said, "Potter and Black were the leaders of their gang. They were both extremely intelligent but I don't think we've had any two students cause as much havoc as they."

"Oh I dunno abou' tha' Professor." Replied Hagrid lightly. "The Weasley twins are givin them a run for their money."

"As close as they were, you would have thought they were brothers rather than best friends." Professor Flitwick declared in his squeaky voice.

"They were." Fudge said darkly. "Potter trusted Black with everything, that didn't change once they were out of school. They graduated, Lily and James were married, Black James' best man and when Harry was born, and he was declared Godfather. Harry has no idea of that fact however, you can imagine how that would affect the poor boy."

Buffy heard Harry choke slightly and she had to fight her instinct to give him comfort.

"Because Black went over to the Darkside?" Rosmerta asked, her tone showing just how caught up in this gossip session she was.

"If only it was just that. No, no my dear. The fact that is not widely known is that the Potter's knew You Know Who was after them and they went into hiding. Dumbledore advised them to go into hiding. He performed the Fidelious Charm."

Rosmerta was silent and then said, "I'm not familiar with that spell, how does it work."

"It's an ingenious spell. You cast the spell and if anyone came up to your house they would not see you, even if they had their nose pressed against the window. You let one person know where you are and it is impossible to find you unless the Secret Keeper tells." The minister said in a tired voice.

"So Black was the Potter's Secret Keeper." Rosmerta deduced.

"Of course, Potter trusted him with his life. Dumbledore was worried though. James swore that Black would never tell, he would rather die than betray them and that Black was planning on going underground as well. Dumbledore remained nervous though."

"He suspected Black as a traitor?" Rosmerta asked.

"Not precisely. He knew someone close to the Potter's had turned as he had a spy on the inside as well. You Know Who had knowledge that could only come from someone close. He pleaded with James to allow him to be the Secret Keeper but James remained firm. It had to be Black. Then, barely a week after the spell had been preformed…" The minister trailed off.

"Black sold them out?" Rosmerta asked in awe.

"He did. He got tired of being a double agent and he was ready to go over to You Know Who publicly. We believe that he planned to do this when the Potter's were killed but as everyone knows You Know Who met his downfall with young Harry Potter. Black decided to run for it."

"Damned turncoat! I saw him! I saw him that night at the Potter's." Hagrid exploded causing the bar to go hushed.

"Hagrid, calm yourself, you are helping no one by shouting." McGonagall's soothing voice said.

"I saw him. I had gone to pick up Harry on Dumbledore's orders. I had him in me arms when Black flew up on his motorbike. Demanded that I hand him over. I…I had my orders thought. I told him that Dumbledore wanted me to take Harry. He offered me his motorbike. I suppose he knew that he wouldn't need it anymore. Could you imagine what he would have done to poor little Harry? Probably thrown him into a river somewhere and said good riddance. His own best friend's son! His godson!"

A long pregnant silence lasted for a while after Hagrid had finished his story.

Rosmerta said, "But he didn't disappear did he? I mean you caught him after he killed all of those people."

The minister took this time to say. "If only that were the case. It was not the ministry that found him but Peter Pettigrew. Another of the Potter's friends. Knowing that Black had been the Secret Keeper, Pettigrew sought out Black. We imagine that he planned to seek revenge."

Rosmerta gasped. "I remember him. He was the fat little one that always hung on to Black and Potter's coat tails."

"That's the one. Poor man never saw it coming. He had Black trapped in a corner, eyewitnesses stated that he was shouting 'Lily and James? How could you Sirius?' The biggest part that we ever found was his pinky finger. Died a hero's death, he did. I was just beginning my career when it happened. I was one of the first on the scene. I still…have nightmares about that day." He paused again and they could hear in his voice the fear of the day coming back. "There was hole…a crater in the middle of the street, muggles screaming, bodies everywhere, and Black standing there with what was left of Peter Pettigrew at his feet. Just a pile of bloody robes and his pinky."

The sounds of noses blowing and sniffles echoed across the distance of the table.

"Is it true that he's mad?" Rosmerta asked with curiosity in her voice.

"I wish I could say yes but I can't. Most inmates have lost it within a few months of going in there. One day a few weeks before he escaped, I went to Azkaban. I was shocked at how…well…normal Black seemed. He saw that I had that day's copy of the Daily Prophet and asked if he could have it because he missed doing the crossword. I handed it over. He was one of the most heavily guarded prisoners. Always two Dementor's right outside his cell and yet he was completely lucid."

"You don't think that he's trying to find You Know Who again do you?" Rosmerta breathed.

"I am afraid to say that that is exactly what I believe he is going to attempt but he seems bent on finishing the work he began twelve years ago by killing Harry Potter. All I can say is that with our man power and the Dementor's guarding Hogwart's and searching surrounding areas, hopefully he will be caught before it comes to that."

"We better get up to the castle Cornelius." McGonagall said.

"Yes. Of course Minerva, I wouldn't want to be late for my dinner with Albus."

They group dispersed and they felt the cold rush of the artic air as the group of teachers and the Minister left, leaving the four Gryffindor's sitting in stunned silence.

So there we are. Another chapter finished, in one day too! Woohoo. I guess my muse is back. But like I said at the top most of the dialoge and all the spells belong to the ingenious J.K Rowling and I just threw my little twist in. I promise that the next chapter will be much more original. I just thought that this would be a good way to explain things to Harry. Plus it'll set us up for good old time going back through the tunnel to Hogwarts with Harry and Buffy. Lots and lots of angst next chapter! Please review, it helps me write faster.

Natalie


	26. Talks and Christmas Morning in England

I don't own anything that you recognize.

Chapter 27- Talks and Christmas Morning in England

Harry and Buffy worked together to get back to the passageway that would lead them to Hogwarts

Harry and Buffy worked together to get back to the passageway that would lead them to Hogwarts. When they got into the tunnel some, away from where anybody would be able to hear them, Harry turned around. "You knew? You knew that he was your father, knew that he was my Godfather?"

Buffy sighed. "Look Harry. I like you, you're a really good friend and I hated, absolutely hated lying to you but you gotta understand…I didn't know how to approach it. I mean, how could I just come up to you and say, "Hey Harry, my dad betrayed yours…oh yeah and he was your Godfather?"

Harry blinked and his green eyes were inscrutable. "I can get that but…" He trailed off and eyed her.

"I'm not my father Harry. You know who I am. I haven't changed since 2 hours ago, you just know the whole story now. If you don't like me anymore then you're more like Snape than you are willing to admit." Harry was silent in front of her, leading the way back.

"That was a low blow." He said quietly.

"Low but true. Look, Harry I love you. You, Ron, and Hermione are like family to me now. I'm sorry that I kept this from you but I have no more secrets, you know everything." Buffy said in a small voice, afraid that her closest friends here in England were going to leave her.

"Good, because I don't think that I could take anymore secrets right now." He said stiffly. He spun around and looked at her. "Look, you're still my friend. I won't desert you because of who your father is but it is a lot of information. I need time to process it."

Buffy accepted this answer and they made their way back to the school quietly both lost in their own thoughts. When they made it back they each went their own ways, both saying bye quietly.

Buffy wandered around the school until she bumped into Draco. "Summers…hey…what's up?" He asked and she looked up at him and saw confusion and a hint of concern.

"Nothing, Drake. I've just had a really bad day." She said in a small voice and he dragged her into an empty classroom. "Look, I really don't want to talk." She said when the door was closed.

Draco was leaning against an old teacher's desk, looking every inch the cool calculating Slytherin. "What happened? Potter, Weasley and Granger do something stupid again?" He asked in a cold drawl.

"No. I did." She said sniffling feeling tears come forward. She tipped her head towards her chest, letting her long blonde hair cover her face.

"Buffy…what happened? Did Black find you?" He asked laying a hand on her slumped shoulder.

"No. I wish it were that. If am to tell you, it could get me expelled." She said quietly and he said, "I'd never rat on family."

She smiled weakly. "Harry and I snuck into Hogsmeade." She looked up and saw his silver eyes widen slightly.

"How'd you do that? You can't get past those Dementor's. That and I've heard that Potter is weak to them because of all the 'trauma' he's been through." Draco said in curiosity.

"I'm not going to get into specifics but we did it. We went into the three broomsticks and the Minister was there along with Professors McGonagall and Flitwick and Hagrid. They spilled the beans." She said in a sad tone.

"About your heritage?" Draco asked quietly and Buffy nodded.

"Yeah and the fact that I had known along with the fact that Black had been Harry's Godfather. He..uh…didn't take it well. He told me that we were still friends but that it was a lot of information and he needed to get it straight. I understand but it doesn't stop the pain. I'm just so sick of lying." She said the last part vehemently.

"What else have you been lying about?" He asked curiosity still in his voice.

"Don't make me lie to you too Drake. Please, that's not what I need right now." She pleaded with her voice and her eyes. Draco nodded.

"Fine and Summers?" She darted her head up again and looked at him expectantly. "He'll come around and if not…well I'm here. You're not alone."

She smiled at him and she said in a tiny voice, "Can I hug you?"

He just eyed her for a moment and then he nodded once and she flew into his arms and began to sob. "I just…my…father…"

Draco just shushed her and rubbed his hands down her hair awkwardly. "It's okay Summers. I know and it'll be okay." He whispered into her ear.

Her sobs wound down to little hiccoughs and she pulled back from him. "I'm sorry. I got your robes wet."

His silver eyes rolled. "Don't worry. I'm used to it. Parkinson is always blubbering on me."

Buffy laughed a little and wiped her eyes and nose with the handkerchief that he produced from a pocket. "Are you staying for the Christmas Hols?" He asked and she nodded.

"Not allowed to go anywhere without an escort. Are you?" She asked, knowing that he hated his father.

He nodded. "For the first half anyways. There's this really boring ball that my parents always host and my mum told me that I didn't have to come if I didn't want to but I had to be there for Christmas." He shuddered slightly. "At least I won't be around the whole lot of them. The only one I trust is Uncle Severus." He said and Buffy's eyes widened.

"As in Severus Snape? Our potions Master?" She asked incredulously.

The blond boy nodded. "Yeah. As in our Potions Master. He's my Godfather. More like a father to me than my real one."

Buffy smiled. "Really? I've always like him, in a way. He seems to be an ass but he's a good guy somewhere in that dark greasy façade." She said and Draco nodded.

"He is. He is very protective and he has a wicked sense of humor. I only see that during the Summer Hols though, never in the school year. He is intent to treat every one the same. Like dirt."

Buffy laughed and then nodded. "Thanks Drake."

He smiled a true smile at her. "You're welcome. Whenever you need me, I'm here." She smiled brightly.

"I'll take you up on that one." She stated with a playful smile on her lips.

He nodded and then said, "I need to go back to the common room. See you around Summers."

He left and Buffy watched him go. She didn't trust him yet with her deepest secret but she could tell that he was a good guy. A lost guy but good all the same. She swore to herself that she would help him. Somehow, some way, she would help her cousin. That was her job, protecting innocents.

Christmas Day dawned bright and Hermione shook Buffy awake. "Buffy! Wake up it's Christmas morning!"

Buffy groaned and opened her eyes to see Hermione bouncing in happiness. Buffy realized that she was going to Sunnydale this evening and that made her hop out of bed. Over the past week, things had been steady. She and Hermione had a long talk about everything and Hermione was understanding and stood by her. Harry and Ron were still a little distant but last night at dinner Harry had smiled openly and asked her to pass the potatoes, which was an improvement.

"We go to Sunnydale tonight!" She exclaimed as she threw on a sweater and some jeans. "Do you think Harry and Ron still want to go?" She asked cautiously.

"I do. I overheard them talking about. Harry's not mad at you Buffy…he's just trying to sort through the information." Hermione said gently to her friend.

Buffy nodded, "I'm am very familiar with information overload." Buffy sighed dramatically and looked at herself in the mirror. "You look fine, dear." It said and Buffy smiled. "Thank you."

The day passed by and everyone was caught up in the season and after they had opened presents, Harry dragged her to the side. "Hey. I've taken some time to think about everything and I just wanted you to know that I understand why you kept it from me and I forgive you."

Buffy smiled brightly. "Thanks Harry, you've been such a good friend to me and I just want you to know that like I said in the tunnel, there are no more secrets. You know everything."

He nodded and said, "I can understand why you kept it from me. I guess the bit about him being your father has nothing to do with me but the godfather part…" He trailed off and looked at Buffy.

She sighed and said, "I was torn about whether or not to tell you. I didn't know how you would react, but this wasn't the way I wanted you to find out. You have to know that."

He nodded and said, "I do. I know you Buffy, and I know that you wouldn't keep anything from me if it would cause me harm."

The two smiled at each other, joining the others for a fun day of laughing and presents.

Here is another one. It might be a little while until I can get around to writing the next chapter as I have kids to deal with but it shouldn't be too long. The weekend at the latest. Give the poor author some love.

Natalie


	27. Sunnydale Bound

Chapter - 28 Sunnydale Bound

Disclaimer- I own nothing. I had someone review about Willow going to Hogwarts. Hmm…not in this story but if I wind up doing a sequel, which I am thinking about doing if I can get this done, I think I have a perfect spot for her at Hogwarts…. Alrighty then…on to the story.

After the Christmas Feast the four Gryffindor's were found in Professor Dumbledore's office, waiting to be taken to Sunnydale for three days.

"I've never been to America." Harry stated in an excited voice. "Is it different?" He asked.

Buffy nodded. "A lot different in some ways and then in others not so different at all." Buffy smiled with an inner peace that could only be from the joy of going home for the first time in almost half a year. Excitement was thrumming through her veins and she was itching to go patrolling. She hadn't had the training room installed here and been working out every evening for nothing.

"Are you all ready to go?" asked Dumbledore from a doorway that Buffy had never seen before. Dumbledore looked as he always did, long flowing white hair and beard, a pointed wizard's hat on top of his head, light blue in color matching his robes, both covered in waning moons and stars, and his half moon glasses balanced on his crooked nose with blue eyes twinkling behind them.

"Yes sir. I believe that we are." Remus said and Dumbledore nodded.

"Excellent. I trust you all had an outstanding Christmas and that you will experience the same in sunny California. How I long to be laid out on a beach somewhere." His eyes had a far off look in his eyes and then he shook his head. "Ah, the memories of youth." He stated with a wave of his hands. "Go on then. Enjoy your weekend."

Buffy approached the fireplace and said, "Rupert Giles, Sunnydale California" and was whisked away through the floo. When she landed she was in Giles' living room.

"Hello Buffy" came the familiar British voice that was like a salve to her home sick heart.

"Giles!" She said happily and through herself in her watcher's waiting arms. "How are you?" She asked and before he could answer she continued. "How's patrol been? Any big bads? Where should I patrol first? How's everybody else? Merry Christmas!" She said in one big rush. Normally it was Willow who was big on the rambling but Buffy had missed her watcher so much that she couldn't help the rapid fire of her questions.

"Slowly Buffy. Don't give yourself a heart attack at the age of 16. I'm fine as is everyone else. As for patrol…" He trailed off as Harry came through the hearth landing flat on his bottom.

"Ugh. I hate this flooing thing." He grumbled and looked around. "Well at least I wound up in the right place. Hello Mr. Giles." He said, standing up and brushing off his robes and removing his glasses, holding them up to the light and then wiping them clean on one of the folds of his robes.

"It's just Giles and hello to you too Harry." Giles said and Buffy could see the glow in his eyes at the excitement of having four of people of his nationality around for the next three days. "The others are on their way?"

Buffy nodded and right as she did so, in came Ron who was much more graceful at flooing than Harry. "Hullo. Oh, glad to see you didn't get lost this time, Harry." He said wearing a small teasing smile.

Harry shot a dirty look and grumbled, "Shut it." He said sullenly. Buffy watched the exchange with curiosity.

"What…" She asked and Harry held up a hand.

"I'll tell you later." He said as Hermione came through the floo, who also landed firmly on her bottom.

"Ugh, there are so many more graceful ways to travel." She muttered and stood up and brushed off her robes.

"You all look suspicious. You need to be dressed in mortal's clothing." Giles said looking at all four students and the four teens grinned.

"Don't worry, we got it covered." Buffy said and she took off her school robe and the others followed suit. Buffy, Harry, Hermione, and Ron all had on muggle clothing. Giles nodded, apparently appeased with their clothing choices.

Remus came through the fireplace and stood in the living room and smiled at Giles. "Rupert." He stated and smiled at the other British man.

"Remus. How are you?" Giles asked and Remus smiled kindly at him.

"I am doing just fine." Remus said and Giles turned to Buffy.

"Buffy. Angel wanted to tell you himself but because it is daytime he wasn't able to." Giles stated in an indiscernible voice and Buffy felt fear.

"What are you talking about?" Buffy asked. "Is something wrong?"

Giles shook his head. "No, in fact there is something very right. Buffy, one of Angel's gifts to you is your mother's house. He bought it and paid off the mortgage. It's currently under his name but once you turn eighteen, it will be yours."

Buffy felt tears rise into her eyes. "Oh my God." She whispered and she looked down and took a deep breath, pulling her emotions into check. "Is he there?" She asked in a tight voice.

Giles nodded and then sighed as Buffy tore out the door toward her house knowing that Giles would get her friends to where she was going just fine.

Buffy ran along the familiar streets of Sunnydale at full tilt. It felt good to run, burning off the steam that she hadn't been able to lately. All the tension from the last few weeks hadn't even begun to dim when she trained but running as fast as she could through open space was amazing for her tension. She came up on Revello Drive and saw her mother's old car sitting in the parking lot and it still looked as if her mom lived there. She came to a stop on the front porch and searched for the hide-a-key that was located underneath a lightweight planter.

Buffy got the key and then unlocked the front door. She stilled in the foyer after she shut the door and closed her eyes. One nice thing about having a vampire boyfriend when you are the slayer is that you can sense him. She felt her spider sense tingling, that cramping feeling low in her belly extending up the stairs. She opened her eyes and walked up the stairs cautiously. She had learned from the few times that she had woken Angel up that vamps can act adversely if you catch them off guard and just as she could sense him, he could sense her. Usually that was a good thing but sneaking up on him in sleep, with his vamp instincts in the forefront, all he could sense was an enemy approaching him at his most vulnerable.

She closed her eyes when she got to the top floor and felt Angel's pull from her bedroom. She grinned and cautiously walked down the hallway to her old room. She knocked on the door, knowing that while it wouldn't wake him up, he could sense it unconsciously, and then she pushed open the door.

There was her Greek God of a boyfriend sleeping on her bed, though he looked dead due to the fact that he didn't have to breathe. Her windows had thick black drapes over them instead of her old white blinds. "Angel." She whispered and there was no response. "Angel?" She asked a little louder. "Angel, it's Buffy. Wake up."

His brown eyes popped open and they were tinged with gold. A low growl emitted from his chest and she said, "Angel, it's alright. It's me, Buffy." He stopped growling but his eyes were still tinged with gold. "Buffy." He said, his voice rumbly from sleep.

"Hey." She said and he smiled a little half smile at her and the gold was gone.

"When did you get in?" He questioned. More lucid now, he sat up, the sheets pooling around his hips giving Buffy a mouth watering view of his chest.

"Just a few minutes ago. Giles told me about your gift." She said and she looked at him with a blush. "Angel…you're so good to me." She said and he smiled.

"You deserve this house and it will be here for you on breaks and when you graduate. It's only fair." He said and patted the spot next to him.

Buffy moved to sit next to him. "Thank you." She murmured and brought his face towards her. He pressed his lips to hers and they began a heavy make out session. Right as Buffy was starting to feel tense from a feeling that she had not felt before a knock sounded at the door. They broke apart, Angel growling softly and Buffy gasping for breath when she said, "Come in."

Giles looked into the room and promptly blushed. "Bu..Buffy," he stammered, "your friends are located in the living room." He said and he took off his glasses and wiped them with his handkerchief. "When will you be down?" He asked and Buffy smiled at him in sympathy. She knew that he had to be embarrassed because she knew it was painfully obvious that she and Angel had been kissing. Giles was fine with Buffy and Angel's relationship but he didn't want to see them demonstrating their affections.

"I'll be down in a minute." She stated and watched as her watcher shut her door and she turned to Angel. "I'm gonna go on down there. You get some more sleep." She said and pressed a kiss against his lips.

"Alright. I'll see you at sunset." She smiled and nodded. "See you then." He smiled, laid back and closed his eyes.

Buffy crawled carefully out of bed and went downstairs. "Buffy. I'm watching fellyvision." Ron said cheerfully and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I've told you at least 5 times since we arrived that it is 'television' Ronald." She said in an exasperated tone of voice. She sighed and shook her head. "You never learn." She mumbled but Ron didn't hear her, he was too enthralled with the T.V. to pay her any attention.

Buffy just shook her head at Hermione and sat down next to her on the couch. They boys were located at her feet both watching the television. "Hey, Harry?" Buffy asked and the raven haired boy looked up at her expectantly. "Why are you watching the T.V. like you've never seen it before? You live with muggles don't you?" Buffy asked and the boy blushed.

"Yeah but…well let's just say they aren't the nicest bunch and I've never watched anything that I wanted to watch. It was always Aunt Petunia's, Uncle Vernon's, or Dudley's choice, never mine." He said in resentful tone of voice.

Buffy raised her eyebrows but didn't say anything, she just filed that information away for later. She looked around the house. It was still basically the same but little things here and there belied the fact that Angel had moved in. Like the fact that the bookcase to the left of the couch now boasted several old tomes in strange languages that Buffy would bet were very old, very boring, and very obscure.

Remus and Giles were seated in deep conversation when the doorbell rang. Buffy hopped up and answered the door. Outside were Willow, Xander, and Cordy. "Hi." Willow said with excitement right before she launched herself into Buffy's arms.

Buffy caught her and laughed. "Hey Wills. Miss me?" She asked knowing the answer and Willow bobbed her red head up and down. "Much. Oodles and oodles of much." She said and Buffy laughed. "I missed you too."

Xander waved to his slayer friend and Buffy grinned and caught him up in a hug. "I missed you Xand man." She whispered in his ear and she felt him smile against the top of her head. "Hey, did drinking all that tea make you shrink?" He said in a teasing tone and Buffy pulled away with a mock serious look on her face. "No. Has eating pizza turned you into a giant?" She asked and he let out a laugh. "Missed you too Buffster. Where are the little brits?" He asked and Buffy smiled pointing to the living room. She turned to Cordy, "Hey Cor." Cordy smiled slightly. "Hey." They shared a brief loose hug and went into the living room which was now overflowing with people talking and watching television. Xander had found his niche with Harry and Ron once again and Hermione and Willow were talking about something. Buffy collapsed on the sofa next to her two best girlfriends, the boys at their feet feeling the warmth of homecoming suffuse her bones.

Sundown came early and Buffy got up off of the couch. "I gotta go." Harry, Ron and Hermione all turned to her. "Where?" They asked and she grinned. "Gonna go stretch my slayery muscles and see if I still got my mojo." She said with a grin and sprinted upstairs to change.

Angel was awake and getting dressed when Buffy came in. "Oops, sorry. It's kinda hard to remember that I share this room now." She said as she walked in on him buttoning his shirt.

He smiled and came over a pressed a kiss to her lips. "I don't think I've seen you this happy in a long time." He said simply and Buffy smiled. "I don't think I've felt this happy in a long time." She said in return and she could feel herself getting lost his deep brown eyes. He pressed a kiss to her lips and Buffy felt tingling warmth spread from her heart outwards. He pulled away. "Change and we'll patrol." He said and left the room. She picked out a pair of leather pants and a long sleeved black shirt.

She had just gotten dressed when a knock was heard on her door. "Come in." She said and the door opened to show that it was Willow and Hermione. "Hey guys." Buffy said simply as she went to her desk and saw the cross necklace that Angel had given her when they first met on the desk in usual place of honor. "I can't believe that I forgot this." She mumbled to herself and put it on, laying her hand over it where it rested right below her collar bone.

"Angel looked extra yummy." Willow said with a teasing tone and Buffy nodded as she turned to face her friends.

"I've been getting wiggy feelings everytime I kiss him. It started when you guys went to Hogwarts like it's different…in a good way." Buffy said, wanting a few minutes girl talk before going out to do her duty. A duty that wasn't that big of an impediment when one had their sexy boyfriend at their disposal.

"How?" Hermione asked curiously. Hermione had never been noticed by boys in that capacity before and had no idea what kiss felt like let alone that there were different feelings that went along with kisses.

"Like the fact that I think I'm falling for him." Buffy said plainly and Willow gasped. "Really?" She asked excitedly and Buffy nodded. "Really. When I kiss him, it's like everyone else disappears and there's no one in the world except for us. It's an amazing feeling…I can't really explain it." She said as she went and sat her freshly made bed.

Willow and Hermione both came and sat down next to her. "Try." Hermione said with a gentle coaxing tone and Willow nodded in agreement. "Maybe you'll be able to tell if you really are if you talk about it." Willow offered in an attempt to be helpful.

"It's like a softly growing fire that starts at my heart and spreads to the top of my head to my fingers and toes. It's…amazing. I feel safe and sheltered, as if nothing can ever hurt me as long as he is by my side." She said with a soft smile and a far off look in her eye.

"You got it bad." Said a voice from the doorway and Buffy looked up to see Cordy standing there. "Real bad." She said with a smile. "You love him."

Buffy sat there and then said slowly, as if testing the words on her tongue, "I love him. I, Buffy Summers, am in love with Angel." A smile spread across her face. "I love him." She said again more strongly, believing the words that were leaving her mouth. "God that feels good to say." Her hazel eyes held a light that none of the girls had ever seen before. "I gotta tell him." She said jumping up and Hermione laid a hand on her arm.

"I may not have much experience with boys but I do know from being friends with Ron and Harry that boys can be kinda dense and that something that important could scare him off." She said gently with an amazed look in her eyes.

Buffy nodded. "I know it's just…I think he feels the same. I know he does." Willow nodded. "I think he does to. The way he looks at you sometimes is enough to make anyone think that he loves you. Like you're his goddess or something." She said and Cordy huffed.

"If Angel's in love with you, I hope you know that I'll hate you." She said with a smile letting Buffy know that she was joking. "You get the sexy hunk with all that worldly experience and I get stuck with Xander." Buffy stuck out her tongue and then sighed. "I better go."

Willow stopped her before she left the room. "Talk to him about it. See where he stands." Buffy nodded and walked out of the bedroom ready to face her inner demons and the ones running amuck outside.

Alright…you've read this…so now please review it really does give me new ideas and the direction that you guys want this story to go in…they changed the setup, so there is no way that you can miss the review button now… *Smiles sweetly at everyone*


	28. Talks and Choices

Chapter 29- Talks and Choices

I own nothing. Thank you all for reviewing the last couple of chapters! On with the story!

Buffy and Angel were walking hand and hand through a quiet cemetery in silence. "Angel…" She said and Angel turned to her with a open expression. "What do you need to know love?" He asked and Buffy felt a jolt of well she didn't know the emotion but it was definitely there.

"How do you…well feel about me?" She asked and he stopped making Buffy's heart stuttered in her chest worried that he was going to say something that she didn't like. To take her mind off of that horrible feeling she glanced around the cemetery looking and listening for any sign of a rising fledgling.

"Why do you ask?" He said his voice letting her have no clue as to what his emotions were. She looked up at him and into his deep brown eyes. There she saw curiosity, warmth and was that apprehension?

"I just…well…I uh…need to know Angel…I just need to know." She said lamely, feeling every year of their 200 plus age difference.

His eyes turned gold. "Buffy! Behind you!" He said loudly and Buffy made the transition from heartsick teenager to consummate Vampire Slayer in a second. She spun and saw a hideous 80's reject vampire standing in front of her. "You die." He said and Buffy rolled her eyes. "Like I haven't heard that one before." She quipped before delivering a roundhouse kick to the vamp's jaw which knocked him to the ground. Buffy pounced on him and straddled his stomach. "Say 'night night' now." She said before she shoved her handy dandy Mr. Pointy into his chest. She stood up and brushed off the vamps ashes off of her legs and hands and smiled. "That felt good. Nothing like slayin a vamp to say 'Welcome Home Buffy'." She said happily and then turned to face her boyfriend.

Angel hadn't moved an inch during the fight, if you could call it a fight, and Buffy felt the emotions that had gotten pushed aside rush back. "Well…are you going to answer me?" She asked quietly and he sighed.

"Buffy. I…this isn't easy for me…" He said quietly with no small amount of effort. Buffy sighed and said dejectedly. "I get it…you just staid with me because my mom died and then you got roped in…what was the house…a pity gift for the poor little girl?" She asked with spite and Angel shook his head.

"You know Buffy…for such an intelligent girl you are so thick sometimes. No…that's not it at all. Buffy…I…I was made a vampire 220 years ago." Buffy nodded and said, "So? I know that, what does that have to do with this right now? I mean I get what that it does, but we've been over that." She said feeling an even bigger fool now, hanging her head in embarrassment.

Angel sighed and said, "Not that Buffy." He said walking forward and looking around scanning the area again. She waited on baited breath for him to continue. She felt like her whole life rode on what he had to say. She knew that it was silly to make your boyfriend the center of your world but it had happened and there was no going back. Instead of continuing his answer he said, "Let's go to Restfield. It doesn't seem like there are anymore vampires here." Buffy nodded in agreement and they made it to the other cemetery which was also quiet.

When they got back home it was after 3 in the morning and everyone was asleep or gone. Buffy sighed and Angel led her to the couch. "Buffy…my life as a human…" She turned and looked at him sharply. He had never before discussed his human life with her. "My name was Liam…O'Connor I think. I was Irish. My mother died in childbirth with my younger sister. She was my everything." He said trailing off with a small smile on his face. "The light in the darkness I guess you could say. My father was an abusive alcoholic and I wound up following in his footsteps. Going out and drinking and bedding a different woman every night. One night Darla found me walking home in a drunken stupor. She turned me in a deserted street. If she hadn't I probably would have been dead not long after, either by liver disease or from an STD. I rose three days later and killed my younger sister who invited me thinking I was an angel come back from heaven." He trailed off her and Buffy knew that if he could cry he would be now.

"Then I killed my father. Which I have to say felt really good." He admitted and Buffy laid her hand on his.

"You're not Angelus. You're Angel. My sweet tender boyfriend." She said with a small smile on her face. "You're not Liam either. You don't do anything to excess. You're life is about moderation. You keep me in line." She said and saw him give her a small smile.

"Buffy. You ask me how I feel about you." She nodded, the conversation turning to what she wanted to discuss. "Yes." He sighed and said, "Wait here. I'll be right back."

She waited on the couch while he went upstairs. When he came back he was holding something. He sat down on the couch next to her. "I…I've been keeping this for someone very special." He said quietly. "I thought that I would never give it to anyone. Angelus wore it around his neck to remind him of the feebleness of humanity. I kept it because of the tie to my family."

Buffy's curiosity was piqued. "What is it?" She asked and he opened his fist. It was ring with two hands holding a heart with a crown on top. It was beautiful and obviously old.

"It's called a Claddagh. The hands represent friendship, the heart love and the crown loyalty." Buffy felt happiness well up inside of her. "If you have the heart is pointed inward, like this." He said showing her his matching ring that he was now wearing. "It means you belong to someone."

Buffy smiled happily. "Put it on.", she said holding out her left hand willingly. His brown eyes were alight with hapiness. "I will but there is one more thing…" He said and Buffy felt a pang of apprehension. " Buffy…in my culture. The Claddagh was worn in marriage." He said slowly and Buffy blinked.

"Marriage?" She asked and he nodded sheepishly. "You want to marry me?" She asked and he didn't reply either way.

"It's not seen as just a wedding band now days, in fact it is also a sign of friendship." He stated urgently as if worried about her reaction. She just felt uplifted. Angel wanted to give her a ring. "You didn't answer my question." She prodded gently not wanting to scare him off.

"In another time…I would have loved to marry you Buffy but there is no way for us to be married conventionally." He stated and Buffy knew this to be true. "I know. Vampires and priests don't go together very well do they?" She asked and he gave her a quirky half smile. "If I say that I wanted to marry you too…" She trailed off and Angel smiled a little harder. "Do you love me?" She asked outright after screwing up her courage, she was a Gryffindor after all, and Angel looked at her with a serious expression on his face.

"Buffy…I…I've tried to fight it…it's wrong…you're…and I'm…" He trailed off and Buffy smiled and cupped his cheek with her hand. "I've tried to. It didn't work out to great for me." She said and he took her hand.

"I love you Buffy Anne Summers. Would you accept my mother's ring?" He asked and she nodded. "Yes." She said happily as he slid the ring on with the heart facing inward. He kissed her lightly and Buffy knew that she was as married as she ever would be.

"Why did you put it on my right hand ring finger?" She asked inquisitively, feeling tiredness creeping up on her. Angel sighed and then said, "Buffy, you're sixteen…"

"Almost seventeen." She stated in upset tone of voice at having her age thrown in her face.

"Almost seventeen. Still too young to be married. If you still wish once you graduate then we'll put on your left hand." He said and she felt hurt but she understood why it had to be that way. "What does the heart pointed in mean if it's on the right hand?" She asked and he smiled a little.

"It means that you are in a serious and committed relationship. One where the man and woman love each other." Buffy smiled at that. "Good 'cause I do you know. Love you." She said and Angel smiled. "I love you too." Buffy laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, intending on taking a few minutes to regroup.

Then next morning found Buffy sleeping soundly on the couch with a divan covering her by herself. Ron, Hermione, and Harry were all looking at her. "So…" Hermione asked questioningly and Buffy smile. "So…?" She asked a teasing lilt to her voice.

"What's with the ring?" Hermione asked pointing to Buffy's right hand which had been dangling out of the divan while she slept, in plain view of anyone that walked by her.

"Angel gave it to me." She said in voice that denoted a good occurrence.

"Does that me that he…" Hermione trailed off, her question asked in a discreet way so that the boys wouldn't understand if Buffy decided not to tell them.

Buffy nodded. "Yeah…Angel loves me and I love him. This is a Claddagh ring." She stated and showed the trio of shocked teens her new ring.

"Isn't that ring Irish?" Hermione asked and Buffy nodded. "Angel is Irish." She said simply in reply. Hermione made a nod and shot Buffy a look saying that they needed to talk and Buffy nodded. "Are you all hungry?" She asked and Ron nodded frantically. "Starved. I haven't eaten since last night." He moaned pitifully.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You at 5 slices of pizza, it's a wonder you're so skinny!" She said and then got up went into the kitchen Buffy following her, wondering what her younger friend wanted to say to her.

Alright another chappie down! Yay! I hope you all didn't find it too mushy. There is some angst coming up in the next chapter though it isn't too extreme. Okay so I have to ask you a question about the plot. Do we want Angel to be soulbound *meaning that he can't loose his soul...though I think most of you should know this* or do we want the whole Angelus running a muck thing. There would be more angst and a new story arc. Anyways..I'm writing the next chapter now so it shouldn't be too long. In case I don't update Have a Happy Turkey Day! Alright I'm finished. Leave me some reviews! ~Natalie


	29. Time Goes On

Chapter 30 Time goes on

I don't own anything :)

"So?" Hermione demanded impatiently and Buffy couldn't help but laugh. "So what?" Hermione just shot her a look. "So…what happened last night?" Buffy smiled softly. "We talked…he told me a little about his human life. He's never done that before." She trailed off and got a far off look on her face.

"He pretty much told me that he wanted to marry me but that we couldn't because A) he's a vampire and B) I'm too young. But we agreed that if I 'still wanted to' once I graduate that the ring would shift from the right hand to the left. I'm just so…so…happy. It's so foreign to me ya know?" She asked and Hermione just smiled softly and said, "You deserve to be happy Buffy Summers." Buffy smiled a little at that. "I know." The two girls giggled and went about making the teenaged boys some food.

* * *

The next few months flew by in a swirl of family, friends, and classes until one bluster, slate gray Saturday in March when Slytherin was playing Gryffindor for the house cup. Buffy was torn between rooting for her home team and secretly rooting for her cousin. She watched on bated breath until she saw black figures come across the stadium at the same time that pretty much everyone else in the stands saw the Dementers.

She heard Harry emit a loud yell and screamed with Hermione and Ron when they saw him fall from the heavens plummeting quickly to the Earth in deadly spiral. Her heart was doing jumping jacks in her chest as she watched her friend without being able to do anything to help. Then out of nowhere a green robed figure with bleach blond hair swooped underneath Harry and caught him awkwardly on his brook. He landed next to the smashed remains of Harry's Nimbus 2000.

Buffy ran on field with Hermione and Ron as the students were filing out of the stands back towards the school all talking about how Draco Malfoy had saved Harry Potter's life. Buffy ran over to her cousin and her best friend looking anxiously between the two. Harry was sitting his head between his legs but looked up at her when she approached. "I'm okay." He said to his three concerned friends and looked at Draco. "Thanks for the save, Malfoy. I owe you one." Draco nodded and Buffy flung herself into her cousin's arms heedless of who was watching.

Draco smiled a little as his cousin invaded his bubble as she was so wont to do. "Thank you Drake." She mumbled and he pat her back gingerly and she pulled back. "No thanks needed Summers." She grinned lightly and said, "You should go to the hospital wing, Harry." He nodded and picked up a remaining stick of his old broom. "So much for having a good broom." He mumbled, sighing he through the stick back down and followed his three best friends up to the hospital wing with Buffy and Hermione fussing over him the whole way.

* * *

Three weeks later was when the shock occurred. Harry received a package in the mail. It was a Firebolt broomstick and had no name on it. Buffy immediately didn't like it. "Harry…I don't like it." She said plainly to him while he was gushing with Ron of the beautiful new broom. Ron shot her a look. "I think you've been hit on the head one too many times. It's a broom! The best one on the market!" Buffy looked at Hermione and noticed she had a contemplative look on her face. "Buffy's right. It is awfully suspicious, isn't it?"

Buffy nodded and Harry had a look of resignation on his face. "You think it's from Black." He stated and Buffy and Hermione both shrugged and Buffy answered him, "Maybe, maybe not, but Harry I do think that it would be a wise decision to let McGonagall know about your new present. Ron gaped at her. "Do close your mouth, Ronald, or you'll begin to attract flies." Hermione stated and Ron glared at her but closed his mouth. "Are you seriously suggesting that we turn over this magnificent broom to McGonagall? She'll tear it apart!" Too bad for Ron McGonagall had seen the package arrive and had come over to see what it was. "I'll tear what apart Mr. Weasley." Ron turned a brilliant shade of red and mumbled something and McGonagall turned her sights on Harry.

"You want to tell me what this is about Potter?" She asked and Harry sighed looking from Buffy to Hermione and back to McGonagall. He knew from the looks on his friends faces that if he didn't tell, they would. " I got this broom in the mail Professor, and Hermione and Buffy thought that it might be from Black." McGonagall took the broom from him and appraised it. "It's unlikely that it's from Black but you can never be too cautious. I'll have it returned from you as soon as it's cleared of jinxes and curses." She stated and turned on her heel headed straight for Madame Hooch, the flying instructor and referee of Quidditch. Ron moaned and said, "Why Harry?? Why??" Harry rolled his eyes. "As much as I wish that I could go out and fly it right now, the girls are right. It might be from Black." Harry stated and Buffy smiled brightly at him. She teach this boy about caution yet. That gave her pause she wasn't the pillar of caution either. Oh well, as they say, 'Do as I say, not as I do.'

* * *

The second omen of bad news happened only a few days after that when Ron woke up to find small splatters of blood on his sheets and Scabbers gone. "Your ruddy cat killed MY rat!" He yelled vicously at Hermione. This just so happened to be a weekend that Angel had come over and they were all seated in the relative privacy of the Guest Quarters. Buffy was leaning against Angel feeling her anger spike more and more as she listened to Ron talk to her Hermione in the way that he was. She opened her mouth to say something and he held up his hand. "Oh I know…'It's in a cat's nature to kill a rat, Ron.', 'It's not her fault, Ron.' Well you can just save it. That rat has been in our family for almost my entire life and now he's dead! Thanks to your cat." Angel just watched all of this like he was observing a sparring match and leaned in and whispered in Buffy's ear. "Do they always fight like an old married couple?" He asked and she nodded. "Yes. They're both too young to realize it but yes they do always fight like an old married couple. And thus another Ron and Hermione feud was born.

* * *

Angel went back to Sunnydale three days later and Buffy was lost without him there beside her. "Hey." Harry said and she smiled. "Hey, Harry." Buffy was sitting in the common room at three in the morning watching the last embers of the fire die and Harry sat next to her fiddling with his hands. "Where were you so late after curfew?" She asked and he sighed closing his eyes tiredly.

"Professor Lupin took away the Marauder's map." Buffy blinked in shock. That didn't sound like Remus. "Why? That doesn't sound like him at all." Harry shrugged. "No choice I guess. I thought that I saw something that isn't possible on the map and went searching for it. I guess I had gotten cocky since I got the map. Thinking that I didn't need my cloak since I knew where everyone was." He shook his head. Buffy put her hand on his shoulder. "What happened? Why did Remus take the map?" Harry launched into his story.

"Well I opened up the Map just wanting to see if there was anyone still awake when I saw…gods you won't believe me." Buffy looked at him squarely. "Why don't you just tell me and then I'll make that decision." She stated and he nodded. "Alright. I thought that I saw Peter Pettigrew running around and so I got up to follow him and I lost him somehow in a corridor. Snape found me not too long after that and demanded that I turn out my pockets. I think he's still a little touchy after Hermione stole things out of his supply closet last year. I mean she replaced them but…anyways…He found the map and demanded that it reveal itself to him. It did just that too. It started to hurl nasty comments at him and he kept getting more and more mad until I thought that he was going to hex me in the middle of the hallway. That was when Remus showed up. He told Snape that it was just a joke shop creation and that he shouldn't worry about it and then told Snape that he would see me back to bed. He took me in his office and when I asked for the map back he shook his head. "This is dangerous Harry, you can't be playing with this. Not with Black around. If it fell into his hands.' And then he kind of trailed off and I asked if what I had seen earlier was possible and he told me no. That it recorded only who was in the building at that precise moment and that Pettigrew had been dead for 12 years so there was no possible way. That was about 10 minutes ago."

Buffy sighed and thought, 'well, that sucks.' "I'm sorry about that Harry. Do you want me to go talk to him?" Harry shook his head. "I wouldn't feel right about using your relationship with him like that Buff. Besides, I think he's right. What would happen if Black came back to Gryffindor tour and didn't find me but the map. It would be over…for the both of us." He stated looking at the blonde haired girl that was becoming more and more a sister figure to him. She nodded and put her arm around his shoulders, rested her head against his and there they sat for who knows how long just watching the fire die in companionable silence. Neither friend was aware that Sirius Black was not too far away watching his own fire die in those early morning hours, plotting his move on the person that had stolen his life away from him. He laughed maniacally, making the mice and rats that called his current hideout home scurry away from the sound as a certain bottle tail, bandy-legged ginger cat wove in out between his legs, brushing up against them purring in contentedness.

Well one more chapter down. Now it's time for you, my readers to riddle me this. There is at least one or two more chapters left in this story but no more than five. I'm not sure yet and it's up to you to decide on whether or not I write a sequel or not. I would be more than willing if you'd be patient to do just that. Or do you think that I should just let sleeping dogs lie and leave this story alone now. It's up to you. Review and let me know. Natalie


	30. Facing the Darkness

Chapter 31- Facing the Darkness

Disclaimer- I don't own Buffy or Harry Potter

Buffy had been dreading this day since they received Hagrid's letter 2 weeks ago. Buckbeak was being put to death at the demand of Lucius Malfoy. Buffy didn't really like the creature all that much but she knew that Hagrid was torn up about it. So she was going down with Harry, Ron and Hermione to say goodbye. It was just then dusk, their new curfew for outdoors, and they were sneaking down to Hagrid's when they came across Drake standing outside on the hill overlooking Hagrid's hut. The four Gryffindor's stopped next to the lone Slytherin and Buffy noticed that you could see Buckbeak perfectly from right here. "I'm sorry that his pet has to die." He said at length and Harry grunted back a response. No matter how hard Buffy tried to understand the male species they were completely beyond her grasp. Drake turned around and pinned his grey eyes on her. " See you around, Summers." He nodded in the others direction and then was off towards the castle. Buffy looked around. "Come on. Let's get out of here before we see anyone else."

They were running back from Hagrid's to avoid being caught by the ministry and Dumbledore while breaking curfew. Somehow, inexplicably Ron had found his long lost rat when a jar broke and 10 minutes later Buffy was wishing the damn thing had never been discovered. The group had barely escaped Hagrid's hut before the executioner's party had gotten to Hagrid's thanks to rock being thrown at Harry's head by someone that had been watching out for them.

They stopped at the top of the hill for a grand total of 2 minutes. Just in time to hear the axe swing down heavily and thud against something as a flock of crows took off into the evening sky. Hermione let out a sob at the sound and Ron pulled her close. Harry and Buffy just watched the two interact, both knowing that they needed to move. "Come on. We can cry when we get back to the common room." Harry hissed and he grabbed Hermione's arm. They were just passing the Womping Willow when Ron let out a strangled curse. The other three turned and looked at him.

"He bit me. The stupid rat bit me." He looked around and started going off in the direction of the rat. "Ron! Get back here." Buffy said but it did no good. Just then Crookshanks darted out from nowhere and started to try and get at Scabbers and Buffy had a sinking feeling. "Something isn't right." She told Harry and the younger boy looked up at her. "What do you mean?" She shook her head and turned her attention back to Ron. "C'mon, Ron! They'll be comin up over the hill any minute now." Harry called to his friend but he was too distracted by the cat trying to get at his familiar. "Hermione!" He said agitated and Hermione moaned in distress. "Crooks…come on now Crookshanks." But the cat wasn't having any of it and the rat escaped again. "NO! Scabbers!" Ron yelled and the four watched as Crookshanks began the chase Ron darted off after the two into the bushes on the far side of the tree and but the three could hear Ron's end of the scuffle.

" No. Get away you dumb cat. C'mere Scabbers. Aha I gotcha you dumb rat!" Buffy whispered a hurried , "Lumos" and Buffy, Harry and Hermione ran towards Ron's voice. They found him laying on the ground and Buffy realized that he had stuffed his rat in his back pocket and has holding onto the squirming lump with both hands. "There you won't be getting away now." He said triumphantly and Hermione grabbed his arm. "The minister…Dumbledore. They'll be coming any minute." She said but before any of the younger teens could do more than register the sound of running paws hitting the ground Ron had been captured and was screaming bloody murder as he was pulled away and Buffy was running right after him. She watched in horror as Ron wrapped his foot around a root and the dog kept pulling. She winced as the sound of breaking bone reached her ears and watched as the dog finished dragging the boy into the tree.

At that moment the branches came to life, one of them hit Buffy squarely in the abdomen and flung her back 30 feet to rest, breathlessly at the feet of her friends. Hermione and Harry both knelt down next to her. "Are you okay?" Harry asked and Hermione moaned again. "Oh…I knew this was a bad idea." Buffy groaned and used Harry's shoulder for support to get up again. "Buffy…are you sure you're okay?" She nodded and winced as she pulled a deep breath in. Nothing broken at least. "Slayer, remember. I'm more worried about Ron. A dog has him. A big black dog." Harry had a look of pure determination on his face. "The Grim." Hermione darted a look at him. "Oh you can't tell me you believe that stuff Trelawny was spouting." Buffy looked around. "Okay enough bickering. Either way a big scary black dog has our friends…it's time we call the pound." She got a smirk on her face and looked around. "Do these branches stop?" She asked needing a slight refresher on the tree that the school had installed for Remus.

Harry shook his head but Buffy was already off, pacing back and forth in front of the tree assessing her obstacle. "That's it! That's how they were getting in…but how did they immobilize the tree." She was talking to her self and pointed the wand up at the tree. "Imobulus!" The branches froze and she looked at Harry and Hermione. "GO!" She bellowed and the three ran, Buffy in the lead towards the whole in the trunk of the tree where she had seen the dog begin to pull ron below. There were a few splotches of blood on the ground and Buffy froze for a tenth of a second and then was off again tearing down the tunnel leaving Harry and Hermione running behind her breathlessly. She reached a dusty staircase covered in rat droppings and looked around.

It appeared to be an old, unused house. "Where am I?" She mumbled to her self and Harry came up on her right side and Hermione on her left. "I think this is the Shrieking Shack." Hermione stated as she looked around in awe. Just then a creak sounded up stairs and Buffy held her finger to her mouth. She looked up and then stepped lightly across the floorboards. Harry and Hermione exchanged glances at this new side of their friend. They had seen her distraught, happy, mad, but never had they seen her in full slay mode which was what they were guessing she was in. She turned to look at them and said, "Alright. We don't know what's in there so stay behind me, alright?" Harry and Hermione nodded and did indeed stay behind her until they were in a bedroom. Crookshanks was on the battered old bed purring contentedly with Ron huddled in a corner clutching the still squirming Scabbers and eyeing something on the far wall with utter fear. "It's him. Black. He's an animagus."

Buffy turned quickly and placed herself in front of her friends, looked at her father for the first time and felt a shiver of revulsion run through her. He had lanky, dirty brown hair that reached below his shoulders, dark sunken eyes, his face and body both emaciated and his teeth were yellow from lack of care when he bared them at her in a grimace. "Expelliarmus." Her father shouted and Buffy, Harry, and Hermione's wand flew out of their hands and sailed into his. Buffy felt her ire peak but stayed put sizing up the situation.

The comment Dumbledore had made to her around Thanksgiving came back. 'You might be able to fight Vampires but we are talking about a grown wizard who has had all of his schooling and has killed 13 people. I shudder to think of that situation.' And now here she was. Here they all were. Just a bunch of third year kids without wands faced off against a full grown wizard. But if she could get his wand away it wouldn't take much to finish him off.

She edged toward Ron who stood up grimacing horribly at the pain in his leg Buffy put out an arm to steady him. "You'll want to sit down. You'll hurt you leg even worse." Black said in a voice rusty from disuse. Buffy turned her head incredulously to him. "You care about what happens to him? You so, don't wanna lie to me right now." She said with heat and stared him down. "What do you want?" She demanded and the man eyed her up and down curiously and she felt a quiver go through her. This was the same, handsome man that had been looking at her with such love and devotion in the picture she kept at the bottom of her school trunk. "I came here to get my revenge." Buffy blinked and moved to stand in front of Harry. "You'll have to go through me." She stated in a deadly calm voice and Hermione stood next to her. "And me." Black blinked his blue eyes at them in confusion and then Ron said. "And me." Buffy turned to look at Ron but never letting Black leave her line of sight. "Ron. Just sit down, okay. You're not doing yourself any favors by standing there okay?" Ron groaned and nodded slowly lowering himself down to the ground.

"Who are you?" Black asked quietly and Buffy looked up with her battle look on her face. "Buffy Summers, better known as your worst nightmare." Black sighed, obviously not taking the short blonde girl seriously when she said that. "At any rate. There will only be one murder here tonight. So sacrificing your lives will not be necessary. Although I'm sure Harry here appreciates it." Buffy growled low and she glared at this man. The more he stood there talking the less she like him. "You'd do best to not say his name again." Black opened and closed his mouth again and looked at her with that odd expression.

She couldn't help but feel as though something in this situation just was not right. "Please…you have to listen. You have to understand." He pled his grotesque face morphing into a pleading mask. "UNDERSTAND?!" Harry bellowed and Buffy and Black both jumped slightly at the malice he held in his voice. 12 years of bottled up pain and anger were coming out with a vengeance. "You MURDERED my PARENTS!" He roared and Black cringed slightly and Buffy saw something in his eyes that made her do a double take. She thought that she had seen guilt. Not the kind of guilt of those who have committed crimes but the kind of guilt that she had seen in Angel's eyes countless times before. The guilt of the innocent who assume the guilt for themselves.

She looked again and there was nothing there but the insane gleam of the man who was her father. "I won't deny it." He said in the same self depreciating tone that Angel used when talking of the atrocities that he had committed as Angelus. No…something was not right at all. "You just have to give me a chance to explain…You'll regret it if you…." Buffy looked at Harry who was red in the face. "Explain what? How you sold your best friends to the devil? You never had to listen to her screams, did you? You never witnessed what went on in that house. Her screams haunt me to this day." Harry said with violence and Hermione put her arm on his forearm and he jerked it away from her. "Tell me why I shouldn't kill you with my bare hands!" He yelled and Black jerked again. "Because you need to know the truth. You need to know what happened that night." Harry was shaking with barely contained rage and Black threw his wand back at him, Hermione, and Buffy. "There. Now we're all on equal footing. Please. Let me explain what I am going to do and then you may make your decision."

Buffy eyed the man. She now had the upper hand. Three untrained wands and slayer speed, agility and strength against one grown wizard in poor health they could take him. Apparently the same thing was running through Harry's mind. His wand was poised to strike and Buffy gave a fleeting thought to whether or not he knew of the killing curse and whether or not he was going to use it on her father. They heard footsteps on the landing below them before Buffy could analyze the feelings that she was experiencing. Hermione looked relieved. "Oh! We're here! Up here. Sirius Black! Black is up here too." She yelled and the footsteps sounded closer and closer. Just then the door burst open and there stood her cousin in all of his shabby glory.

Buffy felt immediately relief at seeing Remus. "Remus! It's Black!" She said and looked at him expectantly. She was thinking that he'd come in, hurl a couple of curses at the fugitive and that they'd be back at the castle in five minutes. She was wrong. Remus didn't even spare her a look. "Padfoot." He said cordially and then turned on the teens and gave Buffy a slightly apologetic look and said, "Expeliarmus!"

"Moony? How did you know I was here?" Remus turned around gave him a secret smile and said, "I saw it on the map. Wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes." Buffy started to feel uneasy. She was pulling Harry and Hermione into a protective half circle around their wounded friend. "You believe me?" He asked and Remus nodded and the two shared a tight hug that wouldn't be out of place between brothers and Buffy felt her stomach turn over. "I'm so glad you're here. You can help me make them see. They just won't listen." Remus cocked his head. "I don't completely understand myself. What happened…the only thing that I can possibly conclude to make this work is that you…switched without telling me…you changed… Which means you thought that it was me." Black nodded and his eyes shown with that same guilt that made Buffy's heard constrict. "Can you ever forgive me Moony?" Black asked and Remus embraced him again. "Of course. Can you forgive me for believing it was you?" Black nodded and the two clung to each other as if bracing a storm. Which Buffy supposed was not to far off the map. Remus turned to Buffy.

"Buffy. Do you trust me?" She nodded immediately. "With everything Remus. You know that." Black watched the exchange in curiosity, eyeing up the blonde headed girl that had been confusing him all night. He knew her but from where? Remus motioned for her to come over by him. He had moved slightly closer and he was wearing the look that she had grown to love. An understanding, sympathizing look. "It's alright Buffy. He's not here to hurt any of us." Buffy's mouth opened slightly and Harry and Hermione both gripped her wrists when her feet began to move.

Hermione squeaked, unable to keep quiet any long. "He's a werewolf Buffy. He's a werewolf and he's been helping Black get into the castle." Buffy shook her head. "I know he's a werewolf. I've known since before school started. And he hasn't been helping him get into the castle. Isn't it obvious from the conversation they just had?" She turned to Harry who was staring at her with betrayal shining bright in his green eyes. "Don't hate me Harry. This secret wasn't mine to tell." Hermione wasn't buying it though.

"I kept your secret, even when I knew that you could hurt us all, I kept it and all this time you've been helping him!!" She yelled and Remus looked at her with a slightly bemused look on his face. "How long have you known?" He asked and Hermione smiled without humor. "Since Professor Snape's essay." Remus smiled a smile that was filled with bitterness at her. "How Severus will be pleased. He accomplished what he set out to do." Hermione just looked at him quietly and Remus said, "What Buffy says is true. The past 12 years I believed that Sirius killed our friends but now. Now I know the truth. Sirius is innocent but before we do anything more I think you should come over here Buffy."

* * *

Alright, there is another chapter. YAY! Anyways…another 3 or four chapters have been written and I'm thinking one more after that and the story is done. I've decided to do the fourth book as well and so yeah…anyways. Review the story and thank you for reading!

Nat


End file.
